A tu lado soy feliz
by Yepezlisbth
Summary: Si tú eres feliz con dinero, mansiones,auto, joyas y fiestas, no me culpes a mí, por no desear lo mismo. Jamás puede sentir a gusto entre hipócritas. Al que tú llamas pordiosero,vagamundo, son oficio, me enseño lo hermoso que es la vida, con sus detalles. Él me quiere por lo soy, no por mi apellido, me ha liberado de la jaula que tú querías encerrarme. ahora soy feliz.
1. Prólogo

Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.

www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction/

* * *

Prólogo

Las personas, viven en un mundo superficial; pensando que el dinero lo es todo.

Con tal de tener hacen cualquier cosa, sin importa, sí en proceso dañan a sus seres queridos, ellos que darían todo por su bienestar. Sólo piensan en una cosa, dejando a lo demás en el abandono.

Son pocas las personas que miran más allá, unos billetes que sólo hacen dañar y cegar a su parte humana para volverse extremadamente ambicioso; para darse cuenta al final que lo han perdido todos por nada.

En nuestro mundo se mira por su posición social y por su cuenta bancarias, humillando al que tiene menos. Pero el dinero no lo es todo, ni compra la felicidad; aún muchos digas que como ayuda. Sin amor de verdad aun así es nada.

La riqueza de un hombre no se mide en su capital, se mide en que tan grande es su amor para dar y por la gente que lo rodea.

Yo Isabella Marie Swan, te amo a ti Edward Masen Cullen, porque a tu lado aprendí hacer feliz. En las buenas y en la mala por el resto de nuestras vidas.

* * *

Espero que le den una oportunidad. sus comentarios son importante :)

gracias a pulpi mortensen por betear este cap.

-Lisbth


	2. Capítulo 1 Huida

Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.

www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction/

* * *

Capítulo 1: Huida

 **Bella POV.**

La organizadora, Carmen, terminaba los preparativos para la noche, esculturas, adornos y la comida para la velada; los empleados trabajan fuerte para dejar todo listo antes de la tarde.

Mi padre, Charlie, Jefe de la familia y empresario de las Industrias Swan se fue de la mansión para trabajar en la oficina ya que no lo dejaban trabajar a gusto por el alboroto de la fiesta en honor a mi cumpleaños décimo octavo.

Mi madre, Renée se casó con mi padre hace 20 años. Ella veía desde el balcón del segundo piso los detalles en el jardín. Se tardó tres meses con Carmen en hacer una majestuosa fiesta. Siendo hija única tenía que celebrar por lo alto mi cumpleaños.

Para la familia Swan era todo un orgullo que la heredera principal cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Mis tíos y primos vendrían desde todo el mundo sólo para mi cumpleaños. Más de trecientos invitados para la ocasión. De verdad, esta vez mis padres se pasaron de la raya.

Charlie, mi padre, tenía un plan para después de mi cumpleaños pero aún no había hablado nada sobre qué esperaba en el futuro. Sería la sorpresa el día después de mi cumpleaños cuando ya fuera legalmente una adulta.

En la tarde llegó el vestido, traído del continente americano, diseñado por Carolina Ángel, una de las diseñadoras de la realeza. El vestido era sencillo pero elegante; las joyas eran de mi abuela paterna, las adquirí cuando murió, dejando en el testamento que serían para su primera nieta. Para el peinado, tardé unas pocas horas en mi cuarto con el estilista; como mi cabello es bastante manejable no fue difícil realizarlo. Sólo consistía en un moño de lado formado de rulos, con el regalo de mi abuela, una joya de diamante para el pelo. Mientras que el maquillaje fue un poco exagerado para mí gusto, parecía una mujer de veinticinco años, si no más.

La fiesta comenzó a las nueve de la noche con los cientos de invitados de la familia, amigos, familiares, empresarios, conocidos y, lo que no puede faltar, la prensa. Mis amigos eran pocos, tres solamente ya que no tenía mucha vida social, mi padre es muy sobreprotector y sólo puedo salir con cuatro guardaespaldas y en la universidad con dos. Todos me veían como una chica rara y nadie quería hacer amistad conmigo. Sólo contaba con Jacob, Ben y Angela como mis amigos y hermanos.

Pasé la mayoría de la velada con mis padres saludando a los invitados que llegaban, con una gran sonrisa falsa; ya estaba harta de tanto protocolo, pero un sólo gesto mío de desagrado y mi madre enfurecería como loca y de seguro me castigaría por el resto de mi vida.

A las 12 a.m. todos nos reunimos en el gran jardín para cantar el "Feliz Cumpleaños". Todos destellaban felicidad, mis padres, con una gran sonrisa, alardeaba de su única hija; en cambio, mi madre estaba conversando con sus amigas sobre la grandiosa fiesta.

—Bella, estás lista; ya es hora, ten la llave de mi auto –susurró Jacob en mi oído.

Jacob Black, era mi mejor amigo desde la infancia; su familia era muy cercana a la mía, no tenían el mismo prestigio o los millones de nuestra familia, pero eran muy queridos por mis padres. Existía una amistad muy estrecha entre las dos familias.

—Gracias —dije besándolo en la mejilla.

Al momento que se descuidaron, subí a mi habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Jamás pensé en correr tan rápido con tacones de quince centímetros, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Me desvestí de prisa y me cambié por unos pantalones cortos y una camisa sencilla de tiras, cambié los zapatos de tacón alto por unos zapatos sencillos. Busqué un bolso cómodo donde entrara lo necesario, en el metí dinero, identidad, ropa y otras cosas que pueda utilizar.

El sentimiento de culpa era grande por lo que iba hacer, mi corazón latía fuerte y mis manos temblaban, pero estaba cansada de vivir siempre encerrada y manipulada por mis padres. Los amo con todo el corazón pero ya soy mayor para tomar mis propias decisiones. Los extrañaré mucho, pero es hora de vivir mi sueño y ser feliz.

Escribí una nota disculpándome por irme sin decir nada, pero era la única manera de seguir adelante. La dejé sobre la peinadora y cerré la puerta de mi cuarto.

En las escaleras me deslicé rápidamente para que ningún invitado me viera; al llegar en la puerta trasera de la cocina me escabullí al estacionamiento, los guardias de seguridad vigilaban toda la casa, casi es imposible salir pero por un momento el guardia del estacionamiento se retiró de donde correspondía.

Es el instante justo de escapar. Los nervios cada vez se sentían más fuertes, mis pierdas no dejaban de temblar y mi corazón palpitaba velozmente.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude al carro de mi amigo, Jacob, era unos de los pocos amigos que tenía y sabía de mi huida. Él se ofreció en ayudarme pero me negué rotundamente, no quería que él se metiera en líos por mi culpa; en cambio, sólo le pedí que me prestara su auto porque si salía en el mío lo notarían los porteros.

Entré en el auto, metí la maleta en la parte trasera, y lo prendí. El auto, Audi A3, recién comprado, su carrocería de color amarillo muy llamativo, los asientos de cuero blanco, con un sonido de alta definición y con un motor que lo hacía toda una máquina de velocidad.

Al conducir el auto, presencié todo un espectáculo, el motor rugía fuertemente con ansias de velocidad. Salí del estacionamiento lentamente para que los guardias no notaran nada fuera de lugar; al llegar al portón principal, unos de los hombres me que bajara el vidrio del carro, agaché la cabeza para que no me conociera.

Mi respiración se aceleró cuando se quedó mirándome, pero no dijo nada, esta vez tuve suerte el hombre era nuevo en la casa y no me reconoció. Él le hizo señas al otro para que abriera la puerta. Subí los vidrios lentamente y avancé poco a poco, al ya estar lejos de la casa no pude contener las ganar de correr y aumenté la velocidad.

Mis padres ya se habrán dado de cuenta que no estoy en la casa y mandarían silenciosamente a los guardias a buscarme por los alrededores.

La adrenalina corría por todo mi cuerpo, me excité por la velocidad y la locura que cometía. ¡Dios! Por fin fuera de casa, sin escoltas. Ahora era yo contra el mundo.

-o-

Después de media hora conduciendo, ya había transcurrido mucho camino para que me encontrasen. Ya no me preocuparía por mis padres, eran muy discretos para hacer un escándalo en plena fiesta, tal vez esperarían a que se fueran todos los invitados y ahí sí comenzaría mi búsqueda a profundidad.

—Tengo que buscar un lugar tranquilo y desconocido —comenté en voz alta.

Recorrí las calles buscando una salida de aquel pueblo donde me encontraba, pero me perdí un poco. Al tiempo encontré un letrero que mostraba la salida a 50 metros de mi ubicación.

Seguí esa ruta hasta que por fin, un letrero de bienvenidos a Utah se mostraba en la carretera. Las vías ahora más extensas, mostraban en un distribuidor de ocho vías alternas, no miré muy bien en cuál dirección ir, sólo seguí la vía derecha sin mirar.

En el camino pasaron cuatro horas sin ver una ciudad o pueblo, todo lo que veía era campos de cultivos.

Después de un largo trayecto por fin pude ver una cuidad, los grandes rascacielos, las calle amplias con vegetación en cada esquina. En la parte del centro, los establecimientos de comercios abundaban. A tres manzanas del gran centro comercial Utah, se encontraba un pequeño lugar de comida, estacioné el vehículo de manera que lo pudiera ver desde el cafetín. Tenía dinero en el bolso lo suficiente para comer así que me bajé. La seguridad del vehículo se activó al poco tiempo que bajé. No sabía que tan peligroso era esta ciudad, y mi amigo me mataría si dejaba que le robaran su bebé.

Al entrar al establecimiento, quedé impactada, nunca estuve en un lugar así; siempre visitaba los lujosos restaurantes que mis padres me llevaban; grandes lugares con pisos relucientes, decoraciones extravagante y comida destacada. Esto era todo lo contrario.

La gente que se encontraba me miró con cara de pocos amigos, se veía que éste lugar era desconfiado.

Como no venía ningún personal autorizado a recibirme, fui a buscar una mesa por mi propia voluntad. Me senté en una pequeña mesa cerca de la ventana, donde se podía ver claramente el vehículo; respiré profundamente analizando la situación en la que me encontraba, no podía creer mi plan de huida, estaba funcionando, y que estaba sola en un lugar desconocido sin tener cuatros guardaespaldas cubriéndome para que no me pasara nada. Por primera vez desde que tenía conciencia no tenía seguridad; ¿qué pasaría si algunos de aquellos hombres me atacaba?, ¿si me intentan robar o raptar?

La carta que le había dejado les bastaría, bueno, yo sabía que no les bastaría, pero los consolaría el saber que no me habían raptado, sino que he me ido por mi propia voluntad pero aun así mi padres no dejarán de buscarme por varios meses.

La mesera tardó un tiempo en llegar, era una señora ya mayor, con un raro atuendo blanco con azul.

—¿Qué le puedo ofrecer? —dijo la amable mesera. Pensé por un momento, pero no sabía si aquí cocinaran mi comida favorita.

—Me puede traer una taza chocolate con ensalada española —pedí cortésmente.

La cocinera se río muy alto para mi gusto, me sonrojé al ver que los otros me miraban.

—Niña, eso no vendemos aquí. Te traerá comida —ofreció la mesera. Sólo asentí con la cabeza.

Tenía tanto miedo de que alguien me hiciera daño, que, cada vez que alguien entraba o salía del establecimiento los nervios se disparaban por todo mi cuerpo.

Al rato llegó de nuevo la mesera con un plato con huevos fritos, tocino y pan. Acompañado con un vaso de jugo de naranja. Respiré profundamente.

Le agradecí por traerme el plato de comida y se retiró. Comencé a comer los huevos pero los cubiertos de plásticos no me ayudaban mucho. Después de un rato de pelear con la comida estaba llena.

« _¡_ ¡Wao! Está Rico» — pensé al terminar.

Aparté el plato como señal para que trajeran la cuenta, pero la mesera estaba muy ocupada atendiendo otras mesas, así que por qué no esperar un rato, ya estaba muy lejos de mí cuidad y nadie me estaba buscando por aquella zona.

Esperé y esperé pero nada, la mesera no venía para llevarse mi plato. Pero era todo lo contrario. Me decidí y la llamé, parecía algo molesta.

—Por favor, llévese esto y tranquila no quiero más —dije amablemente.

—Le traeré la cuenta enseguida, niña. —Levantó una ceja con incredulidad.

Suspiré al notar la actitud de la mujer, nadie jamás me han tratado así; al contrario, todos me trataban con dulzura y cariño.

—Aquí tiene. —Tiró una hoja a la mesa.

La revisé, era la factura con lo que tenía que pagar. Cuando miré el precio quedé intrigada con la cantidad tan baja que tenía quedar por tanta comida.

Dejé el dinero en la mesa, esperando que la mujer viniera por él, pero nada.

— _Ash_ , aquí todo es así de lento —reproché cansada de esperar.

Me levanté dirigiéndome al lugar donde estaba la mesera.

—Señora —interrumpí lo que estaba haciendo—. Disculpe, lo siento. Sólo quería que supiera que el dinero está en la mesa, y aquí está su propina.

La mujer al ver la cantidad de dinero que le daba abrió los ojos como platos. Sería que le daba muy poco, tal vez tenía que darle el doble.

—Gracias, hija. Que Dios te lo pague —dijo muy amablemente la mujer, como al principio cuando me atendió—. Vuelve pronto, cariño.

«Por la plata baila el mono» –pensé

—De nada, señora, adiós —me despedí.

Al salir del establecimiento de comida, busqué el auto, estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo dejé; suspiré relajándome.

—Gracias a Dios no le pasó nada —dije introduciéndome en el coche.

Comencé de nuevo el viaje, sabía que tenía que buscar un lugar donde dejarlo y seguir a pie, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo. Si mi padre se daba cuenta de en qué carro estaba, me buscaría por el GPS y me conseguiría en un dos por tres.

Conduciendo por la ciudad visualicé un letrero de terminal de pasajeros. El lugar perfecto para dejar el coche y salir lo más lejos posible.

Busqué en una cartelera de información, un pueblo alejado de mi casa y de donde estaba ahora. Encontré un pueblo a 2 días en bus. Era perfecto, en ese lugar podría vivir.

La terminal estaba llena; personas caminaban rápidamente, algunas me empujaban al pasar, pero no le di importancia. Busqué la oficina de venta de boletos pero estaba llena, tenía que hacer cola para comprar el pasaje.

No me quedaba de otra que esperar. Al estar en la cola comencé a pensar que si mi padre daba con el carro en el que hui, lo encontraría y después movilizaría todo para encontrar mi paradero, así me fuera al fin del mundo. Tenía que cambiar de apariencia si no quería que me encontrasen.

Salí de la cola en busca de un baño, di varias vuelta por el terminal hasta que por fin lo encontré al final de un pasillo.

Mi apariencia era muy fácil de reconocer, pelo largo marrón, cara delgada perfilada, cuerpo delgado muy definido, altura alta de un metro setenta más o menos. Tenía que cambiar todo para pasar desapercibida.

En el bolso tenía ropa. Dos camisas y un pantalón, dinero, una navaja; saqué todo eso para cambiarme. Primero las dos camisas, me coloqué una encima de la otra para cambiar mi delgadez por algo más abultado, después el pantalón y de último debía cambiar mi cabello.

Sentí algo de dolor al hacerle algo a mi pelo liso y largo. Desde hace dos años no me lo cortaba mucho para tenerlo largo y ahora lo tendría corto, sólo me llegaría por los hombros como mucho. El color marrón de mi cabello ya no importaba, con el cambio que había sufrido bastaría. Compré un gorra y unos lentes grandes para tapar mi rostro.

A medida que pasaba por el terminal, observaba si alguien me miraba mucho, o si me seguían. Pero era puras supersticiones, todos estaban en lo suyo.

Compré un boleto a Forks, un pequeño pueblo con no más de tres mil personas, la mayoría del tiempo era llovioso y está muy retirado...

Iría a mi vida nueva. Un nuevo comienzo, no pude dejar de sonreír por mi locura.

* * *

Espero que le den una oportunidad. sus comentarios son importante :)

también me puede leer en wattpad. como a tu lado soy feliz, yepezlisbth

mil gracias a mi beta por ayudarme con este cap.

publicaré cada semana

Lisbth.-


	3. Capítulo 2 Regreso a Casa

Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.

www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction/

* * *

Capítulo 2: Regreso a Casa

 **Edward POV.**

El Coronel ofreció vacaciones, al que capturara al jefe de una mafia en el barrio latino. Cinco meses de descanso totalmente pagado, ¿¡cómo rechazar ese premio!?

La misión era sumamente difícil, cuatro de los hombres más destacados me acompañaron al barrio. Todo tenía que ser perfecto, si llevábamos a salirnos de los planes alguien podría salir muerto.

En la mañana todo estaba preparado para comenzar. El barrio latino es el más peligroso de todos en el país; exportan armamento, droga, y prostitución, entre otras cosas. El jefe tiene quince casos de asesinato, sin contar los demás. Él hombre está siendo buscando por todo el país.

Si saben quiénes somos, sin ninguna duda nos matarán. Sólo llevamos metralletas automáticas y pistolas de calibre treinta y ocho camufladas en cajas de licor. Ellos tienen el doble de armas que nosotros.

El bar Guitr, donde se encontraba Fernando Pérez, el jefe de la mafia, poca era la información con la que contábamos, pero en algo ayudaba.

Siendo el jefe casi nunca se dejaba ver en público; sin embargo, como todo humano, recientemente cometió un error en ir a una fiesta donde lo vieron y nos dieron su descripción y dirección.

Ahora tenía sus rasgos físicos: alto, moreno, musculoso y su pelo negro largo, con varias cicatrices de batalla en su rostro y un tatuaje en el cuello de indio nativo de la zona.

Entramos como trabajadores llevando cajas del licor más caro. Al jefe le gusta lavar el dinero comprando licores.

Al posicionarnos cada uno en su puesto comenzó la captura. Los nervios aquí no valían en nada, me estaba jugando mi vida y la de mis compañeros, así que los pensamientos fuera de la misión no estaban permitidos.

Emmy, la mujer del escuadrón, especializada en combate libre, comenzó a seducir al portero del Pérez; claro, cómo no hacerlo si su figura es de modelo, su cabello es rubio como el sol y sus lindos ojos celeste hipnotizaban a más de uno, ni se hable de su rostro angelical. ¡Ja! Si el tonto portero supiera lo que le espera; ella hizo que se distrajera de la puerta.

Rápidamente, Isaac, el segundo en actuar por sus habilidades de destreza, se desplazó en local seguido por nosotros. Nos escabullimos en los escondrijos más oscuros del lugar. Visualizando los hombres que se encontraban; no más de diez contando nuestro objetivo.

El plan era muy arriesgado; teníamos cuatros meses planeándolo y buscando la mejor solución, pero no es hasta el momento que estamos en él que comenzamos a ver las cosas más claras. Duramos horas esperando que alguien se moviera para comenzar el ataque, pero nadie salía o entraba.

Nos superaban en número para un combate, nosotros apenas tres y ellos diez con armas capaces de matarnos con mover un dedo.

Al final, uno de los mafiosos se movió hacia donde me encontraba; tanta era la oscuridad que no dudé en noquearlo y dejar uno menos. Sin esperar mucho se acercaron dos más en buscar del otro, pero su cuerpo ya estaba amarrado y escondido.

Con los otros dos ya era mucho peor, ya que ellos eran más grande que el primero, pero sin dudar me tapé la cara y saqué un pañuelo con droga; primero el más grande y después enfrenté con el otro dejando inconsciente a los dos. Al parecer no hice mucho ruido porque nadie se movió de su posición. Eso quería decir que el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

De inmediato los agarré fuerte para que no me delataran; esperé a que me dieran la señal para salir, pero aunque habían perdido tres nos seguían superando en número. Esperamos por unos minutos más esta que Glenn, el tercer oficial para la misión, dio la señal de atacar, comenzando por el que estaba en la parte de arriba del establecimiento apuntando a unos de los adversarios.

En cuanto disparó, salimos silenciosamente para que no notaran nuestra presencia. Pero no duró mucho nuestro escondite ya que los mafiosos comenzaron a disparar diestra y siniestra, sin importar que tres de sus compañeros se encontraran del otro lado.

Ya iban cinco hombres menos, nos quedaban cinco aún. Isaac, sin importarle el riesgo, salió disparando a los que estaban disparando hacia mi lado. En ese mismo instante también salí matando a los últimos combatientes. Dejando al jefe del clan vivo apuntándonos con una metralleta automática.

—¡Ríndete!, estás rodeado —dijo Isaac.

—Jamás. Caeré primero, los mato a todos —amenazó Pérez.

—Está totalmente rodeado, Pérez. Es mejor que cooperes —sentenció Isaac.

Desafiando el plan que se había planteado me moví en dirección contraria para distraerlo pero no funcionó, comenzó a disparar. En eso corrí lo más rápido que pude quedando en una zona privilegiada donde podía darle sin matarlo, sólo para herirlo. Sin ninguna dura disparé, él cayó en el piso recociéndose del dolor de su pierna.

El plan dio resultado, teníamos al jefe del Clan Latino en nuestro poder, completamente indefenso. Salimos del local, Silvio nos esperaba con el auto encendido.

Aseguramos la vía y metieron a Pérez en el camión esposado con otros tres de sus secuaces que aun quedaron vivos, los otros todos muertos. Todos respiramos aliviado por salir con vida de la misión; pero como todo no siempre era perfecto, tres autos comenzaron atacar disparando a la parte trasera del camión. Todo el camino dispararon pero sin ningún efectividad que ya el camión era brindado.

Desde una ventanilla pequeña Isaac sacó una metralleta y comenzó la fiesta de disparos, de nuestra parte cada disparo era más efectivo ya que él era un experto en puntería en movimiento. Le disparó a los neumáticos para que los autos perdieran la dirección y se estrellaran o se detuvieran.

Todo salió perfecto, las vacaciones que prometió el jefe de nuestra estación militar serían cumplidas.

—Cullen —llamó mi superior. Un hombre mayor, las canas cubrían toda su cabeza, las arrugas eran evidentes, llevaba 30 años trabando es ese lugar.

—Sí, señor —respondí rápidamente.

—Tiene las vacaciones. Son todas tuyas, te la has ganado —dijo muy serio. Se retiró de inmediato.

Rápidamente subí a la habitación donde estaban mis compañeros. Compartía la habitación con siete hombres, Álamo, Bers, Rodríguez, Guerrero, Suarez, Shuck, Ithal; todos eran buenas personas. Empaqué velozmente y salí en busca de un taxi que me llevara al aeropuerto del JFK.

El transcurso que me esperaba era de varias horas en avión. Tenía ganas de visitar a mi madre, no la veía desde hace tres años. ¿Cómo estaría?, ¿qué habrá hecho todo este tiempo?

No esperé más, compré el último boleto para la ciudad más cerca, cuatro horas en vuelo y doce en carretera para llegar al pueblo más cercano.

-o-

El avión estaba a punto de despejar, tenía que acatar las normas, para poder despegar. En el asiento de al lado se sentó un joven y una niña, no me preocupé tanto y cerré los ojos para descansar. El viaje fue agotador, el tiempo empeoró a la media hora, la lluvia no cesó en ningún momento así que el viaje tardó más de lo debido.

Al llegar a Seattle, estaba oscuro, los autobuses no saldrían hasta el día siguiente.

Frente al aeropuerto había hoteles para los pasajeros, busqué uno apropiado para dormir.

Al día siguiente, los pasajes para el pueblo eran escasos pero encontré uno, en los asientos delanteros. A mi lado se sentó una niña. Las vías estaban en malas condiciones por la lluvia del día anterior.

Como el viaje era muy largo, el conductor paró dos veces para que los pasajeros descansaran y compraran comida.

Al cabo de cinco horas en el bus parecía que no tenía ni nalgas. La niña que estaba a lado se quedó dormida en mis piernas, no me molestó y la dejé para que descansara.

El autobús llegaba hasta el pueblo más cercano que estaba a media hora. Que más quedaba sino era caminar. Compré dos botellas de agua mineral grande y comida para el camino, coloqué el bolso en mi hombro.

La carretera era larga, y no pasaba ningún carro para darme un aventón. Caminé 20 km. hasta que abrí la primera botella de agua. Las ganas de tomar agua eran inevitables por los rayos de sol que se escondían. Al poco tiempo de comenzar de nuevo a caminar pasó un camión, se detuvo al ver pedí un aventón

—Gracias —dije al chofer.

—Ven, sube, hijo —me invitó el señor. Era un poco mayor, vestía con pantalones jean, una camisa y una gorra—. ¿Para dónde vas? —preguntó. ¡Gracias a Dios las personas aún son buenas por esta zona del país!

—Forks —dije.

—¡Vaya, hijo! Yo vivo allá, pero nunca te he visto. —Me observó detalladamente.

—Bueno, mi madre es la que vive allá. Se llama Esme Cullen.

—¡Oh, claro! Cómo no saber quién es. Así que tú eres su hijo —comentó sonriendo—. Yo soy Augusto Borsella —se presentó.

—Mucho gusto, Augusto. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

No tardamos más de 15 minutos en llegar al pueblo. ¡Por fin había llegado!

—Gracias por su aventón. —Le di la mano y bajé del camión.

El pueblo había crecido mucho desde mi partida. Las tiendas habían aumentado al doble y las calles estaban asfaltadas. Los faroles de luz eran nuevos como el de las ciudades. Trabajando con luz solar. En cada esquina una papelera.

La tienda de mi madre estaba en la esquina derecha de esa calle. Como la extrañaba a mi vieja, estar de nuevo en el pueblo traía recuerdos de mi niñez, cuando mi padre estaba vivo.

Las personas que estaban al alrededor me reconocieron y me saludaron con cariño.

Hasta la anciana de la tienda de regalos se acordó de mí. Ella era como mi nana, cuando mis padres tenían que salir para la hacienda, ella me cuidaba. Las canas en su cabello eran evidentes, pero aun así seguía trabajando en la tienda; que pasaría con su familia, cuando me fui, su nieta de 15 años se quedaba con ella desde que padres fallecieron.

El abrazo que me dio fue fuerte, y el beso en mi mejilla cariñoso.

—Mi niño —dijo María—, como has crecido, pequeño.

—Nana —saludé—, esto es consecuencia de tanta comida que me dabas.

—Quédate a comer, te prepararé tu comida favorita —se ofreció. Como no quedarme con ella, la quería tanto como mi madre y su comida era exquisita...

Qué alegría regresar y ver a la gente que ha compartido conmigo toda mi infancia no tiene precio. Mi corazón saltó de felicidad. Algo me decía que ahora todo sería felicidad.

* * *

gracias a las chicas por sus favoritos y followers: samantha136 , lupsof, geova cullen, Sarah 1807, JenniferPao.

también me puede leer en wattpad. como a tu lado soy feliz, yepezlisbth

mil gracias a mi beta por ayudarme con este cap.

Lisbth.-


	4. Capítulo 3 Encuentro

Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.

www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction/

* * *

Capítulo 3: Encuentro

 **Bella POV.**

Pasó mucho tiempo en llegar al pueblo por autobús, el lugar estaba como escondido, rodeado de muchos árboles frondosos de gran altura.

Me quedé en los pueblos vecinos, buscando algo para trabajar, en algunos no había, y en otros los trabajos eran horribles. Esos lugares daban miedo.

El primer trabajo que conseguí fue de mesera en un bar. Casi me muero la primera noche cuando un estúpido borracho me toco una nalga con descaro.

También se llevó lo suyo, le di un golpe en la entrepierna, muy fuerte para que me dejara tranquila, pero no pasó mucho antes que otro borracho también quisiera propasarse.

Hablé con mi jefe, y sólo se encogió de hombro diciendo que esos eran gajes del oficio.

Le tiré la bandeja que tenía en la mano. Y salí corriendo de ese lugar tan horrible. ¿Qué se creía?, ¿que estaba muy necesitada para humillarme tanto?

Mi primera experiencia sola y ya estaba aterrada. No me gustaba para nada lo que estaba viviendo.

Creí ser valiente para enfrentarme al mundo sola. Al parecer sólo era una niña mimada tratando de rebelarse contra sus padres.

No toda la gente era amable y cariñosa, eso lo sabía desde un principio, pero otra cosa es llegar a los extremos de pedantes y groseros.

Sólo era una pequeña parte de lo que la gente normal vivía y yo estaba muerta del miedo. Las personas pasaban más necesidades de lo que yo he pasado y aún se mantienen de pie.

—Buenas noches —saludé al entrar en el hotel que me hospedaba.

Nadie contestó. Las personas eran tan descorteses que provocaba mandarlos para una escuela a estudiar de nuevo, a ver si aprenden algo de buenos modales.

Subí las escaleras hacía mi habitación. El hotel era muy modesto, por no llamarlo de otra manera; el ascensor no servía, los bombillos de luz no alumbraba y el agua caliente ni hablar.

Podía pagar un mejor hotel, sin embargo, éste era el único en el pueblo.

Decidí hacer las maletas con la poca ropa que había comprado y mis cosas. No era mucho pero todo era mío.

Mañana mismo salía de este pueblo. No me la calo más. Tal vez eso de los pueblos no era lo mío y tendría que coger otros rumbos como las grandes ciudades.

Aunque sería peor, las grandes ciudades eran aún más peligrosas.

Suspiré, eso lo pensaría después.

Lo mejor sería descansar y olvidarme de todo.

-o-

Forks, el destino que había elegido desde el principio. Era hermoso con sus grandes árboles verdes rodeando al pueblo, aunque era pequeño tenía mucha más variedad que el anterior pueblo. Un poco escondido.

Había una laguna a las afueras del pueblo, el ambiente, increíblemente hermoso, por la gran variedad de flora de diferentes colores.

Mi llegada a Forks, no sabía cómo podía pagar la comida y menos la habitación, sólo me quedaba poco dinero como para varios días si mucho. Aún tenía una que otra tarjeta de crédito, pero utilizarlas sería revelar mi ubicación de la manera más fácil posible.

« _Estoy Arruinada_ ».

Un letrero de se busca ayudante llamó mi atención. Era una tienda de decoraciones, no muy grande pero acogedora; sería perfecto para mí. Una señora me atendió muy decente y cortés, no preguntó mucho; le agradecí mucho por eso. Al final del día conseguí el trabajo, ahora sólo faltaba una habitación para quedarme.

Gracias a Dios y todos los santos que este trabajo no tenía alguna semejanza con el anterior porque ahí sí hubiera muerto de tristeza.

La Sra. Esme Cullen, con arrugas evidentes en su cara, el pelo largo, color miel, pequeña, con unos ojos verdes salvajes hermosos, y su personalidad muy amable y cordial. Me agradó al conocerla.

—Disculpe Sra. Esme, ¿dónde puedo encontrar una habitación para poder quedarme? Ya sabe que soy nueva en el pueblo —pregunté tímidamente.

—Hija, yo tengo una habitación desocupada si la quieres. No te cobraré nada, con tu compañía me basta —dijo.

—¡Oh gracias, mil gracias! —agradecí con un abrazo fuerte. ¡Bendito el cielo por ponerme esta mujer en mi camino!

—¡De nada! Pequeña, pero dime Esme.

La casa era de dos plantas; en la primera se encontraban la cocina unida al comedor, las escalera que dividían la mitad de la casa en el otro extremo una sala y al final dos cuartos; en la segunda planta sólo dos cuartos grandes y un balcón para la parte trasera de la casa. Habitación que me dio la Sra. Esme no era muy grande pero era cómoda. Agradecí a Dios por encontrarme aquella mujer tan buena.

A las dos semanas en el pueblo, ya conocía a muchas de las personas que vivían ahí. Todas muy amables y respetuosas.

Todos los días en la tienda eran iguales vendía y después arreglaba el nuevo local con ella, este era más grande y tenía un cuarto en la parte trasera, lo cual arreglamos como de sala para descansar. Varios visitantes pasaban a menudo por aquí para ir a la costa noroeste del país. Al poco tiempo de mi llegada ya la otra tienda estaba abierta, una tienda para los excursionistas y visitantes, totalmente diferente a la vieja; esta era actualizada para jóvenes que buscan una aventura.

Ahora, atendía la nueva tienda y ella la vieja; ella decía que los turistas preferirían gente joven y agradable como yo. En cambio, a ella le gusta su otra tienda la conocía muy bien. Así pasaba su tiempo en lo que le entretenía.

—Busco equipo para escalar —dijo un hombre como de 25 años de edad.

—Tenemos varios modelos —dije con amabilidad.

—Quiero lo mejor, muñeca, para eso tengo dinero —dijo con voz coqueta.

—En la parte derecha, están los equipos. —Señalé la dirección y me regresé al mostrador. Odia los hombres que creían que con fanfarronear sobre su capital me iban a conquistar.

Como si yo estuviera interesada en sus cuentas bancarias. Si quería dinero yo misma lo conseguía.

El hombre al ver mi indiferencia, suspiró y fue a la dirección que le indiqué. Sacó varios productos deportivos. Los más caros, por supuesto. Los dejó cerca de mí.

Sólo lo pasé por la caja registradora y se los empaqué.

—Si quieres puedes venir conmigo muñeca, será la mejor aventura de tu vida —comentó arrogante.

¡Sí claro, la mejor aventura de mi vida! Con este tipo ya me imagino, siempre hablando de él, y de sus tonterías que a nadie con más de dos neuronas le impresionarían.

—Tengo que trabajar, pero gracias —dije.

—No te preocupes, cuanto te desocupes me puedes llamar. —Pasó una tarjeta con su nombre y su número de celular.

No le di respuesta, para qué, si igual, con su gran ego, no creerá cuando le dijera que no estaba interesada. Si con la primera indirecta no entendió, con la segunda menos. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Suspiré aliviada cuando salió de la tienda.

Seguí con mi trabajo normal, haciendo inventario y colocando la mercancía nueva.

—Bella, cariño no te esfuerces tanto —comentó Sra. Esme. Ella me decía que le dijera Esme a cada rato, sin embargo, no me salía, tenía un respeto hacia ella muy grande.

—Sólo estoy arreglando un poco —comenté encogiéndome de hombros.

—Tienes todo perfectamente, Bella. Tomate un descanso.

Vio la tarjeta que estaba en el mostrador, con el nombre de tipo y su número de teléfono. Miró la tarjeta y después me miró con una cara de pícara.

—No me mire así, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso —me defendí.

—Eres muy joven, tienes que salir a divertirte.

—Con ese tipo ni loca, es sólo un fanfarrón que quiso impresionarme con estupideces.

—Yo no te estoy diciendo con él, Bella. Sino que tienes que salir, vivir. Eres realmente joven y tienes que disfrutar de eso. No quedarte siempre en la casa conmigo, yo soy una vieja ya.

—A mí me gusta estar con usted, es muy agradable hablar y tenemos muchas cosas en común.

—Eso es verdad, pero tienes que hacer amigos de tu edad… María y yo no somos muy jóvenes que digamos.

—La Sra. María aún tiene el espíritu muy joven —me río, esa viejita era un sol.

— Tú eres como una viejita encerrada en un cuerpo de joven.

—Me gusta mi vida así —comenté.

—Bella, ¿qué hacías antes de llegar aquí? —pregunta. Era la primera vez que ella me preguntaba sobre mi pasado.

Me puse nerviosa, no sabía qué decirle. Mi cerebro trabajaba lento maquinando una mentira, aunque yo era malísima para mentir.

—Trabajaba de mesera en un cafetín —comenté nerviosamente.

—Claro —dijo sarcásticamente—, si tú lo dices.

Gracias a Dios, no comentó más sobre el asunto. Aunque sabía que no se la había creído.

-o-

En la cuarta semana ya estaba totalmente adaptada al pueblo. Conocía los nombres de los propietarios de las tiendas y a su familia. También a los hacendados de la región.

En la tarde preparaba la cena para tres personas: Esme, María, la viejita de la tienda de regalo, y para mí.

En la casa no había señal para la televisión, pero tenía un DVD. Menos señal para internet y la señal telefónica, escasa. Por eso que en la noche. Leía los libros de la casa, hasta quedarme dormida.

Extrañaba a mis padres, a los pocos amigos que tenía, a mi nana, pero lo único que no extrañaba era estar siempre encerrada con gente hipócrita que al darle la espalda te acuchillan sin piedad.

El día de hoy el clima era cálido, el sol salió como siempre por el este. La brisa corría por todo el pueblo. Abrí temprano la tienda esperando que llegaran clientes. Al rato de estar esperando ya estaba aburrida así que decidí seguir leyendo; busqué "Orgullo y prejuicio" y comencé a leerlo.

Este día no era tan bueno, sólo dos clientes, en todo el momento me la pasé en la tienda, pero se hacía tarde para preparar la comida.

El tiempo no estaba a mi favor, casi eran las 7 p.m. cuando terminé de cocinar. Esme ya estaba en casa, así que no me preocupé por nosotras, sino por la anciana que debía estar esperándome en su casa, muerta de hambre.

—Dios, se me hizo tarde.

—Tranquila Bella, un día de estoy te va a dar algo de tanto estrés que acumulas.

—Voy corriendo donde María y ya vuelvo —grité desde la entrada.

La tienda permanecía cerrada. ¿Sería que le habría pasado algo a la anciana?, si algo le sucedía…, Dios sería mi culpa, si algo le sucedía. Toqué la puerta, con angustia; pero al poco tiempo María me abrió la puerta.

—Pasa, hija —dijo.

—Disculpa por la tardanza —me excusé.

—Tranquila, pequeña ya hice comida.

—¡Oh! Fue por mi culpa por llegar tarde.

—No pequeña, Edward vino y cómo no hacer comida para él. —Me guío hacia la cocina.

Donde yacía un hombre en la mesa devorando un plato de pasta.

Cuando miró. Capté Sus ojos verdes salvajes, sus cejas pobladas, su nariz perfilada y una boca seductora, su cabello color cobrizo. Me quedé cautivada y embobada.

Sentí como mis piernas flaqueaban, como mi corazón se disparó y mi estómago se revolvía. Nunca sentí algo así por una persona; algo extraño me pasó cuando lo miré fijamente, las sensaciones que pasaron por todo mi cuerpo eran inexplicables.

* * *

gracias a las chicas por sus favoritos y followers: samantha136 , lupsof, geova cullen, Sarah 1807, JenniferPao.

también me puede leer en wattpad. como a tu lado soy feliz, yepezlisbth.

su comentarios son importante para mi, así que déjeme saber que opinan

Lisbth-


	5. Capítulo 4 Linda

Capítulo BETEADO por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta FEP.

www facebook com / grupos / élite. fanfiction /

* * *

Capítulo 4: Linda

 **Edward POV.**

Mi nana preparó pastas con hierbas, mi preferida. Como tenía tiempo sin comer pasta así. El olor era espléndido, me recordaba a mi infancia.

—Como te amo —le dije a mi nana dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La casa no ha cambiado en nada desde mi partida. Las mismas fotos de su esposo y su familia en la pared. El mismo sillón verde de los años ochenta, la cocina era un trasto viejo, a la que sólo le funcionaba una hornilla.

—¿Cómo no has cambiado la cocina, nana? —la regañé.

—¡Ay, hijo! Yo ya no cocino. Sólo la utilizo en vez en cuando. Tu madre me manda la comida —dijo en su defensa.

—¡Muy bueno! Pero cuando pueda te la cambiaré y no acepto un no por respuesta —me ofrecí.

—Ay, hijito, la verdad es que sí necesito ayuda, el baño se dañó y varias tuberías…

Está casa necesitaba un hombre para que la arreglara.

—La pasta está lista —dijo María sirviendo en un buen plato.

El olor me volvía loco. Tenía tanta hambre que parecía que el estómago se me iba a salir por la boca. No esperé más para comer. La sensación de las esencias, no tenía palabra para describir. Comí dos platos completos y aún quería más.

Sirvió el tercer plato, cuando tocaron el timbre, me levanté para abrir la puerta pero María no me dejó.

Seguí degustando la pasta, cuando unas voces se escuchaban, era la voz de María y otra voz aterciopelada, debería ser su nieta.

Las voces cada vez más cerca, se escuchaban más claro. La voz de la chica era gloriosa.

María pasó del corredor a la cocina con un plato de comida. No presté atención y seguí comiendo.

Cuando caí en cuenta que la chica me estaba mirando, dejé de comer rápidamente y la miré apenado.

Era hermosa, tenía el cabello castaño, los ojos chocolate, los pómulos pronunciado, flaca y alta. Toda una dulzura ¿Tanto así había cambiado la nieta estos últimos años?, pasó de ser una molestia a ser un ángel.

Quedé boquiabierto por su lindura, y su olor a rosas frescas me enloquecía.

—Hijo —dijo María—, te presento a Bella.

—Yo... mucho... gusto... Me llamo Bella —dije tontamente. ¡Qué estúpido era!—. Oh, disculpa me llamo Edward —me presenté.

—Hola, el gusto es mío. —Hizo un gesto adorable, y sonrió. Yo me perdí con su sonrisa perfecta.

Así que no era la nieta de María, no podía ser. Sus ojos eran negros antes de irme y, ahora los tenía plateados; además su pelo anteriormente lo tenía liso de color negro, pero ahora era semiliso castaño.

Quedé entontado mirándola, hasta que María tosió para sacarme de mi burbuja.

—Hijo, deberías ir a visitar a tu madre —dijo María—. Bella te acompañará.

—No, tranquila, no se moleste, yo conozco el camino —dije.

—No es ninguna molestia, yo ya me iba —dijo Bella amablemente.

Nos despedimos de María y comenzamos a caminar por las calles vacías, sin hablar. Quería volver a oír su voz, pero no sabía cómo comenzar una conversación, así que pensé en algo para iniciar.

—Eh… bueno, ¿vives aquí? —Dios, que idiota, claro que vive aquí. Tantas relaciones que había tenido y una niña me ponía nervioso.

—Sí, claro, hace un rato que me mudé —dijo acariciando su cabello. Esta niña sí que me estaba gustando.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —seguí preguntando. Tendría que conocer sus gustos si pensaba conquistarla.

—19 años —contestó—, ¿y tú?

—24, apenas. —Le guiñé el ojo. Pero no respondió a mi gesto.

—¿En qué parte vives? —preguntó ella esta vez.

—Ahí —Señalé la casa de mi madre que estaba al frente de nosotros. Sus hermosos ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la dirección que indicaba—. ¿Hay algún problema? —pregunté.

—No haga bromas pesadas —dijo un poco molesta.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo iba hacer? Ahí es donde vivo, bueno vive mi madre —dije defendiéndome.

—¿Que tú vives ahí? Pero... —dudó por un momento— ¿cómo es que nunca te he visto?

—Ya, Bella, es que acabo de regresar. No venía desde hace 3 años.

La conversación llegó hasta ahí, la sentía un poco incómoda. Eso no me gustaba, para nada. Miré hacia la casa. Ahí estaba mi madre, en la entrada con su silla tejiendo como de costumbre.

Al verme se emocionó y tiró todo al piso, salió corriendo abrazarme.

—Hijo, has vuelto —dijo llorando.

—Madre no llores, no te quiero ver así. —Le sequé las lágrimas y la abracé fuerte.

—Pero no nos quedemos aquí, tendrás hambre. Bella preparó algo delicioso —dijo mi madre empujándome hacia la casa. ¡Bella ha preparado algo delicioso!, era bella y también cocinaba, definitivamente era un ángel.

Lástima que había comido suficiente donde mi nana para comer aquí; no podría con más comida.

Miré a Bella quién tenía la cabeza baja. Tomé su cara con mi mano y se la alcé, estaba roja como un tomate.

—Gracias —le dije. Bella salió casi corriendo dentro de la casa, la vi un poco roja.

—Mi pequeño, estás cansado. Déjame y te arreglo tu habitación. Tiene que descansar.

La casa estaba igual, las fotografía de mi padre, los cuadros que pintaba cuando estaba pequeño. Pintada con el mismo rosa suave con blanco.

Los muebles de cueros negros con una alfombra blanca decoraban la sala de estar, un viejo televisor donde papá veía sus películas aún estaba en el mismo lugar, como si no hubieran pasado los años.

—Te extrañé —dijo mamá en un susurro.

Me volteé para verla y la abracé con muchas ganas, yo también la extrañaba.

—Yo también —dije.

—No sabes cuantos días te he estado esperando.

—¡Mamá! Ya estoy aquí —le dije.

—¿Hasta cuándo, mi pequeño?

—Todo el tiempo que tú me necesites.

—Quiero saber ¿cómo te está yendo? ¿Estás comiendo bien? —se alejó unos centímetros para verme completo.

Estuve bajo sus ojos críticos varios minutos.

—Te veo más flaco —dijo.

—¡Por Dios, mamá! Como como un cerdo —reí.

—Esos militares te tienen a dieta, pero ya verás cómo engordas con mis comidas, también con las comidas de Bella, que prestara unos platos increíbles.

—Como mande, mi general.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, respeta a tu madre —me reprendió.

—Madre, sólo es un juego —dije—. Cuéntame cómo te está yendo en la tienda.

—Excelente, ahora abrí otra tienda con ayuda de Bella, son muy buenos ingresos.

—Me alegro por ti, madre. Tienes que salir adelante y hacer lo que más te gusta —murmuré. Sabía que aún le dolía la partida de mi padre.

De un momento a otro la tenía encima de mí, mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Por Dios, madre! ¿Qué te sucede? —pregunté alterado.

—¿Qué es esa cicatriz en tu brazo derecho, Edward Anthony? —me interrogó en un hilo de voz. Miré mi brazo y ahí estaba una enorme cicatriz que me había hecho en combate, la primera vez que estuve en misión. Ya ni la recordaba.

—Eso fue un accidente madre, nada que preocuparse —traté de calmarla.

—Casi te sacan el brazo y dices que es un accidente —gritó—. No vuelves a ese sitio nunca más.

Cuando sería el día que mi madre aceptaría que era mayor y que ya no me controlaba.

—Mejor me voy a dormir. —Salí corriendo a mi habitación, sabía que no podía contra mi madre, era mejor dejarlo así.

Ahora podría disfrutar de mis vacaciones con mi familia, aunque era mamá y yo. Estar a su lado era lo mejor del mundo, era como volver a ser el pequeño que hacia travesuras en su infancia.

Dormir como un oso, sólo al tocar la cama quedé profundamente dormido hasta tempranas horas de la mañana. Como militar que era, tenía la costumbre de levantarme temprano.

Al bajar la casa estaba en total silencio. A Bella no la volví a ver después de que corrió dentro de la casa, esa niña quedó prendada en mi retina.

* * *

gracias a las chicas por sus favoritos y followers: samantha136 , lupsof, geova cullen, Sarah 1807, JenniferPao. Cherryz cisne y Betsyrubble

gracias por tu cometario LOQUIBELL. xoxo

también me puede leer en wattpad. como a tu lado soy feliz, yepezlisbth.

su comentarios son importante para mi, así que déjeme saber que opinan

siento el retraso, estoy terminando semestre. y entregando tesis. (me tiene loca) mil gracias

Lisbth-


	6. Capítulo 5 Sentimientos

Capítulo BETEADO por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta FEP.

www facebook com / Grupos / élite. fanfiction /

* * *

Capítulo 5: Sentimientos

 **Bella POV.**

Me levantó la cara con su mano. Mi piel ardió en la parte que él me rozó, mi corazón casi pareciera que se fuera a salir. Nunca había sentido algo así, y apenas conocía a este hombre.

El hijo de Esme, con quién vivía. Tendría que compartir con él todas las noches. En la casa no dejó de hablar con su madre, agradecí que fuera de noche, para irme a la habitación.

La mañana siguiente, cuando me levanté, la comida ya estaba servida en la mesa; tres platos con mucha comida, imaginé que Esme no lo había hecho, ya que ella sabía que comía poco. Caminé rápidamente para que no me vieran y evitar comer, pero no funcionó. Edward me vio.

—¿Para dónde crees que vas? —preguntó.

—¡Eh! —no sabía qué decirle—, para la tienda.

—¡Sin comer! No, señorita, primero prueba mi comida —dijo amable.

No quería ser descortés, así que me senté en la silla de siempre. La comida olía muy bien, eran panqueques con miel, jugo de naranja, pan, huevos fritos, crema. Para mí era mucha comida, así que sólo agarré dos panqueques, un pan con crema y un vaso de jugo.

Todo estaba delicioso, no dejé nada de lo que escogí. Cuando terminé, sus ojos fijos en mi nuca me desconcentraron.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó.

—Muy deliciosa —afirmé. Él rió alegre por mi respuesta. Le dediqué una sonrisa y salí de la casa.

A las nueve a.m. abrí la tienda para comenzar a trabajar. Al poco tiempo llegaron dos excursionistas, quienes buscaban materiales para la montaña. Tomó un tiempo buscar todo lo que pidieron, compraron lo que necesitaba y se llevaron unos recuerdos de la cuidad.

La mañana está muy tranquila, en las calles son pocas las personas que caminan, el sol permanecía oculto, las nubes tapan todo el cielo. En la esquina de la calle el señor Fran corría tapando sus verduras para que la lluvia no las mojara; las señoras que salían de la iglesia corrieron para la tienda de señora María que era la más cercana.

Al ver el clima del pueblo, entré a la tienda para buscar el libro y seguir leyendo. Comencé en la página 165, la intriga que me producía pasaba mis límites de corduras.

El timbre de la puerta delantera sonó fuerte, sacándome de mi lectura. Al parecer hoy iba a tener varios visitantes en la tienda; salir para atender a la persona cuando me golpeé con algo que me lanzó al suelo.

Perdí la conciencia por unos minutos hasta que una voz me llamó varias veces, recobrando la conciencia.

—Bella, oye, Bella. Responde —decía Edward.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, no podía no abrir los ojos. El golpe que me di me dejó atónita. Sentí una mano en mi cara rosando mi mejilla suavemente. La voz volvió a retumbar mis oídos.

—Bella, por favor responde —volvió a decir Edward.

La voz de Edward era de terciopelo, soñaba preocupada y angustiada por mi estado; el realmente se estaba preocupando por mí.

Hice mi mejor intento para responder pero sólo abrí la boca. No podía hablar aunque intentaba, así que abrí los ojos para que no se preocupara. Sonrió al ver que mis ojos se abrían, su mano pasó por mi cintura; sus dedos quemaron mi piel, sentí calor. La otra mano pasó por mi pierna para agarrarme. Una sensación extraña pasó por mi estómago y mi corazón salió disparado al estar en sus brazos.

De nuevo, perdí la conciencia…

Al despertar me encontraba en mi cama, acostada con un paño mojado en la cabeza. Sacudí lentamente mi cuerpo, tenía los músculos todos adoloridos. No sabía qué me pasó, cuánto tiempo estuve en la cama.

—Hola —saludó Edward. Miré para todos lados para encontrarlo, pero no lo vi. Traté de mover mi mano para levantarme cuando una mano me la detiene, era la de él que me sostenía. Estaba sentado en la parte inferior de la cama, sus gestos eran de tristeza aunque intentó sonreír.

—Hola —saludé. Él se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló delante de mí, cogió el paño de mi cabeza y me acarició delicadamente.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó.

—¡Estoy bien! —aseguré con una media sonrisa.

—De todos modos, el golpe que te diste fue fuerte, será mejor que descanses —determinó.

—De verdad ya me siento mejor, además tengo deberes que hacer —dije levantándome.

Él me sujetó y no me dejó levantar; al contrario, se sentó en la cama conmigo.

—Pequeña, ya es tarde; déjame traerte la cena. No tiene nada que hacer. —Sonrió, levantándose de la cama.

Se tardó un rato en salir de la habitación, yo sólo podía mirarlo. Estaba muy confundida por lo sucedido y aún me dolía la cabeza, así que sólo cerré los ojos cuando Edward salió. Esperé con los ojos cerrados la llegada de Edward con comida, pero el dolor de cabeza era insoportable así que me levanté para buscar una pastilla.

En pocos minutos Edward abrió la puerta con una bandeja llena de comida como para varias personas, nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa que estaba en el cuarto. Comenzamos a comer, la carne sabía deliciosa, el arroz ni hablar, la ensalada, mi preferida, estaba estupenda. Comí degustando todo lo que Edward me trajo. La comida me hacía recordar al restaurante, el preferido de mis padres, y eso me daba dolor en el corazón.

Descansé toda la tarde, a mi lado se quedó para cuidarme. En varias ocasiones nuestras miradas se encontraban, mi cara se enrojecía y apartaba la mirada. Con sólo verlo mi corazón saltaba desbocado. Esta noche mis sueños se tornaron algo extraños; Edward estaba en un prado, llamándome con una gran sonrisa en su cara hermosa, me esperaba con una niña en manos, yo corrí hacia ellos con desesperación.

Al llegar estábamos en un prado cubiertos de rosas blancas y rosadas, Edward me sujetó la cintura con la mano libre y me dio un beso apasionado, lo que hizo que mi corazón palpitara a mil por hora; nos separamos al rato en busca de aire, la pequeña niña que tenía a su lado era igual a él, sus mismos ojos, su color de piel y cabello, sus expresiones. Esa niña era una dulzura, se parecía tanto a él que mi corazón volvió a palpitar fuertemente.

—Mamá —llamó la pequeña. Miré confundida a Edward, él sólo sonrió y me volvió a besar. La niña sacudió mi brazo y alzó los suyos para que la cargase, por instinto me incliné para sujetarla; la alcé suavemente, el sentimiento de amor se apoderó de mí...

Al despertarme, Edward estaba a mi lado con la cabeza en la cama y el cuerpo en una silla. Se veía tan tierno durmiendo que casi lo besé. La cabeza me daba vueltas, el golpe que me di me dejó desconcertada y aún no se me pasaba.

Pasé varios minutos mirando a Edward como dormía, parecía un bebé. Lo conocía poco pero como me gusta, todo lo que hacía me traía más a él, hasta la manera de dormir; tímidamente toqué su cara con mis manos, su piel era como la de un recién nacido, lisa y suave.

El sueño que tuve sólo era parte de mi mente, pero era tan real, que al despertarme al lado de él, mi corazón se contrajo y un dolor en mi pecho me hizo encogerme. Edward rápidamente se levantó algo aturdido, miró para todos los lados de la habitación y cuando su mirada me encontró me regaló una sonrisa de oreja a ojera.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó algo sobreprotector.

—¡Sí! Estoy perfecta —mentí—. Puedes irte a tu habitación —planteé.

—Si no es mucha molestia, me quedaré para cuídate —dijo amablemente. Como podía negarme si cada rato me enamoraba más de él.

—Claro que te puedes quedar, pero no vas a dormir tan mal. Sí quieres acuéstate a mi lado, la cama es muy grande para dos —le sugerí, sintiendo como mi cara se ruborizaba.

Edward sonrió de nuevo, buscó en el closet una sábana y se lanzó a mi lado.

En toda la noche restante no pude dormir pensando en él, en su sonrisa, y en que estaba a sólo cinco centímetros de mí. Su olor invadió todo la habitación, eso me hizo suspirar varias veces.

En la mañana traté de despejar la mente en la cocina preparando el desayuno mientras los demás dormían, pero la sensación de Edward a centímetros de mí no me dejó olvidar nada de la noche.

* * *

gracias a las chicas por sus favoritos, followers reviews: samantha136 , lupsof, geova cullen, Sarah 1807, JenniferPao. Cherryz cisne, Betsyrubble, LOQUIBELL, Shaky93, florcitacullen1.

gracias por tu comentario florcitacullen1.

también me puede leer en wattpad. como a tu lado soy feliz, yepezlisbth.

su comentarios son importante para mi, así que déjeme saber que opinan

Lisbth-


	7. Capítulo 6: Preocupación

Capítulo BETEADO por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta FEP.

www facebook com / Grupos / élite. fanfiction /

* * *

Capítulo 6: Preocupación

 **Edward POV.**

Bella no reaccionaba después del golpe en la cabeza. La llamé varias veces pero no respondía, eso me angustiaba. Mi ángel, estaba mal por mi culpa y no hacía nada para hacerla regresar. Los intentos de mi parte para que volviera no resultaban para nada. Aún permanecía inconsciente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, di gracias a Dios por que no le había pasado nada grave como para quedar en coma. La agarré con mis brazos para atenderla mejor, yo no sabía mucho de medina, pero sí de primeros auxilios. Sólo tenía una opción: llevarla a casa para que descansara ya que un hospital queda a dos pueblos de aquí.

En la calle no estaba nadie, por la lluvia que se aproxima, así que nadie me pudo ayudar. No me importó cárgala solo, casi no pesaba y la sensación de tenerla junto a mí era muy agradable.

En la entrada mi madre, nos ayudó; no supe cómo explicarle lo de Bella sólo que estaba mal. Ella se ofreció a cuidarla mientras iba para donde María a buscar medicamento.

Salí casi corriendo hacia la casa de mi nana; al llegar no le expliqué mucho sólo que Bella estaba desmayada y que se golpeó la cabeza. María me ofreció varias pastillas para ella y un remedio casero para la cabeza. No esperé más para llevárselo, mi ángel necesitaba de atención y yo se la iba a dar.

En la casa, mamá está estaba en el cuarto de abajo con Bella, me imaginé que ese era su cuarto. Le di el medicamento a mi madre para que lo hiciera mientras que yo cuidaba de ella. La fiebre aumentó a medida del tiempo, sudaba mucho por todo el cuerpo; mi ángel la estaba pasando mal y yo sólo podía verla. Al colocarle la medina en la cabeza traté de no despegarme de ella ni por un instante pero mi madre se ofreció cuidarla, sin aceptar un no por respuesta. No tuve más opción que preparar el almuerzo y en la tarde la cena esperando que Bella despertara.

Terminé temprano la cena y fui de inmediato para la habitación, mi madre estaba recostada en la cabecera de la cama. La levanté y la llevé a su cuarto, percaté que estaba durmiendo profunda para bajar donde Bella.

Ella seguía inconsciente; la miré muchas veces pero nada, no reaccionaba. Intenté probar sus tiernos labios pero no pude, mi corazón se acelerada y mis piernas me temblaban. En una ocasión los rocé. Sentí la gloria al tocarlos, pero no estaba bien así que me alejé. Me dolió dejar sus labios, después de probarlo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso.

Traté de concentrarme en otra cosa, pero era imposible así que busqué algo que me ayudara. En su peinadora sólo había tres objetos decorativos; seguí revisando, en la primera gaveta tenía ropa, en la segunda unos libros y un álbum de fotos; la curiosidad me mataba por revisar el álbum pero lo dejé donde estaba. Tomé el primer libro de fantasía. Su título no se veía, la portada estaba dañada, sólo leí el prólogo para saber un poco del libro; al principio sólo era fantasía pero decidí leer un poco más mientras que Bella reaccionaba…

En la mitad del libro encontré varias fotos de ella y un hombre; los celos que sentí por las foto hizo que mi cuerpo se prendiera en llamas, Bella tenía novio y yo tan estúpido enamorándome solo.

Cada foto que veía salía con el abrazándose, riendo y besándose; no pude soportar más viéndolas. Acomodé todo como estabas y me senté en la cama en la parte inferior derecha. Bella dormía como un ángel, eso me volvía loco, no dejé de mirarla ningún momento aunque mi corazón se estaba partiendo en mil, al saber su situación sentimental.

Cuando el sueño me venció, no supe más nada de ella, hasta que algo se movió con brusquedad en la cama, abrí los ojos rápidamente para saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Era ella que se acaba de parar, mi corazón latió descontrolado. Por fin mi ángel reaccionó.

—Hola —saludé con voz ronca. Bella miró para todos lados de la habitación pero al parecer no me vio. Su mano intentaba moverse, inmediatamente se la agarré para que supiera que estaba con ella.

Le pregunté cómo estaba, ella respondió que se encontraba bien; no le creí mucho así que me levanté para observarla mejor pero ella muy terca intentó levantarse. No la dejé; en cambio, me senté muy cerca de ella. No sabía cómo reaccionaría pero no podía estar lejos de ella, la necesito cerca de mí para sentirme vivo.

Las sensaciones que sentía al estar con ella, no podría compararlas con nada, el poco tiempo de conocerla era lo suficiente para que mi mente la pensara cada rato y mi corazón reaccionara de una manera extrema.

Después de comer, ella se recostó para descansar, yo sólo busqué un asiento al lado de su cama para obsérvala dormir. Al instante, yo también caí profundo en un sueño…

Al parecer todos en la casa estábamos sufriendo de sueño porque mi madre no bajó en toda la tarde para ver cómo estaba Bella. Debía estar muy dormida para no venir a verla, ella era como la hija que no tenía.

En mitad de la noche sentí una mano acariciándome las mejillas, no hice mucho caso y seguí durmiendo hasta que caí en cuenta en la habitación que estaba durmiendo. Desperté bruscamente, mirando para los lados, en eso su mirada se conectó con la mía por varios minutos. Si no fuera por mi auto control, me lanzaría a besarla apasionadamente.

Hablamos un poco, y le ofrecí quedarme con ella para cuidarla, ella aceptó gustosamente; eso me hizo sonreír, me ofreció que durmiera en la cama con ella, sin pensarlo busqué una sábana en el closet y me acosté a su lado. Tenerla a unos pocos centímetros de mí hacía que no conciliara el sueño; su olor a flores de primavera me invadía los pulmones.

No sé en qué momento me dormí, pero en el momento que me levanté, mi ángel no estaba en la cama. Me perdí verla despertarse en la mañana. Su habitación aun olía a ella, tardé en un rato en salir de ahí.

En mi habitación todo era distinto, sólo me bañé para bajar a comer esperando que Bella estuviera ahí también.

En el comedor había dos platos en la mesa solamente, me entristecí cuando no la vi. ¿Dónde estará? ¿Por qué se fue tan temprano?

Al mirar el reloj comprendí que eran más de las 10 a.m. y que Bella está en la tienda trabajando, esa niña no podía quedarse tranquila por un día. Todos los días trabaja sin importar que estuviera mala.

Mi madre también estaría en su tienda, como todos los días no me quedaba nada que hacer a mí. Eso no me gusta para nada, quedarme en la casa sin hacer algo. Donde María ya le había arreglado todos los objetos dañados, así que no tenía trabajo para el día de hoy.

En la casa, tampoco podría hacer nada; las tuberías funcionan a la perfección, la cocina y la nevera eran nuevas, la madera estaba en buen estado, el piso pulido y limpio. Quedaba nada más el auto que era mi padre, es que estaba en muy mal estado, no funcionaba desde que él murió.

No tenía otra opción este día que reparar el auto viejo, para no ir a la tienda y comer a Bella a besos.

El auto no tenía un buen aspecto, el motor no funcionaba; los frenos, el arranque, la dirección y los cauchos tampoco. Comencé desinstalando los muebles un poco oxidados, el cuero permanecía intacto sólo hacía falta cambiarle los hierro que lo sostenía. Así que tendría que comprar tubos nuevos. El capo no se salvaba, estaba en muy mal estado y ni hablar de la maletera. No quedaba de otra opción que pedir las piezas por internet y revisar lo que faltaba al auto.

La señal, en el pueblo es muy mala. Apenas había teléfono público para comunicarse, a nadie le preocupaba el no tener internet o señal de televisión, pero para mí eso ahora era un problema. Tendría que ir al pueblo de al lado para poder usar una computadora con internet.

Sólo tres horas de caminos a pie para llegar al pueblo Agur. Donde la tecnología era más avanzada que aquí. No tenía otra posibilidad de comprar los repuestos para el auto. Así que no pensé mucho en salir al otro pueblo. Llevé conmigo cinco botellas de agua y algo para comer en el camino.

La vía se encontraba sola, se veía que rara vez pasaba algún vehículo por aquí. Los árboles frondosos a la orilla de la carretera mostraban unos bosques inmensos.

Las leyendas de esta zona cuentan sobres criaturas mitológicas.

Apenas llevaba media hora cuando la vegetación cambio por completo de húmedo boscoso árido rocoso y de nuevo a húmedo boscoso. Era como una franja que limitaba espacio territorial para cada bosque.

El camino se mantenía solitario y sin pista de algún vehículo por pasar, la poca comunicación entre los dos pueblos era evidente.

Llego un momento que volví a pensar en Bella y en lo maravillosa que era, pero ella tenía otro que conquistó su corazón. Había llegado tarde a su mundo para poder ganar su corazón. Como me gustaba cada minuto que pensaba en ella, mi corazón elevaba la velocidad de palpitar, parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho y se irá en busca de Bella.

Caminé por dos horas más pero nada que veía algún rastro de casas, así aumenté la velocidad de mis pies. Si seguía así, llegaría mañana y eso no me convenía, quería ver a Bella en la cena.

Ya había pasado el mediodía y el sol se reflejaba en dirección al escudo del Ángel en la plaza principal. Muy pocas personas merodeaban en sitio. Éste pueblo contaba con el doble de ciudadanos que Forks. Su economía se subsidiaba con metales en el sub suelo y agricultura.

Busqué desesperadamente un restaurante, el hambre que tenía no era normal, y la sed menos. Las cinco botellas de agua habían pasado hace mucho y mi cuerpo pedía más.

En eso de mirar todo el pueblo encontré, un pequeño restaurante abierto, no dudé en entrar para comer. La mesera me atendió muy amable, sólo pedí carne con ensalada tradicional. La comida estaba deliciosa, sin casi respirar me la comí toda. Después de salir del restaurante, vi una zona de internet, estaba muy lleno pero afortunadamente para mí, había una computadora disponible.

De inmediato busqué el sitio de compras por internet de piezas de auto. En la página salía de todo, piezas hasta de los primeros vehículos que salieron. Coloqué el modelo de mi auto, un Mustang del 99; miles de opciones salieron en la pantalla pero sólo seleccioné una, pedí todo lo necesario para arreglarlo. Lo único que faltaba era dar el número de mi tarjeta de crédito. Al realizar esa opción la petición fue hecha.

Sólo tardé media hora en el cibercafé; ya eran más de las tres de la tarde así que tenía que correr para no agarrar la oscuridad en la carretera.

De regreso corrí por varios minutos pero no pude por mucho más, volví a caminar por todo el camino, cada vez la luz del sol era menor. Con el ritmo que llevaba, primero iban a llegar los repuestos que yo a la casa. Sin darme cuenta, volví a correr y esta vez sin parar en todo el camino. Llegué a la casa todo sudado y cansado. Tenía años sin correr tanto, claro que en mi trabajo corría mucho, pero no como hoy.

En la entrada se encontraba Bella escuchando música y mirando al cielo. Mi corazón se aceleró, y si no es por mi autocontrol no sé qué hubiera pasado en ese momento.

—¡Hola! —saludé con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó mirándome de pie a cabeza.

—No es nada, sólo fui al pueblo de al lado caminado. —Sonreí abiertamente.

—¡Qué! Sólo a ti se te ocurre —dijo.

—¡Oye! Yo hago ejercicio. Y eso no es nada —presumí.

—Apuesto a que vienes cansado y tienes mucha hambre —se burló de mí.

—Pues, la verdad, me descubriste. Vengo que no puedo con mi alma —confesé.

—Déjame y te sirvió la comida —se ofreció amable. Como me perdía en sus ojos grises. Todo a mi alrededor se desvaneció, sólo era ella y yo. Pero la realidad me sacó de mi ilusión cuando mi estómago sonó muy fuerte.

—Gracias. Me iré a cambiar, ya vengo.

Subí rápido las escaleras, pasé por el cuarto de mi madre, quién estaba acostada en su cama.

—Hola, madre, ¿cómo te fue hoy? —pregunté.

—Bien, cariño. No te vi en el almuerzo y menos en la cena. ¿Dónde estabas? —dijo algo angustiada.

—Fui un momento al pueblo. Para comprar unas cosas —le conté.

—Oh, está bien, cariño. Te preparo la cena. —Se levantó lentamente de la cama, pero de inmediato la detuve.

—No, madre, no te preocupes. Bella se ofreció y acepté.

Ella sólo a sintió y me dio un beso en la frente.

En mi cuarto aproveché para darme un baño rápido, no quería que Bella me viera tan sucio.

Tardé poco en bajar las escaleras y llegar a la cocina; Bella esperaba con un plato de comida lleno hasta más no poder.

—Así, de hambriento me veo —pregunté.

—Es sólo…, pensé que tenías mucha hambre —dijo apenada.

Sin pensarlo, me lo comí todo; estaba realmente hambriento y la comida que preparó Bella sabía fantástico. Como me volvían loco las cosas que ella hacía.

* * *

gracias a las chicas por sus favoritos, followers reviews: samantha136 , lupsof, geova cullen, Sarah 1807, JenniferPao. Cherryz cisne, Betsyrubble, LOQUIBELL, Shaky93, florcitacullen1.

también me puede leer en wattpad. como a tu lado soy feliz, yepezlisbth.

su comentarios son importante para mi, así que déjeme saber que opinan

Lisbth-


	8. Capítulo 7 Cambio de planes

Capítulo BETEADO por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta FEP.

www facebook com / Grupos / élite. fanfiction /

* * *

Capítulo 7: Cambio de planes

 **Bella POV.**

En todo el día pensé en Edward, pero no lo vi. Desde que me levanté… Su imagen dormido a mi lado volvió a mi cabeza haciéndome suspirar más de una vez.

Finalizando la tarde no tenía nada que hacer, y mis pensamientos sólo eran para Edward. Busqué mi reproductor y coloqué la primera canción. Pero aun así pensaba en Edward, sin remedio todo mi cuarto olía a él. Salí al porche para tratar de pensar en otra cosa.

Pasé rato mirando al cielo, estaba despejado, la luna se asomaba, la brisa rosaba suavemente mi piel. La luz de la luna comenzaba a brillar despampanante. Los audífonos en mis oídos no permitían que oyera los sonidos de paisaje pero imaginé que sería como todos los días tranquilos, sólo el sonido de algún grillo o un renacuajo.

En el momento que sonó "Defying Gravity", me concentré en escucharla, me gustaba mucho esa canción. Cerré los ojos tratando que mi mente se fusionara con la canción. Al terminar volví a mirar al cielo.

Sin darme cuenta Edward estaba en la puerta mirándome, me sonrojé mucho. Agradecí que el bombillo del porche no funcionara bien, para que no se diera cuenta de mi reacción.

—¡Hola! —saludó. Lo miré, su atuendo estaba todo sucio y sudado. Aun así se veía tan sexual, ¡cómo alborotaba mis hormonas!

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —pregunté intrigada. Lo volví a mirar pero esta vez completo, no pude contenerme.

—No es nada, sólo fui al otro pueblo caminado. —Sonrió.

—¡Qué! Sólo a ti se te ocurre —dije imaginando todo lo que había caminado.

—¡Oye! Yo hago ejercicio. Y eso no es nada —dijo algo presumido.

—Apuesto a que vienes cansado y tienes mucha hambre.

—Pues, la verdad, me descubriste. Vengo que no puedo con mi alma —confesó.

—Déjame y te sirvo la comida —me ofrecí. Su mirada se cruzó con la mía estuvimos un rato así, hasta que su estómago sonó muy fuerte, he hizo que apartara su mirada.

—Gracias, me iré a cambiar. ¡Ya vengo! —dijo.

Cuando él subió las escaleras, caminé a la cocina para prepararle la comida, pescado blanco. En menos de media hora la comida ya estaba, él bajó un poco después, ya bañado, su camisa se le pegaba a su cuerpo y eso me hizo perderme por unos minutos en mi mente.

Miró la mesa donde estaba ya servida su cena, sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver tanta comida.

—¿Así de hambriento me veo? —preguntó mirándose.

—Es sólo que pensé que tenías mucha hambre —dije sonrojándome, a la vez que una risita nerviosa escapa de entre mis labios.

Edward se sentó a comer, y sin decir otra palabra se comió todo. Estaba impresionada, no había dejado pero ni un poco de la comida. Al finalizar, me levanté a lavar los platos pero él no me dejó, se ofreció, yo sólo asentí y salí al porche a lo estaba haciendo antes que él llegara.

En pocos minutos Edward se encontraba de nuevo a mi lado en el mueble colgante del porche, me sonrió tierno, y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Desconecté mis audífonos y apagué mi reproductor para hablar con él.

—Espero que te haya gustado la comida —dije.

—Si estaba divina, ¿cómo no me iba a gustar? —murmuró.

—Me alegra.

—¿Cómo sigues? No te vi en la mañana —preguntó.

—Lo de ayer, no pasó nada, sólo fue un golpe, ya se me pasó. Ah, perdona, es que no te quise levantar —dije recordándome verlo dormir.

—¡Oh, ya! Pero tienes que verte de ese golpe en la cabeza, es peligroso —dijo preocupado.

—¿Y tú qué hiciste en Agur? —pregunté.

—Yo, buscando una linda chica, pero nadie se compara contigo —dijo con voz juguetona. Sentí como mi cara se sonrojaba.

—Encontrarías muchas.

—No, la verdad que tú eres la más linda. —Me picó el ojo. De nuevo sentí como mi cara se volvía roja.

Nos quedamos así por un buen rato, hablando sobre las cosas que se nos venían a la mente, música, cultura, idiomas, de su trabajo, de mi carrera sin terminar. Todo era muy divertido y su presencia me agradaba mucho. Hasta que llegó un momento que me recosté en su hombro cerrando los ojos, perdiéndome en su respiración; no supe más de mí.

En la mañana amanecí en mi habitación, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo había llegado ahí, lo último que recordaba era Edward cantándome en portugués. Miré para los lados a ver si él estaba conmigo de nuevo, pero estaba sola en la habitación. Me levanté triste.

Me cepillé y me vestí sin muchos ánimos, no sabía que haría hoy; ya que, ayer, Esme me hizo prometer que agarraría el día completo, así que desde que llegué a éste pueblo tenía mi primer día libre y no sabía qué hacer. En la cuidad hubiera salido de compras o a algún parque, pero aquí todo era distinto.

Como era de costumbre, la mesa ya estaba servida, sólo me senté no había rastro de nadie.

Iré el reloj y eran más de las ocho, pensé que Esme ya estaba en su tienda.

Los panes estaban calientes aun, sólo agarré la crema y los rellené; un vaso de jugo de melón para complementar mi desayuno, no había pasado ni quince minutos cuando ya no sabía qué hacer.

Edward entró a la cocina aún dormido, con una bermuda, y sin camisa. Al verlo mi corazón casi se paralizó. Su pecho y su abdomen eran esculpidos, y ni hablar de sus brazos. Era como un dios griego que había bajado de su trono.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó. Se me olvidó respirar.

—Sí, muy bien —dije.

—Estás muy blanca.

—No es nada. Ven a comer que el pan está caliente y el jugo frío.

—Está bien. —Se sentó a mi lado y con una gran sonrisa comenzó a comer.

Terminamos los dos de comer, pero ninguno se movió esperando que alguien diera el primer paso.

—¿Qué vas hacer hoy? —pregunté.

—Esperar que lleguen los repuestos de auto —respondió.

—¡Oh! ¡Te puedo ayudar!

—Tú tienes que trabajar.

—No, tengo el día libre —dije con un gesto alegre.

—¡Ja ja! ¿Y así piensas tomarte el día libre, ayudándome? —bufó.

—Es que no tengo nada que hacer; la casa está limpia, la ropa lavada y planchada, las plantas están podadas y la verdad no encuentro qué hacer.

—Bueno, me ayudarás. Pero eso sí, después haremos algo divertido.

—Hecho.

El garaje en la parte trasera de la casa no se veía bien. Se encontraba llena de polvo y de sucio.

A continuación, Edward comenzó a desarmar el auto. Primero con las puertas, después con el capo y la parte trasera.

Como aun las piezas no llegaban, empezó a lijar la puerta derecha.

—¿Te puedo ayudar? —pregunté.

—Claro, toma una lija y ven, acércate. —Me tiró una lija y me hizo un gesto con el dedo de índice.

Me acerqué gustosa a su lado, comenzando a lijar el caparazón plateado de la puerta. Sin darnos cuenta terminamos la primera puerta.

La mañana a su lado era lo mejor que me había pasado en todo este tiempo, como me sentía a su lado no tenía explicación. La forma en la que hacía que mi cuerpo reaccionara, en cada gesto me volvía completamente vulnerable.

En medio de la mañana tomamos un descanso para preparar una limonada, ya que trabajamos mucho y el calor en la cochera era sofocante.

Después de largas horas lijando las puertas y las tapas delantera y trasera, comenzamos con la poca pintura que quedaba en el auto, sin parar hasta el medio día. A esa hora los dos necesitábamos comer, así que tomamos otro receso para almorzar. Esta vez los dos preparamos el almuerzo, sopa de guisantes con bolitas de masa de maíz y queso. Cada uno se comió dos platos, la verdad que el mío era mucho más pequeño que el Edward.

Segundos más tarde, un camión se estaciona frente a la casa. Edward salió para ver de qué se trataba mientras yo limpiaba los platos sucios.

Cuando terminé, salí, estaban bajando cosas del camión. Parecían repuestos, esos serían los que Edward estuvo toda la mañana esperando. Bajan una gran cantidad de cosas, de todo, piezas en acerco para el motor hasta los cauchos.

Los ayudé con lo que podía, aunque era poco lo que daban. Pero con varios hombres musculosos en pocos minutos bajaron hasta el último tornillo.

Imaginé cuánto dinero gastó en todas aquellas piezas para arreglar el auto viejo; seguramente era una reliquia familiar para conservarlo aún.

Los hombres se fueron inmediatamente y nosotros comenzamos por tercera vez a lijar el auto. En momentos nuestras miradas se cruzaban dejando de trabajar por minutos.

Edward terminó de quitar la pintura con un líquido especial para dejar toda la carrocería sin ninguna parte de la pintura plateada.

—¿Quieres pintar conmigo? —ofreció.

—¡Sí, claro! —dije.

—Voy a buscar lo que necesitamos. —Se fue del garaje, dejándome sola. Como no sabía en qué podía ayudar mientras que venía; traté de arreglar la cochera.

No tardó mucho en llegar con dos máscaras de gas, un gran pote de pintura y un compresor.

—Ven que te voy a enseñar cómo pintar un auto. —Me hizo seña que me acercara y me tiró la máscara.

Yo sólo asentí colocándome la máscara y tapándome la ropa con una bolsa grande para no dañar la tela con la pintura.

Así mismo hizo Edward. Al principio tapamos todos los vidrios y lo que se pudiera dañar con la pintura, después mezcló el color rojo de la pintura con un líquido y lo vacío en pistola del compresor.

—Comencemos —agregué.

—¡Vale! —sonrió.

Me agarró por la cintura, atrayéndome a su cuerpo para darme la pistola y envolverme en sus brazos. Eso me hizo enloquecer, tampoco así que mis piernas temblaron.

Al instante la pistola comenzó a sacar en forma de aerosol la pintura roja. Edward sujetó mis dos manos y empezó a moverlas de lado para lado bajando lentamente, cada vez pintando la latonería.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, me encantaba estar tan cerca de él. Su piel cálida rosaba en oportunidades mi piel, haciendo que el calor de mi cuerpo aumentara más de lo normal.

¡Cómo me estaba enamorando de Edward! Mis barreras desaparecieron desde el mismo momento en que le vi en la casa de María. Pero él no mostraba ninguna reacción hacia mí, tal vez yo no era su tipo, sino todo lo contrario, le gustaba las rubias, totalmente diferente a mi aspecto.

Nuevamente dejaba mi submundo cuando no podía respirar para volver a la realidad drásticamente, menos mal que traía la máscara para que Edward no viera como me había puesto.

Pintamos toda la carrocería del auto casi terminado la tarde, y como él había prometido hacer algo divertido los dos sin nada de trabajo. Buscó algo en el cuarto del fondo, cerca del mío en el primer piso.

Era una Play 2 con algunos juegos de todo tipo: de carreras, acción, aventura, niño y cocina.

—¡Wao! —exclamé—, así que aquí fue donde aprendiste a cocinar.

—Un poco, la mayoría me lo enseñó María —contestó riendo—. ¿Qué quieres jugar?

—No lo sé, ¿tienes algo de combate?

—Claro, pero no te quiero dar una paliza —fanfarroneó.

—Ajá, sí como no, deja de hablar y juega —reté.

Elegí al Guerrero Cobra, delgado y veloz según su descripción, mientras que él eligió al Maestro Dragón, muy fuerte y ágil.

Comencé perdiendo, pero al adaptarme a los controles era como manejar mi celular; el Guerrero con una habilidad escondida de un juego apreté los botones sin parar y venció fácil al Maestro.

Edward quedó con la boca abierta cuando su avatar quedó muerto.

—Haz hecho trampa —recriminó.

—¿Yo?, ¿trampa?, jamás. No es mi culpa que no sepas jugar —bufé.

—Enséñame lo que has hecho —pidió con una carita de niño inocente.

—No, son mis secretos.

—Qué mala eres, ¿de verdad no me vas enseñar? —suplicó de nuevo.

Sonreí al ver su actitud de niño pequeño. De nuevo hizo un puchero para que le enseñara pero como una chica dura que soy, volví a negar. Su cara cada vez se acercaba más a la mía quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia. Cuando sus labios se acercaron lo suficientes como para rosar los míos. Sonó la puerta.

En ese instante nos alejamos rápidamente, mirando cada uno mirando para un lado distinto. Esme entró a la sala con una expresión divertida.

—¿Qué han hecho, chicos? —preguntó.

—Jugando, madre —respondió Edward.

—Tú estás muy grande para eso —agregó.

—¡Oye! Sólo tengo veintidós años. Además le estaba enseñando a Bella —se defendió, diciendo una mentira.

—Si te gané —aclaré la situación.

—Parecen dos niños peleando —dijo Esme—. Más vale ayúdeme a hacer la comida.

—En un momento —dijo Edward.

Nos levantamos del suelo, hacia la cocina para realizar la cena.

Mientras él picaba los vegetales, yo hacía el jugo de fresas. En poco tiempo ya estábamos condimentando el pollo con el aderezo. La ensalada cocida la preparó Esme.

En menos de lo que esperamos, la cena ya estaba lista, así que Edward fue por María para comer todos como familia.

Esperando que él volviera, Esme conversó conmigo sobre el trabajo en la tienda. Yo le conté lo que nosotros hicimos en el día.

Cuando Edward llegó con María nos sentamos los cuatro en la mesa para cenar, en toda la cena Edward no dejó de mirarme y cuando nuestras miradas de encontraban, la bajábamos rápido para disimular.

Me ofrecí a acompañarlos para llevar a María a su casa; en el camino nadie habló, todo fue cayado hasta que rompí el silencio.

—María, ¿cómo estuvo el trabajo hoy? —pregunté para comenzar la conversación.

—¡Ay, hija! Como siempre muy duro, casi no descansé pero mi nieta vuelve mañana para ayudarme —dijo María.

—¡Vaya, así que tu nieta vuelve! ¿Dónde estaba viviendo? —preguntó Edward.

—Nueva York, estudiando en la Universidad —contestó María muy orgullosa. Yo había escuchado de esa universidad una de las mejores del país.

—¡Dios! De verdad, ¡qué Bien! —dijo Edward impresionado.

—Ya llegamos —dijo María.

—Hasta mañana, María, que pases buena noche —me despedí cordial.

—Buenas noches, nana —dijo Edward, abrazándola y besándola muy fuerte.

Como desearía que ese beso fuera para mí, desde que sus labios rosaron los míos, no he dejado de pensar en cómo sería un verdadero beso de Edward.

Nos regresamos a la casa; el pueblo estaba muy tranquilo como siempre, algún que otro ruido de un carro pero nada más.

—¿Vas a trabajar mañana? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí, sólo era un día de descanso —respondí, este día que pasé a su lado, fue el mejor que he vivido en mis dieciocho años.

—Qué lastima, tendré que terminar el auto solo. —Hizo un gesto de tristeza y suspiró.

—Espérame y te ayudo en la tarde —ofrecí mi ayuda.

—Yo te espero si, sólo si, me dejas cocinar a mí todos los días.

—¡Está bien! Pero yo te ayudo.

La noche pasó lenta, cada hora en mi cama fue algo eterno. No sé a qué hora me quedé dormida...

Pasó toda una semana Edward trabajando en su auto, y yo en la tienda. Aunque estábamos siempre juntos, fue poco el contacto

Todo el día me lo pasé en una burbuja mental, no dejé de pensar qué sería de mi vida anterior.

¿Si mis padres seguían buscando? ¿Si estarían bien, ellos dos solos?

No esperé más, salí del pueblo en busca de internet la mejor forma de comunicarme sin que descubran mi ubicación.

En el camino una mujer me ofreció darme un aventón, sin dudar acepté.

No pasó más de quince minutos cuando ya estaba en el pueblo, le agradecí y me bajé del carro.

Caminé por todo el poblado, hasta encontrar un cibercafé. A esta hora eran pocas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar. La mayoría eran niños jugando en las computadoras; habían no más de quinces computadoras, todas viejas para la época.

Me senté en la computadora siete; nunca había tenido una computadora tan grande. Siempre fue una pantalla ultra plana o una portátil; pensé en un momento qué tenía que hacer.

—Si entro en mi avatar, sabrán que me conecté y de dónde. Tendré que crear uno nuevo —hablé en voz baja para que nadie me oyera.

"Julieta María Amaya" coloqué en nombre de mi nuevo usuario. Sin durarlo, busqué a Jacob Black para hacer enlace. No tardó más de diez minutos en aceptarme, siendo el nombre y la foto desconocida para él.

—Hola, Pepito —escribí. Siempre cuando estábamos los dos solos, le decía "Pepito" como apodo.

—Hola, Desconocida —respondió más tarde de lo que yo me esperaba. Siempre cuando hablaba con él por redes sociales respondía de inmediato, pero ahora como no sabía quién era, no se preocupaba.

—¿Así tratas a tus amistades J.?

—No me digas que eres E.T. —contestó de inmediato. Al colorarle el segundo nombre abreviado se dio de cuenta quién era.

—Oye, más respeto, Pepito. Sí soy pero no me digas así. Quiero saber todo desde mi despedida, —La desconfianza que me provocaba la inseguridad de una red social, hacía que colocara todo en clave para nosotros dos.

—Todo mal, no sabes lo triste que me he sentido; los Reyes han destrozado toda la cuidad buscándote y aún sigue. Mi carro bien, te mataré cuando te vea, lo dejaste en un estacionamiento del Terminal Público. —Sus reproches, como siempre, por no cuidar su vehículo.

—Pero ya lo encontraste, y no le pasó nada; dile a mis padres que los amo pero que no me busquen. Te amo, nunca te olvidaré. Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir —me despedí, sin ver lo que me respondería.

Salí del cibercafé y el sol se estaba ocultando, tendría que darme prisa para no quedarme en la carretera a oscuras.

Al principio caminé rápido, pero a medida que avanzaban el temor de quedarme sola en la oscuridad me invadió, comencé a correr sin parar. Llevaba varios kilómetros recorridos cuando mi cuerpo perdió el equilibrio, caí al suelo sin poder evitar pegarme en la cabeza, quedando inconsciente...

* * *

gracias a las chicas por sus favoritos, followers reviews: samantha136 , lupsof, geova cullen, Sarah 1807, JenniferPao. Cherryz cisne, Betsyrubble, LOQUIBELL, Shaky93, florcitacullen1, floorchi, Clairedirectioner98.

también me puede leer en wattpad. como a tu lado soy feliz, yepezlisbth.

su comentarios son importante para mi, así que déjeme saber que opinan

gracias a las tres chicas por su reviews, mil gracias por su apoyo.

Lisbth-


	9. Capítulo 8 Angustia

Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.

www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction/

* * *

Capítulo 8: Angustia

 **Edward POV.**

En toda la semana, Bella se la pasó en la tienda trabajando sin descanso; casi no se veía en la casa. Extrañaba mucho compartir con ella, en ocasiones solo coincidíamos en la cena, pero siempre está muy distraída.

No quise molestarla, sabía que me estaba evitando. Lo que no sabía era el porqué de su actitud. Lo mejor sería darle su espacio.

Terminé el auto antes de lo esperado, sin ningún problema.

Pensé en probarlo por el pueblo, y sin duda mi pensamiento fue hacia Bella, así que no dudé en buscarla en la tienda, tal vez, cerraría temprano para acompañarme.

El carro funcionaba excelente, el motor rugía fuertemente; en la carretera todo un vehículo de carreras. Si mi padre estuviera vivo, estaría orgulloso de su hijo. A él le encantaba los autos. Toda su vida reunió para comprarse el Mustang, hasta que un día se cayó del caballo en la hacienda dejándolo en silla de ruedas; eso fue lo que acabó con su vida. Al recordar a mi padre no pude dejar de derramar una lágrima por él.

No tardé nada en llegar a la tienda, pero, para mi sorpresa, ya estaba cerrada por completo.

—¿Dónde estará Bella? —comenté en voz alta.

No me quedó de otra que buscarla por el pueblo pero ninguna señal de ella, al parecer la tierra se la comió, y eso me estaba preocupando.

Donde mi madre no estaba, también fui donde María pero nada, en la casa ni rastro de ella. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y no aparecía, eso si estaba grave, si le había pasado algo no me lo perdonaría.

Su desaparición me estaba preocupando demasiado, mis manos estaban sudadas y mi mente maquinaba todo tipo de cosas malas que le pudieron haber sucedido.

Salí muy rápido de la casa, preguntando a todos los que veía pero nadie sabía el paradero de ella. Busqué sin parar por el pueblo de nuevo hasta que me decidí por ir a los pueblos vecinos, a los más cercanos, ya que eran los únicos a los que era factible llegar caminando.

En la salida de Forks se encontraba un viejo en su casa, no lo reconocí a primera, pero al mirarlo bien distingo a Mateo, un viejo amigo de mi padre. Los años ya le estaban pasando factura, se veía muy delgado.

Lo saludé cordialmente, pregunté por su salud, y fui al grano del asunto preguntando por Bella. Recé porque la haya visto, y sí, Dios me escuchó, me dijo la dirección en que se fue y sin duda se fue al otro pueblo, no estaba muy lejos de aquí, pero era muy solitario.

Comencé a conducir rápido por la vía, mirando para todos los lados a ver si veía a Bella, pero sin resultado. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Bella pocas veces hablaba de ella, no sabía ni su apellido, ni de dónde venía; la verdad no conocía nada de ella.

Visualicé un cuerpo tirado a un lado de la carretera; estacioné para ayudar, pero, al bajarme, la sorpresa que me llevé fue grande, era Bella tirada en la vía. Desmayada por completo, la llamé varias veces pero nada, no respondió. Tenía signos vitales. La agarré y la subí al auto tenía que llevarla a un hospital lo antes posible; no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado desmayada.

Los desmayos de Bella me tenían preocupados, no era para nada normal que en una semana llevara varios desmayos, también lo peligroso de salir sola.

No quería pensar en lo que le hubiera pasado si alguien distinto a mí la hubiera encontrado, si le hubiera hecho algo a mi hermoso ángel.

En el pueblo no tenían hospital, sólo un consultorio público que a esta hora estaría cerrado, no dudé en salir lo más rápido en busca de un hospital.

Bella aún seguía desmayada, en el auto no daba razón de vida. Si no fuera por su respiración lenta, creería que estaba muerta.

No duramos mucho en llegar a el pueblo vecino, éste era el más grande de los pueblo a su alrededor. Aparqué en el estacionamiento del hospital y bajé a Bella cargándola inconsciente. Entré por la parte trasera del establecimiento, un letrero decía: "EMERGENCIAS".

En un momento la enfermera ya estaba atendiendo a Bella. Pero me prohibieron el paso al consultorio, tenía que esperar afuera, en la sala de espera. Cada minuto que pasaba y no salía nadie, me asustaba más. El sufrimiento que sentía por no saber de Bella me estaba matando.

Por fin, salió un doctor de emergencia llamando a los familiares de Bella Cullen, tuve que dar mi apellido porque no sabía cómo se apellidaba Bella.

—Sí, doctor, soy yo —dije rápido. Él me miró con cara de tristeza, pero no dijo nada.

—Dígame, doctor, ¿qué tiene Bella, por favor? —supliqué.

—Es sólo un desmayo, pero su cerebro está teniendo problemas. Tiene que ir a la capital a hacer un chequeo —respondió el doctor.

—¿Pero es algo grave? ¿Se va a morir? —dije con los ojos aguados.

—No es nada grave, sólo es un chequeo para verificar funcionamiento. Sólo tiene que comer mejor y nada de disgustos —explicó.

—Gracias a Dios y la Virgen —dije quitándome las lágrimas que caían por mis ojos—. ¿Puedo verla?

—Sí, claro, adelante. Está en la habitación 10 —dijo el doctor.

Corrí hacia la habitación, la desesperación por verla me mataba. Al entrar la veo. Está con los ojos cerrados, se veía tan tierna durmiendo, que me hizo suspirar más de una vez; sus brazos están llenos de agujas donde le pasaban varias vitaminas.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se quedó un rato quieta, pero después se movió muy rápido.

—¡Eh!, calma Bella, estás bien ahora —dije con una sonrisa. Miró para el lado derecho donde me encontraba.

—¿Que me pasó? —preguntó.

—Te desmayaste en la vía —respondí.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —volvió a preguntar.

—Busqué hasta por debajo de las piedras —dije.

—Lo lamento tanto, no debí salir sola, lo siento. —Estaba comenzando a llorar.

—No, tranquila, sólo que me tenías preocupado, pero ya estás bien, aquí conmigo —dije secándole las lágrimas—. ¿Tienes hambre? —pregunté.

—La verdad que sí, mucha. Caminé un montón —contestó.

—Bueno, ya vengo, te iré a buscar algo, no te vayas —dije jugando

Ella sólo rió un poco. Salí en busca de la cafetería, a ella le darían comida, pero a mí no y tenía mucha hambre, ya que no había almorzado nada porque estaba terminando el auto.

—Dos pasteles de carne, por favor —pedí en la cafetería.

—¿Algo más? —ofreció la chica.

—Dos jugos de manzana y una caja de chocolate, si es tan amable —dije con una sonrisa.

—Tenga, señor —dijo.

—Gracias. —Saqué la cartera y pagué la comida.

Los pasteles de carne se veía irresistibles, su olor incomparable. Visualicé una enfermera que pasaba por mi lado.

—Disculpe, señorita, ¿a qué hora dan de alta a la paciente de la habitación 10? —pregunté.

—Espere para verificar, señor —contestó la enfermera. Buscó en la computadora de la recepción—. En una hora cuando le termine el medicamento que se le está suministrando.

—Está bien, gracias —dije.

Fui a la habitación de Bella, quién estaba mirando con sufrimiento la comida que le habían traído del hospital.

—¿Qué no te gusta? —pregunté.

—La verdad, no. Mi madre siempre me obligaba a comer esta comida y la aburrí —dijo suspirando.

—Si quieres te comes estos pasteles —ofrecí. Vi como sus ojos se iluminaban. No pude evitar sonreírle.

—Gracias, Edward. Eres el mejor, no sé qué haría sin ti —dijo sonriendo.

—No es para tanto, Bella. Ten, come. Yo me comeré tu comida para no desperdiciarla. Y te traje una caja de chocolate. —Ella hizo un gesto tierno y comenzó a comer.

Los dos comimos en silencio, en ocasiones la miraba a la cara para ver sus hermosos labios y sus ojos. ¡Cómo anhelaba besarlos! En momentos, Bella me sorprendía mirándola como un tonto y desviaba la mirada.

—Permiso —habló una enfermera en la puerta.

—Pase. —Me paré de la silla.

—Vengo a quitarle el medicamento —dijo la enfermera.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo Bella. No pude no reírme, no pasó ni tres horas y ella parecía tener una eternidad en el lugar.

—Ya lista, señorita, se puede ir —dijo botando todo a la papelera y saliendo de la habitación.

—Bueno, niñita, vamos a nuestro hogar que mi madre debe estar muy preocupada —dije recogiendo las pocas cosas que teníamos.

—¡Dios, verdad! ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.

—Las 10 p.m. —respondí.

—¡Que tarde!

Salimos del hospital lentamente, ya que aún Bella se sentía un poco mareada por el fuerte medicamento que le habían colocado.

—¿En qué nos vamos a ir? —preguntó Bella algo pensativa. Señalé el vehículo rojo que se encontraba en el estacionamiento—. ¡Qué! Lo arreglaste por completo. —Yo sólo asentí.

Nos montamos en el auto y comencé a conducir rápido para no llegar a la casa tan tarde. En el camino no sabía de qué hablar hasta que decidí preguntarle por su pasado.

—Bella, nunca me has dicho, ¿cómo es tu nombre completo? —pregunté.

—Mi nombre... —Tardó un rato pensando. Yo dudé, nadie se tarda en responder algo tan simple— Bella Jazmín Swan.

—Jazmín —reí al saber el segundo nombre de Bella.

—Hey, no te burles, yo no tengo la culpa que mis padres me colocaran ese nombre —se defendió—. ¿El tuyo, cómo es?

—Edward Anthony Masen Cullen —dije.

—El tuyo no se queda muy atrás —dijo Bella burlándose ahora del mío.

—¿Qué hacías antes de venir a Forks? —pregunté.

—Estudié Comercio Internacional —respondió. Yo abrí los ojos como platos. Esa carrera costaba una fortuna en cualquiera de las universidades del país.

—¿Y tú que hacías? ¿Por qué tenías tanto tiempo sin venir? —preguntó Bella.

—Soy Oficial Especial de Crímenes de Tráfico de Drogas, y no tenía vacaciones desde hace mucho —contesté—. ¿Por qué viniste al lugar menos comercial del país?

—¡Umm! —Se queda callada por varios minutos— Dejé la carrera y éste lugar me gusta más.

—¡Oh, vaya! Viajar por el mundo no es lo tuyo —dije. Ella sólo hizo un gesto de amabilidad.

—No me gusta la hipocresía de las personas. —Suspiró—. Donde estudiaba ese era el pan de cada día. Además, estaba estudiando esa carrera por mi padre.

—Tienes que hacer algo que a ti te guste —comenté—, seguir a tu corazón.

—Eso mismo pienso yo. —Me regaló una hermosa sonrisa—. Quiero hacer lo que mi corazón me dice. Seguir mi sueños, no lo sueños que han creado para mí.

—¿Cuál es tu sueño? —pregunté.

—Ser feliz al lado de una persona que me ame, como yo a ella. —La miré por un momento, sus ojos brillaban—. También poder ayudar a los demás.

—Un hermoso sueño.

—No tiene nada de especial, sólo quiero ser feliz como cualquier persona.

—¿Qué te detiene? —inquirí.

—Nada, ahora puedo ser feliz.

—Llegamos a la casa —murmuré.

Guardé el vehículo en el garaje y fui directo a la sala, pero sólo se encontraba mi madre tejiendo.

—Madre, ¿cómo te fue hoy? —pregunté.

—Muy bien. La señora Carmen pasó por la tienda y estuvimos todo el día hablando —contestó Esme.

—Me alegro. Madre, ¿dónde está Bella?

—Está en su cuarto descansado, dijo que estaba cansada —respondió Esme.

—La encontré en la carretera desmayada —comenté.

—¿Qué? —gritó mamá—. ¡Esa niña no aprende! Debería ir y dejarla encerrada para que no vuelva a salir. ¿No ve que es muy peligroso? ¡Ella cree que puede ser la mujer maravilla! —Mamá formó un monólogo. Preguntando y respondiéndose ella misma.

—La llevé para el hospital más cercano —dije interrumpiendo su monólogo—. El doctor dijo que sólo tenía un desmayo, pero que se hiciera unos exámenes.

—Mañana mismo vamos a hacerlos.

—Mamá cálmate. —La coloqué junto a mí—. Los exámenes de Bella no lo hacen aquí, sino en la capital.

—¿El doctor qué dijo? —preguntó mamá angustiada—. ¿Es algo peligroso?

—No lo creo, sólo dijo que le hiciéramos los exámenes para ver qué tiene.

—Esa niña no vuelve a salir sola de esta casa. —Y así se fue parloteando para su habitación.

Subí a mi habitación para descansar, el día había sido agotador.

Cerré los ojos y la imagen de Bella se me vino a la mente, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Era tan dulce, tan amable, tal linda.

En los días siguientes le ayudé en la tienda, me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, era tan divertida.

Desde el desmayo de Bella nos unimos más, no pasaba ni un día que estuviéramos lejos, pero era tan responsable que en ningún momento dejó de trabajar y mi única opción de hacer algo y protegerla era también trabajar con ella.

El día de hoy no fueron muchos visitantes a comprar, Bella estaba leyendo y escuchando música. Yo arreglaba la mercancía nueva, sin muchos ánimos. Necesitaba hacer algo diferente que me liberara adrenalina.

—Vamos hacer algo esta noche —propuse, pero Bella seguía hipnotizada en su música.

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y fui para donde ésta estaba, le saqué los audífonos de los oídos.

—¿Que ha pasado? ¿Llegó alguien? —preguntó.

—¡No! Sólo te estaba preguntado si quisieras hacer algo conmigo esta noche. —Vi como ella pensaba.

—Sólo si no hacemos algo muy loco —dijo.

—Te lo prometo. —Sonreí.

—Bueno, será mejor que ya cerremos —propuso Bella.

—Déjame terminar de acomodar la mercancía.

Cerramos la tienda y fuimos a preparar la cena; en cuanto estuvo, Bella se fue a arreglar.

* * *

gracias a las chicas por sus favoritos, followers reviews: samantha136 , lupsof, geova cullen, Sarah 1807, JenniferPao. Cherryz cisne, Betsyrubble, LOQUIBELL, Shaky93, florcitacullen1, floorchi, Clairedirectioner98, AleCullenn, muse3841

Tarde pero seguro. :D

también me puede leer en wattpad. como a tu lado soy feliz, yepezlisbth.

su comentarios son importante para mi, así que déjeme saber que opinan

LOQUIBELL gracias por tu comentario

Lisbth-


	10. Capítulo 9 Juntos

Capítulo BETEADO por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta FEP.

www facebook com / grupos / élite. fanfiction /

* * *

Capítulo 9: Juntos

 **Bella POV.**

En la tarde, Edward me propuso salir, ya lo necesitaba. Yo no era una chica de salir, pero algo diferente me agradaría mucho.

Mientras Edward finalizaba la cena, yo me fui a cambiar, tenía mucho tiempo de que no me arreglaba para salir. Busqué en el armario un traje lindo pero sencillo, no quería que Edward viera lo enamorada que estaba por él.

Un vestido rosa claro que me llegaba hasta la rodilla, un poco descubierto de los hombros; un cinturón negro y unos zapatos del mismo color. El pelo me lo dejé igual, me llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Había crecído más desde que llegué a Forks.

Tardé un poco en arreglarme, quería que Edward me viera linda y así fue. Cuando salí del cuarto, él estaba en la sala esperándome. Se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Te ves linda —dijo.

—¡Gracias! —Me sonrojé. Él sólo me sonrió.

Salimos de la casa. Edward condujo hasta llegar a una hacienda pequeña, sé que se encontraba a la parte oeste del pueblo. Al principio me extrañé por el lugar, pero después de un rato volvimos al camino.

No sé dónde me quería llevar, pero ya nos estábamos alejando mucho del pueblo hasta que aparcó en un centro de diversiones.

—¡Aquí es! —murmuró Edward.

—¡Vaya! —Fue lo uno que pude decir, jamás había estado en una parque de diversiones, mis padres no lo permitían.

En pocos minutos, Edward compró un sin fin de boletos para montarnos en todo tipo de juegos. En toda la noche no paré de reír. Todo era tan lindo. Especialmente Edward, que no pude dejar de mirar su rostro perfecto y su actitud me enamoraba cada vez más. Estaba cayendo en un hoyo muy profundo con él.

—Me gustaría montarme en la montaña rusa —comenté con alegría.

—Es un poco alta —dijo—. Deberías montarte en otra cosa.

—Yo quiero —supliqué como niñita consentida.

—Sólo una vez —cedió.

La primera vez que el carrito subió y bajó a toda velocidad casi me tiró de ese carrito. Los nervios me estaban matando. Sin embargo, me volví a montar, esta vez, con Edward a mi lado. La segunda vez fue mucho mejor.

Sin darme cuenta nuestras manos estaban entrecruzadas. Los dos nos miramos por un momento y desviamos la mirada avergonzados.

—Ahora podemos ir a la casa del terror —comenté.

—¿Que no sufriste lo suficiente con montarte en ese infierno? —Señaló la montaña rusa.

—No fue para tanto —dije divertida.

—¡¿Qué no fue?! —cuestionó exaltado—. ¡Dios, Bella! Casi dejo me corazón ahí.

—Sólo vamos a la casa del terror y listo. —Puse mi cara de cachorro abandonado.

—Sólo a eso. —Me apuntó con su dedo índice.

—Bienvenido a su final —dijo una calavera al inicio.

—Aquí vamos —suspiró Edward.

En la primera parte estaba un cementerio con mucha tierra y vegetación real. El olor de carne muerta rodeaba el lugar. Vi moverse formas en nuestro camino. El ambiente estaba tenso. Y mis nervios aumentaban.

En la mitad del cementerio, comenzó a temblar el piso haciendo que varias lápidas cayeran y unos cuantos huecos se abrieran.

Me agarré de Edward lo más que pude. Sólo tenía un poco de miedo, nada más.

Algo frío y viscoso tocó mi pie izquierdo. Bajé la mira para ver qué era.

Una mano apuntada y ensangrentada me estaba tocando.

—¡Ahhh! —Brinqué como una loca encima de Edward.

—Pero Bella… —trató de decir Edward. No lo dejé.

—¡Un zombi! —grité—. ¡Corre!

Edward corría como un caracol, estaba muerto de risa por mi actitud. En cambio, a mí no me agradaba nada.

La siguiente zona era un hospital abandonado, lleno de sangre y cadáveres tirados alrededor.

Vi varias camillas moverse solas. Sólo volví los ojos a otra dirección y caminé más rápido.

Al igual que en el anterior, al llegar a la mitad de la habitación comenzaron los efectos. Yo sólo me concentré en mirar al piso para que no me volviera a suceder lo mismo.

Las luces se apagaron y destellos azules saliendo de las paredes.

—Cierra los ojos Bella, para que no te dé un infarto. —Él estaba gozando de mi miedo.

Una luz blanca salió de la pared. Se fue transformando hasta formarse el cuerpo de una mujer ensangrentada. Esta luz se dirigió directamente hacia Edward.

Lo vi ponerse blanco como un papel, sus manos temblaban y sus músculos estaban tensos. Un hombre con una bata toda mancha salió de atrás de la luz, tenía una motosierra encendida.

—Corre, Bella. —Me tomó de la mano y corrimos a todo lo que yo podía.

Ahora fue su turno de asustarse.

Sin darnos cuenta, entramos a otra sección de la casa. Ésta era tipo sótano, todo oscuro y húmedo.

—¡Qué comience el juego! —sonó en los altavoces. Esa voz se me hacía familiar.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Qué originales! —comentó Edward sarcástico—. La misma voz de juegos macabros.

Intentamos salir de ahí, pero no dimos con la puerta de salida ni de entrada. Todo estaba completamente sellado.

—Esto como que fue una mala idea —dije temblando.

—¿Tú crees? —Su sarcasmo no me simpatizaba.

—Deja el sarcasmo para otro momento.

—No te vuelvo a hacer caso.

Y así sin más las paredes se fuero moviendo, cerrándose cada vez más.

Ahora sí mi corazón se aceleró a mil por hora. Me invadió el pánico. Tuve un colapso mental; por una parte, el miedo y por otro, trataba de encontrar una solución.

—Por aquí —dijo Edward. Me guió hasta la pared que se movía, al lado se encontraba una pequeña puerta bien sellada para ser casi indetectable.

—Gracias a todos los santos por salvarnos —dije al salir de esa infernal casa.

—Espero que hayas aprendido la lección.

—Oh créeme, que sí la aprendí.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos. No quiero ser agua fiesta, pero con ese susto ya es todo por hoy.

—Estuvo increíble —dije. Él sólo me sonrió.

—Esa era la idea —dijo en un tono alegre.

Caminé hasta llegar al vehículo, me monté en la parte de piloto y Edward me miró de una manera extraña.

—Déjame conducir —propuse. Él lo pensó por un rato hasta que tiró las llaves del vehículo y resignado se posicionó en el asiento del copiloto.

Aceleré hasta el fondo, la carretera se encontraba vacía y eso me daba oportunidad de correr todo lo que yo quisiera. Edward no habló en el camino, sólo me veía y sonreía.

Tenía sus manos fuertemente agarradas en el asiento y en su cinturón. Su pose era de alerta, aunque en ningún momento dejó de sonreír.

—No corras tanto, Bella —dijo en susurro.

—Sí que eres cobarde. Ni que no supiera manejar —respondí.

—¿No tuviste demasiado con la montaña rusa y la bendita casa del terror? —resopló— ¡No, claro que no! Sólo quieres que yo muera de un infarto joven.

—No te va a pasar nada.

—Claro como digas.

En la entrada del pueblo desaceleré. En pocos minutos estamos en la casa. Todo se encontraba oscuro, imaginé que Esme estaría durmiendo, así que traté de hacer lo menos posible de ruido.

Estacioné el vehículo en el garaje y entré inmediatamente a la casa. Afuera estaba haciendo mucho frío. Esperé a que Edward entrara para desearle las buenas noche e irme a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, al levantarme, me arreglé y fui a desayunar, como siempre ya estaba listo, esta vez Esme lo había hecho. Desayuné sin mucho entusiasmo, no me sentía muy bien. Regresé a mi habitación y me recosté para que se me pasara el malestar, pero en eso entra Edward con cara de preocupación. Yo sólo le muestro una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Edward sentándose a mi lado.

—Nada, ¡estoy bien! —mentí.

—No te creo, Bella. No te hagas la dura —murmuró.

—Edward, estoy bien, sólo tengo sueño —respondí.

En eso él sólo me miró y se va resignado, cerró la puerta lentamente; yo cerré los ojos y no supe más de nada.

La tranquilidad que sentía era sorprendente. Todo calma, nada de tristeza, ni de soledad. La calma me invadía, la sensación era tan placentera que no quería dejar de sentir, tal vez estaba en el cielo del que todo mundo habla...

—Bella, Bella, por favor, despierta —dijo Edward con tono triste.

Abrí los ojos. Él estaba a mi lado con cara de preocupación, sus ojos se veían apagados, diferentes a como siempre me miraba, su mandíbula se encontraba tensa. Yo sólo moví los ojos. Me sentía tan casada que no podía hacer nada. Él se tensó más y me sujetó la mano, estaba tan cansada que los párpados se me volvieron a cerrar solos.

En medio de la noche volví abrir los ojos, Edward aún se encontraba conmigo, estaba con los ojos cerrados apoyado en la cabecera de la cama. Me levanté con cuidado, él no se percató de que no estaba a su lado, debería estar dormido. Salí del cuarto lenta y silenciosamente para no despertarlo, tenía mucha hambre, no recordaba desde cuando no comía.

Preparé unos panes y rápidamente me los comí. Fui al baño, parecía que hubiera dormido un año mi cuerpo se encontraba tenso y adolorido. Resignada volví al cuarto, Edward aún seguía durmiendo en la misma posición. No lo quise despertar, sólo me escabullí en la cama, pero no fui tan ágil como la primera vez, él se levantó asustado mirando para todos los lados de la habitación.

—¡Estoy bien! —alegué.

—Bella, ¿cuándo será el día que harás caso? —preguntó.

—Yo siempre hago caso —me defendí.

—¡Claro que no! Llevas dos días inconscientes —agregó. Lo miré sorprendida dos días inconscientes, si sólo hace minutos hablé con él.

—¡Qué! —exclamé.

—Sí, Bella, a todos nos has tenido preocupado. —Su voz se cortó en la última palabra.

—¡Vaya! No volverá a pasar —dije.

—¡Ash! Ese no es el caso, tú no te cuidas para nada. Deberías cuidarte más —dijo Edward.

—¡Está bien! Me cuidaré mejor —respondí.

Tanto tiempo dormí, por eso tenía tanta hambre, por eso mi cuerpo estaba tan tenso, pero ¿por qué, si no hice nada para cansarme tanto?

Le propuse a Edward que se quedara conmigo esta noche para no quedarme sola. Me gustaba tanto estar con él que no lo pensé dos veces en decírselo, él aceptó con gusto y se acostó a mi lado, pero esta vez me acercó a su pecho y me abrazó con sus fuertes brazos.

Estar tan cerca de él es como tener mi pedacito de cielo. Su olor inundaba toda la habitación y eso me encanta.

No me di cuenta de a que hora que me dormir, pero cuando desperté Edward aún me abrazaba dormido, lo que me hizo suspirar varias veces. Su presencia hacía que mi cuerpo se comportara de una manera extraña.

La electricidad que pasa por todo mi cuerpo cuando él me toca no es normal, cómo mi corazón late, mis piernas me fallan, jamás lo he sentido por alguien.

De nuevo, mi mente sólo pensaba en él, tenerlo tan cerca, no dejaba que mi cerebro trabajara normal.

Miré su linda cara por varios minutos, un dios, bajado del mismo cielo, se encontraba durmiendo como un bebé en mi cama. Traté de besarlo, pero los nervios me invadieron. Pensar en que él me rechazara me causa un dolor en el pecho.

Sus ojos verdes, poco a poco se abrieron, y una sonrisa salió de su cara; me apretó más así cuerpo, eso hizo que me colocara roja como un tomate. Él de inmediato se dio cuenta y se alejó de mí.

—Buenos días, Bella durmiente —dijo Edward con un tono encantador.

—Buenos días, Edward —saludé.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —preguntó mirando a los ojos. Cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los míos me perdía por completo en ellos.

—Excelente —respondí, levantándome de la cama.

—Bueno, tendrás mucha hambre, tienes dos días sin comer —argumentó Edward.

—La verdad que sí tengo hambre, pero no tengo dos días durmiendo, si sólo fue un ratico.

—Si 48 horas durmiendo son un ratico, entonces yo no dormí nada —bufó.

De seguro es una broma que Edward me estaba jugando, yo sólo le di una pequeña sonrisa y me levanté de la cama, fui al baño a ducharme. Salí y me cambié rápido para ir a comer. La noche anterior comí un poco, pero aún mi cuerpo pedía comida.

Caminé hasta la cocina, el olor del desayuno llenaba toda la casa. Esme se encontraba preparando panecillos y Edward devorándose la comida que estaba en la mesa.

Sonreí al verlo con tanta hambre. La que durmió dos días seguidos fui yo y él era el que se estaba muriendo de hambre. Caminé hasta llegar a su lado, los saludé con mi mejor sonrisa y me senté a comer el desayuno. Tenía tanta hambre que por primera vez en mi vida no le presté atención a los cubiertos, comí con las manos, imitando a Edward.

Como era domingo, Esme no me dejó ir a trabajar. Me dejó con mi custodio Edward, para que me cuidara toda la tarde, mientras ella iba al pueblo a trabajar un rato.

No me quedó de otra que aceptar y ver una película con él, ya que me vigilaba y criticaba cada cosa que hacía, la única parte que me dejó sola fue el baño y él se quedó en la puerta esperándome.

Estaba totalmente loco por cualquier cosa, me ayudaba o no me dejaba hacer nada. Resignada vi la película sin muchos ánimos, me trataban como una niña pequeña que necesitaba que sus padres le hicieran todo, eso me molestaba. Aunque me gustaba estar tan cerca de él, no que me tratara así.

En medio de la película, comenzó a llover haciendo que entrara un frío horrible. Nunca había llovido tan fuerte, ni hecho tanto frío por esta zona; algo estaba pasando. Me levanté para cerrar la puerta del segundo piso que daba al balcón trasero, pero Edward me siguió y se adelantó cerrando la puerta antes que yo llegara. Lo miré con mala cara y bajé para mi cuarto, estaba cansada que me trataran así; primero mis padres y ahora él.

—¿Es que nadie puede dejarme hacer algo sola? —dije en voz alta.

Suspiré resignada. Todos a mi alrededor me trataban igual. Tal vez debería viajar de nuevo, conocer a otras personas y buscar trabajo. Estaba acostumbrada a estar con Esme y Edward, pero no soportaba su actitud sobreprotectora. Me fui de casa por eso, y ahora ellos me trabajan de la misma manera.

Me acosté en la cama para pensar en otra cosa, quería sentir lo mismo que hace dos días, cuando quedé dormida. Esa sensación era como estar en el Paraíso, pero todo tiene consecuencias, estuve dos días inconsciente. No podía permitirme hacer eso de nuevo, caer en un sueño y no volver a despertar. ¿Si la próxima vez no eran dos días si no años?

Alguien tocó a la puerta, eso hizo que volviera a la realidad.

—Pase —dije aún ida.

—Perdón, Bella, por tratarte así, pero debes saber que me preocupo por ti —se disculpó Edward triste.

—Te perdono Edward, pero no me gusta que me traten como una niña, ya no lo soy —repliqué enfadada.

—Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar. Déjame compensarte, vamos al lago —propuso.

—¡Esta bien! Vamos, pero si me vuelves a tratar así, no te volveré hablar. —Le dediqué una tímida sonrisa y él me la devolvió.

Salimos en el vehículo del pueblo, no sabía dónde me llevaría, sólo que era una laguna fuera del pueblo. En todo el camino lo que hicimos fue cantar, Edward tenía una voz horrible, casi rompía los vidrios del carro, mientras que yo era todo lo contrario. Desde pequeña mi madre se empeñó en que su hija fuera a clases de música y baile, al principio no me gustaban, pero ahora veía lo importante que eran para mi vida las clases que tuve que tomar.

El aire puro entraba por las ventanas del vehículo y el sonido de la naturaleza inundaba nuestro alrededor. Este paseo fue la mejor idea que tuvo hoy Edward. Cuando llegamos observé la grandiosa laguna que se encontraba frente a nosotros. Miré a Edward con los ojos como platos.

—Es bellísima —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Muy bonita —afirmé mirando alrededor.

—Esta laguna sólo la conoce mi familia, ya que está en nuestras tierras —comentó Edward buscando algo en los árboles.

—¡Oh, qué bonita! No sabía que tu familia tiene hacienda.

—Pues la verdad, es de mi padre. Cuando murió, mi madre no tuvo valor en venir y mucho menos en venderla —murmuró.

—¿Y ahora quién la administra? —pregunté.

—Mi tío con su familia. —Salió de atrás del árbol con una balsa.

—¡ _Wao_! ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —lo miré.

—Estaba escondido, siempre la dejo en el mismo lugar cuando vengo —contestó.

—Bueno, entonces, vamos, que nunca me he montado en una balsa —murmuré.

El clima estaba perfecto, el sol brillaba fuerte, pero unos árboles nos daban sombra, el viento constante. Agradecí que para esta parte no estuviera lloviendo. Nos montamos en la balsa. Para Edward era fácil, pero para mí no, me costó un mundo montarme y hasta casi que la volteo. El ambiente es grandioso, la vegetación a la orilla de la laguna era de todos los colores posible, los pequeños peces se asomaban para comer del pan que les lanzaba a los patos. Edward remó y remó hasta llegar el otro punto de la laguna. Descansó y se acercó a mí.

—Y dime, ¿qué te parece, te gusta? —preguntó.

—¡Umm! No lo sé… —Hice una pausa para que pensara que no me gustaba—. Me encanta, es muy hermoso este lugar —le respondí.

—Ajá, yo pensaba que no te gustaba. Bueno, eres la primera que traigo aquí, espero que guardes este recuerdo como sólo de nosotros, porque eso haré yo —me susurró al oído. Dios, cómo me podía al tenerlo tan cerca, su voz hacía que mi cerebro quedara en blanco.

—Sólo nuestro —dije sonrojándome.

* * *

gracias a las chicas por sus favoritos, followers reviews: samantha136 , lupsof, geova cullen, Sarah 1807, JenniferPao. Cherryz cisne, Betsyrubble, LOQUIBELL, Shaky93, florcitacullen1, floorchi, Clairedirectioner98, AleCullenn, muse3841,blueorchid02, alianna09.

también me puede leer en wattpad. como a tu lado soy feliz, yepezlisbth.

a partir de hoy, comienzo a subir los cap en wattpad.

su comentarios son importante para mi, así que déjeme saber que opinan

LOQUIBELL gracias por tu comentario y blueorchid02 ya actualice :D

este es el ultimo cap beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, de ahora en delante estoy sola. espero que me ayuden.

Lisbth-


	11. Capítulo 10 Enamorado

Capítulo 10: Enamorado

 **Edward POV.**

Todo el día, lo único que hice fue estar pendiente de Bella, pero como le molestaba, hablé con ella y le prometí que le daría su espacio, además quién era yo para tratarla así, sólo un conocido que vivía en el mismo techo durante un tiempo limitado. La invité para el lugar más hermoso que conocía para hacer las paces, ella acepto gustosa, sin demorarme saqué el vehículo del garaje y comencé a manejar.

La hacienda de mi padre quedaba a sólo a 20 minutos en carro. Bella encendió la radio y estaba la canción que me gustaba, sin dudar canté bajito, para que ella no notara lo mal que cantaba, pero ella hizo lo mismo comenzó a cantar la canción, ¡Por Dios! Que voz tan bella tiene Bella, una voz de ángel.

Me hipnotizo con su hermosa voz, de verdad era un ángel bajado desde el mismo cielo, la cosa era cómo llego a éste pueblo, tan pequeño que nadie conocía. El destino era fantástico, puso a Bella en mi camino, y eso nunca lo iba a olvidar, aunque ella no me quisiera como yo la estaba queriendo, tenerla cerca era lo importante para mí, nada más importaba sólo ella, a mi lado.

De acuerdo, con mi plan para éste día será inolvidable para los dos, no la llevaría al mejor restaurante ni a otro país, sólo era la laguna de mi familia, donde un día mi padre le pido a mi madre matrimonio. Cada vez que me sentía solo o triste, me escapaba a la laguna para olvidarme de todo, pero hoy será distinto. Le mostraré a Bella, mi mejor lugar, mi espacio.

Nos bajamos del vehículo, ella tenía la cara de sorpresa, nunca imaginó que esta laguna fuera tan linda, dediqué una sonrisa y fui a buscar la balsa, le conté un poco sobre la historia de la hacienda, ella se veía entusiasmada por montarse.

En el trascurso, ella casi se caía al agua pero no pasó a mayores, por fin se montó y comencé a remar. El día estaba perfecto, no pude elegir un mejor día, los patos estaba detrás de nosotros para comer, los peses también salía a la superficie para devorar los pequeños trozos de pan, llegué a la mitad de la laguna.

Me acerqué cuidadosamente a Bella, para hablar un rato con ella, su olor inundo todo mis pulmones y eso me fascinaba, por un momento pensé en besarla pero no, tenía que ser un hombre respetuoso con ella, no era igual a la demás chica que conocía. Con ella era algo totalmente distinto desde la primera vez que la vi, lo único que no te fue sus hermosos ojos, nada más y eso era algo muy raro en mí.

Comencé hablarle al oído, quería estar cada vez más cerca de ella, necesitaba estar con ella, mi mundo perdía valor sólo por ella.

Una llovizna interrumpió nuestro momento, tuve que volver a mi puesto para remar. Hice lo más rápido que pude, pero eso no valió la lluvia nos alcanzó mojándonos todo.

Miré a Bella al llegar a la orilla, estaba temblando del frío que estaba haciendo, no dudé y la abracé, todo su cuerpo templaba irracionalmente, me preocupé y la abracé más.

Finalmente llegamos al carro, la dejé de abrazar para buscar una manta en la parte trasera del vehículo, cuando me gire a verla mis ojos de posaron en su cuerpo, su ropa toda mojada se le pego al cuerpo, mostrando su delgada figura con sus curvas, toda una diosa, en frente de mí. Tardé minutos en reaccionar, ella aún temblaba y si no me apuraba se iba a enfermar. Rápidamente la metí en el vehículo, y comencé a conducir, ella prendió la calefacción y se abrigó bien con la manta, aceleré para que no se resfriara. Ya llegando a la casa la lluvia era más fuerte. Salimos corriendo para la entrada.

—Gracias la pase genial —tartamudeó Bella.

—¡De nada! Contigo yo siempre me la pasó increíble. —Sonreí.

Para nuestra suerte estaba abierta, entramos y Bella se fue directo a su cuarto, no quise seguirla por sabía que se iba a cambiar. Busqué a mi madre quién encontraba en la cocina haciendo la cena, le dediqué una sonrisa y un beso, no la abracé porque me encontraba mojado, ella me miró con el ceño fruncido y me mando a cambiarme.

—Por dios, Edward. ¿Te viste en un espejo? —preguntó Esme.

—¡No¡ —respondí.

—Pareces un perro sin dueño. —Reí sarcástico.

En toda la noche Bella no salió de su habitación, no quise molestar. Una vez que cené fui directo a mi cuarto.

—o—

—¿Qué tienes pensado en hacer hoy? —pregunté a Bella.

—Lo mismo de todo los días, estar en la casa —respondió.

—¿Quiere volver a salir conmigo?—dejó lo que estaba haciendo y me miró.

—Depende —dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Cuál es la condición? —me acerqué a ella.

—Ahora soy yo, quién dirá dónde ir —su sonrisa opacaba a gato de Cheshire, algo tenía planeado.

—Estoy dudando. —Entre cerré los ojos.

—No será nada malo. —Bella, se veía tan tierna haciéndose de inocente.

—¡Vale! ¿Otra condición? –pregunté.

—Yo manejo. —mi corazón se aceleró. Ella era peligrosa detrás del volante—. No pongas esa cara. Tampoco acepto un no por respuesta esta noche.

—Como que ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

—No seas cobarde, te aseguro que te va a gustar.

—o—

En algún lugar de la cabeza loca de Bella, creía que yo me iba a divertir viéndola correr a toda velocidad por la carretera llena de curvas mortales.

—¡Que no! —chillé.

—No, puedes decir que no —sus ojos de borrego no me dejaban reprenderla.

—¡Por Dios! Estás loca mujer —grité.

—Sólo una carrera. —ahora se estaba mordiendo su labio inferior.

—No quiero ver tu cuerpo volar por uno de los voladeros —argumenté.

Bendita la hora que acepté venir hasta éste lugar. Esa carita de ángel de Bella, era una máscara para hacer sus maldades. Cuando la vi en el lobby de la casa, caí como un tonto, al observarla con unos pantalones pegados que le quedaban de infarto, se le veía unas piernas, ¡que! Mejor no pensar.

Traía una chaqueta de cuero negra abierta y dentro un escote mortal. Sin hablar de su maquillaje, fue la primera vez la que vi maquillada completamente

Como un bobo, la seguí hasta el carro como perrito faldero. En todo el camino sólo la miré. No me concentre en nada más.

Estúpida idea.

Bella me había traído hasta los acantilados, una zona poco trascurrida en la noche, y no precisamente a ver la luna y las estrellas.

—¿Quién fue el demente que te metió esta idea en la cabeza? —murmuré entre dientes.

—Un niño pasó en la mañana por la tienda y me invito. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Dime si ese niño está por aquí, —dije— lo voy a matar con mis propias manos.

—Relájate. —Caminó hacia el auto.

—Un momento. —La detuve—. No vas a manejar Bella, estás loca.

—Tú aceptaste hacer lo que yo quería. —golpe bajo. Como no iba aceptar si sus niñas estaban acaparando mi atención—. Así que te aguantas.

—No hay forma de hacerte cambiar de idea. —ahora era yo quién estaba utilizando mi carita de perrito herido.

—No —se subió al auto.

—¡Rayos! —corrí al lado del copiloto.

Sí la primera vez que dejé a Bella conducir, casi se me sale el corazón. Ni hablar éste momento, tenía cerrado fuertemente los ojos y agarrado el asiento con mi dos manos.

—Vive el momento. —en ese momento comenzó mi tortura.

Cuatros carros más competían contra nosotros. Todos eran hombre.

En el tablero la aguja de velocidad apuntaba a 240km/h. Mientras que yo rezaba mil rosarios para salir vivos que esta locura.

En la curvas, ella pensaba que era un juego de niños, cada vez aceleraba más y al último momento cuando yo estaba teniendo un ataque cardíaco bajaba la velocidad para poder girar el auto.

—¡Bella, para! —grité muerto del pánico. Uno de nuestros competidores estaba junto a nosotros tratando de pasarnos, y a sólo metros estaba una curva mortal.

—¡Ni loca! —he hizo todo lo contrario.

Mis ruegos fueron escuchados, la meta está muy cerca y no había curvas en el camino.

Por la nuestra izquierda pasó un auto amarillo a todo lo que daba, ganándole la carrera a Bella.

—Mierda. —exclamó. Fue la primera vez que la escuché decir una mala palabra—. Casi lo tenía.

—Nunca en tu vida, me vuelvas hacer eso —dije entre jadeos.

—Gracias —se giró y me beso la mejilla.

—Vamos a la casa. Ahora manejo yo —Bella se bajó del auto y se fue en dirección contraria.

—Oye —llamé.

—Tengo que pagar —comentó.

Se tuvo un buen rato hablando con el tipo del auto amarillo.

—Ahora sí, nos podemos ir. —se veía espectacular con una sonrisa radiante.

—Sabes que casi muero de un paro cardíaco.

—Fue lo más emocionante que he hecho en mi vida —comentó.

—Hay muchas más maneras para emocionarte y de manera más segura.

—Hablas igual que mi padre —se quejó.

—Sólo quiero protegerte —respondí.

—o—

La mañana siguiente lunes, Bella protesto por quería ir a trabajar, a mi madre no le quedó otra opción dejarla. Victoriosa se fue arreglar para ir a trabajar mientras que la esperaba en la sala.

Como me gustaba esa niña tan inocente e indefensa, pero tan testadura. Suspiré varias veces, como su posible enamórame de ella en tampoco tiempo, mi mente jugaba conmigo a cada rato mostrándome su sonrisa cada vez se cerraba los ojos.

—¡Ya estoy lista! —interrumpió con su hermosa voz.

—Pues no se diga más, damisela vamos a trabajar —murmuré.

En la tienda, aun no era la hora para abrir, así que mi ángel comenzó a arreglar algunos objetos y yo limpié la parte trasera. No esperamos mucho, para atender a varios turistas. Me moría de los celos cuándo los hombre comenzaban a coquetearle y a mirarla de forma obscena.

Los miré de forma envenenadora cuando sus miradas pasaron por la mía, quería matarlos a golpe por mirar a mi ángel de esa manera, ella merecía todo el respeto posible, pero me contuve a ver a mi lado a Bella. Dejó de atenderlos por venir a ver que me pasaba. Le dije una mentira y esta vez fui yo quien atendió a esos hombres.

Estuvimos ocupados toda la mañana y la tarde, sin tiempo para descasar ni para hacer las cosas habituales como leer o jugar cartas. Cuando la tarde ya estaba finalizando, el crepúsculo se estaba asomando, fue ahora de cerrar la tienda para hacer inventario.

Me trasladé a la parte trasera, donde se encontraba Bella sobre una escalera, buscando en mural de libro. Me situé abajo de ella para ayudarla a bajar, pero algo salió mal y Bella cayó, con rapidez me lancé para evitar el golpe.

Así fue como los dos estábamos tirado en el suelo, ella encima de mí. Sus manos se posaron en mi pecho y su cabeza quedo a centímetros de la mía, ella cerró sus ojos al momento del impacto, yo la imité pero rápidamente abrí mis ojos, tenerla tan cerca hizo que mi corazón palpitara rápidamente. Su aliento rozó mi mejilla, su ojos de abrieron.

Mi auto control se perdió en ese mismo instante, tomé su labio con el mío. Primero fue sólo un pequeño roce, pero mi cuerpo pidió más, así que aproveché y la besé. Al principio no me correspondió, la miré para ver su reacción. Sus ojos expresaban deseos.

La seguí besando pero en esta oportunidad ella me correspondió, abrió sus delicados labios, haciendo una invitación que no rechacé. Introduje mi lengua saboreando cada rincón de su boca, ella siguió mi movimiento y en pocos minutos los nuestras lenguas se encontraban bailando juntas. Nos detuvimos que separar para agarra aire, su respiración era agitada e irregular. No percaté del momento en que me moví colocándome encima de ella.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, cuando reaccionó de lo había hecho, no le presté atención y la volví a besar, mi labios aclamaban los de ella. Todo fue tan distinto con ella, un sólo beso me enloquecía y perdía todo mi cordura.

Desafortunadamente llamaron a la puerta, los que nos hizo salir de nuestro paraíso. Bella se arregló y salió a ver quién era. Mientras que yo ponía mi cabeza de nuevo en realidad. Qué coño hacía, no tenía que arreglar nada, solamente me importaba ella lo que pensaba de mí y si sentía algo por mí.

Esperé que la persona se fuera para afrontarla, pero no sabía que le diría, un: _Te Amo, estoy loco por ti desde la primera vez que te vi. No puedo vivir sin ti, cada vez que estamos lejos lo único que pienso es en ti._

Eso sonaba como un loco psicópata.

Por primera vez no sabía que decirle, tenía tanto miedo a su rechazo.

— Bella, yo... —Dios ¿qué le dijo?— éste...—si me disculpo— yo lo siento —agaché mi cabeza, mi rostro estaba ardiendo.

Un largo silencio entre nosotros hasta que ella lo rompió, y se colocó a unos centímetros de mí. Pensé que me iba a chaquetear, pero fue todo lo contrario tomó mi cabeza entre sus delicadas manos y me beso.

¡Dios! que beso, no pude controlarme y la agarré por la cintura. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, con mis manos la pegué más a mi cuerpo.

Nos separamos a falta de aire, no dijimos nada hasta volver a respirar con normalidad.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —pregunté tontamente.

— Sí —afirmó, sonrojándose. Le robé un beso y la abrasé.

No podía creerlo, aceptó ser mi novia. Si sentía algo por mí.

—¿En qué piensas? —le pregunté a mi novia hermosa.

—En ti —mintió.

—¿Tú crees que soy tonto? algo te preocupa, dime —pedí

—Creo que es muy apresurado decirle a Esme. —murmuró. Bella bajó su cabeza escondiendo su gesto—. No quiero causarle ningún problema.

—Aún no se tiene porque enterar. —susurré—. Apenas estamos empezando a salir.

—Pero no es justo para ti—planteó.

—Sólo me importas lo que digas tú —dije. Mi corazón latió fuerte. —Ya veremos cómo se lo decimos.

Un beso rápido para mi ángel, fue lo que pude dar antes de entrar a la casa.

Como todas las noches preparamos la cena para cuatro, lo que no pudo faltar fue varias miradas y pequeño roces de manos en el momento que mi madre se despistaba.

—Voy a llegarle la comida a María —dijo Bella.

—Te acompaño —dije sin esperar respuesta alguna. Quería probar sus labios de nuevo.

Caminamos rápido para llevarle la comida, en todo momento con las manos agarrada.

—Gracias —dijo María, después de comer —La cena estuvo fantástica.

—De nada, María — respondí mirando a Bella para irnos y estar un tiempo a solas.

—Me alegra que gustara la comida —interrumpió Bella— pero ya es de noche y tenemos que irnos. ¡Buenas Noches!

Aguanté a estar lejos de la casa de mi nana para besarla, sus dulces labios sabor a fresas me invitaban a entrar en ella, su mano en mi cuello hacían que me pegara más a ella. Su lengua también entró a mi boca, imitando mis movimientos.

—Buenas Noches —se despidió de mí, cuando llegamos a la casa.

—Buenas noche, mi bello angelito.

Casualmente, esa noche comenzó a llover, he hizo un frío perturbador. Como quería a tener a mi novia a mi lado para abrasarla y besarla.

Terminé cansado y agotado a media noche, no podía ni abrir los ojos, pero sólo pensar en ella, no conciliaba el sueño...

—o—

—¡Buenos Días! —saludó mi madre quitándome la cobija.

—¡Buenos días madre! —saludé.

—Bella, te espera a bajo. —al escuchar su nombre sonrisa una tonta salió de mis labios.

—Voy enseguida —afirmé. Me levanté de la cama con mucha energía, me bañé y bajé lo más rápido que pude.

Mi madre ya se había ido a trabajar así que no dudé en acercarme por atrás, taparle los ojos y besarla. Un mes de novios. Y cada besos que nos dábamos era como el primero, dejándome sin aliento y con la piernas débil.

—Ven desayuna conmigo —me ofreció Bella.

—Claro, linda —me senté a lado de mi amor.

—Hoy tengo que ir al pueblo no puedo atender la tienda, te encargas tú —dijo.

—Sabes que no puedo estar lejos de ti —hice un pechero.

—Cariño, sabes que tengo que ir. Si por mi fuera me quedaría en tus brazos todo el día.

—Bueno, llévate mi vehículo para que no tardes mucho —la besé.

—Como ordene el capitán.

Ella salió primero de la casa. En la tienda no tuve mucho trabajo, en mis ratos libres veía la foto de Bella y mía, que nos sacamos al cumplir dos semanas de novios. Faltaba un día para cumplir el mes exacto, y aun no sabía que le gustaría de regalo, era algo tonto estar tan ilusionad por sólo un mes, pero con ella me ilusionaba todo.

En la entraba se encontraba aparcado el Mustang. Un gesto de felicidad se formó en mi rostro, mi corazón palpito acelerado, tuve que concentrarme para no salir corriendo en buscad de los besos de Bella.

* * *

gracias a las chicas por sus favoritos, followers reviews: samantha136 , lupsof, geova cullen, Sarah 1807, JenniferPao. Cherryz cisne, Betsyrubble, LOQUIBELL, Shaky93, florcitacullen1, floorchi, Clairedirectioner98, AleCullenn, muse3841,blueorchid02, alianna09, constanzalmv

también me puede leer en wattpad. como a tu lado soy feliz, yepezlisbth.

gracias por comentar: blueorchid02, LOQUIBELL y florcitacullen1.

con respecto a wattpad y fanfiction, en los dos sitios voy a publicar la historia. Lo que en wattpad es la historia con los personajes originales.

este cap esta sin betear. Disculpen los errores

Lisbth-


	12. Capítulo 11 Primera vez

Capítulo 11: Primera Vez

 **Bella POV.**

Ya un mes con mi amor, un mes junto. Cada hora que la pasó con él, es como un paraíso para mi sola. Nunca pensé en encontrar el amor al huir de casa. Menos en sus brazos fuertes, en sus ojos verdes. Todo cambia cada vez que nuestros ojos se encuentran, me hipnotiza hasta perderme.

—¿En qué piensas, linda? —interrumpió mi novio.

—Lo que vamos hacer hoy —respondí.

—¡mm! ¿Qué quiere hacer? —preguntó.

—¡Aun no lo sé! —dije.

—Permitiría la bella dama salir conmigo a cenar —dijo de forma caballerosa. Asentí y lo besé en los labios.

Lo miré todo el rato que nos quedaba en la tienda, adoraba cuando no sabía qué hacer y enloquecía. A la llegada del crepúsculo los dos nos fuimos a la casa para arreglarnos y salir.

—Llegan temprano. —comentó Esme—. La comida ya casi va estar.

Miré a Edward quién estaba en la puerta, me hizo una seña para salir al balcón. Lo seguí en silencio

—¿Que sucede?— preguntó.

—No quiero rechazar la comida de tu madre —dije algo apenada.

—Tranquila, cariño saldremos otro día —propuso. Le dediqué una tierna sonrisa.

En la cena nadie dijo nada, esta vez María nos acompañaba. Me inquietaba no haber salido con Edward, se molestaría conmigo por dejarlo plantado.

—Discúlpame —dije agachando mi cabeza.

—¿Por qué? si no hay nada que disculparse —murmuró.

—Te dejé plantado en nuestra celebración por el primer mes.

—¡Humm! —hizo un gesto que yo amaba, el de arrugar su cara—. El día no se ha acabado, llevo a María y vemos una película.

— Estaré esperando —sonreí.

Esme se veía un poco cansada, la ayudé ir para su cuarto y que se acostará.

Los minutos pasaron y Edward llegó con una caja de chocolates y un pequeño peluche.

—¿Eso? —pregunté.

—Feliz primer mes —susurró robando un beso.

—Oye devuélveme mi beso —está vez fui yo que se lo robé.

—¿Vamos a ver la película o lo dejamos para después?—preguntó besándome la frente.

—Vamos a verla — planteé.

Hice las palomitas mientras que Edward instalaba el DVD. Afuera comenzaba a llover. Disminuyendo la temperatura del pueblo.

—Ya está listo — anuncié.

—Entonces ven, que está haciendo frio —dijo señalando un lugar a su lado.

Me enrollé en la sábana y me coloqué en a su lado, poco a poco me acosté en sus piernas. Él me acariciaba jugado con mi cabello.

La película estaba interesante pero el tenerlo a lado no me dejaba concentrar demasiado, miraba más su cara que la película.

—Bésame —pedí.

Edward se inclinó para cumplir mi petición y yo me paré para poder llegar. No le presté más atención a la película. Su lengua jugó con la mía, sus manos sujetó mi cintura. Mis manos jugaron en su cabello.

En un veloz movimiento cambió nuestra posición, dejándome encima de él. Nos seguimos besando aumentado la intensidad. Su mano bajó hasta llega a mi trasero, haciendo soltar un pequeño gemido.

De nuevo, su mano traviesa comenzó a subir a mí cintura. Mientras que la mía bajaba hasta su pecho. No sabía cómo detener esto, pero como me gustaba. Mi fuerza había desaparecido con el primer beso de la noche, ahora estaba bajo su merced.

—Bella —susurró Edward con voz ronca.

Al pronunciar mi nombre de esa manera, hizo que mi fuego interior se encendida aún más.

Lo besé con pasión quería comerme su boca, necesita su sabor, su aliento y sus roces. Pero sus labios dejaron a los míos y comenzaron a besar mi cuello delicadamente, gemí cuando pasó su lengua por mi cuello, quería y quería mucho más.

Subí su camisa hasta quitársela por completo. No sabía lo que me estaba pasando, yo no era así. Mi cerebro perdió toda razón.

Bajé mis dos manos para su abdomen, toqué todo su abdomen duro y bien definido. Jugué mientras él seguía muy concentrado besándome el cuello y mi cara.

De un momento a otro sus manos se metieron entre mi camisa y comenzaron a subirla.

—Me ayudas, cariño —dijo, cuando mis brazos entorpecieron el camino para quitarme la camisa, de inmediato subí mis brazos y mi camisa desapareció.

El juego de carisias se intensificaba, pero yo no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había llegado tan lejos con un hombre, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y mis torpes manos se quedaron quietas.

—¿Qué te pasa Bella? —se detuvo y me alejó para verme.

—Nada, estoy bien —mentí. La verdad no tenía la mínima idea que tenía que hacer, eso me daba miedo arruinar el momento.

—Estás temblando, eso no es normal. Dime Bella, por favor.

— Nunca he... —el ruido en la segunda planta nos interrumpió. No supe que hacer, Busqué mi camisa en el piso y salí corriendo, encerrándome en mi cuarto.

Mi respiración se encontraba muy descontrolada. No sólo por lo que estaba pasando, también por el miedo de que la Esme nos encontrara de esa manera.

Agarré la camisa que tenía en mi poder y me la coloqué, pero estaba muy grande para mi cuerpo, la miré bien.

—Rayos, me traje la camisa de Edward —dije en voz alta. No tuve otra que colocármela, tirarme a la cama y taparme con la sabana.

Cerré fuerte los ojos, para indicar que estaba dormida. Cuando, Esme entro a mi habitación, hice lo posible para parecer dormida y que no sospechara nada.

Salió de mi habitación silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta. Creo que se la creyó. No me quiero imaginar lo había pensado cuando vio a Edward en la sala semi desnudo.

Un golpe en la puerta me hizo sobre saltar de mi cama.

—Bella amor, soy yo Edward, puedo pasar —dijo en susurró.

Caminé hasta llegar a la puerta. Ahí estaba él, con la sabana que tenía hace minutos enrolladas, no pude evitar reír.

—No te rías, te llevaste mi camisa y la tuya no me queda. Tenía que taparme, no quería que mi madre me viera así —dijo molesto.

—Perdón —dije bajando la mirada, lo cual fue un error. Su erección se le mostraba en el pantalón.

No pude evitar sonrojarme y desviar la mirada, lo cual el notó. Y también se sonrojó, tapándose con la sabana.

—Nos quedamos en una conversación, quiero saber que me ibas a decir —planteó olvidando lo sucedido.

Me senté en la cama con él a mi lado. No sabía cómo decirle que era virgen, que no tenía experiencia alguna. Bajé la mirada por un momento. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para que lo viera.

Me perdí en sus pupilas. Lo quiero de una manera que no puedo explicar. Sentí la necesidad de besarlo y estar juntos de nuevo.

Me lancé sobre él. Reclamando sus labios, de nuevo mi fuego se encendió. Tan tonta era para lanzarme al precipicio sin para caídas.

Sus dedos, jugaron por minutos en mi abdomen, subiendo y bajando, asiendo estremece mi piel al su contacto. Mi sexo comenzó a humedecerse. Sentí como su camisa que me tapaba desapareció, dejando ver mi figura. Del mismo modo, mi sostén también desapareció. Instintivamente tapé mis senos, bajé mi cara para que no viera lo roja que me encontraba. Una sonrisa salió de su labio.

—¡Que maravillosa vista! —dijo.

Suspiré seguido y quité mis brazos de mi pecho, dejándole ver todo mi parte superior.

Esperé para ver su reacción, pero no cambio, seguía son sus ojos clavado en mi cara, cerré mis ojos y suspiré de nuevo.

No me moví, parecía una estatua, asustada por la reacción de Edward. Él beso primero mi mejilla izquierda, después la derecha y de último mis labios. Los abrí para intensificar el beso, lo cual él aceptó.

Me acosté en la cama, él se acomodó encima de mí, moviendo sus manos excitante por todo mi cuerpo, solté varios gemido cuando sus labios rosaron mis pechos.

—Edward —gemí.

Eso lo hizo enloquecía, pegándose más a mi cuerpo, su pierna se entrelazadas con las mías. Con movimiento posición su sexo sobre mi pierna, gemí más fuerte al sentirlo. Mis manos bajaron a su abdomen hasta encontrar el cierre de su pantalón, torpemente lo fui abriendo, él se alejó y me miró.

—Está segura —preguntó. Sólo asentí con la cabeza

Se levantó y poco a poco se fue quitando los pantalones, cuando quedo en bóxer, desvié la mirada a la pared.

Una tonta risita se escuchó en mi oreja, y luego sentí como besaba mi abdomen. Mi respiración se aceleró aún más, varios gemidos volvieron a salir de mi boca.

Enterré mis uñas en su espalda, cuando volvió a besar mi pechos. La sensación fue tan placentera, que mi sexo se humedeció.

Mi paraíso, era tener a Edward rosando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Era el verdadero paraíso, aunque sólo eran carisias, enloquecí completamente.

Yo también quería probar su piel, así que me posicione encima de él. Primero besé su frente, fui bajando lentamente por su cara hasta su cuello, le mordí el pómulo de su oreja, lo cual salió un gemido de su boca, sonreí y continúe con mi recorrido, esta vez beso su pecho, de forma suave bajé hasta su abdomen donde lo recorrí por completo. La sensación era tan placentera que bajé un poco más pero él me detuvo.

—Es hora de poner las cosas igualadas. —No. entendí mucho sobre eso.

Volvió a colocarme en la cama y se levantó, toco mi cintura con uno de sus dedos y bajo hasta mi pantalón, ahí entendí porque lo había dicho. Me incliné para ayudarle a deshacerse de mi pantalón, y con ello se llevó mi prenda íntima quedando completamente desnuda.

—Mi Diosa — murmuró.

Volvió a mis brazos, besándome muy apasionadamente, subí mis piernas a su cadera, pegando nuestros cuerpos aún más, esos movimiento coloco nuestros sexos juntos. Mi sexo palpito deseando el suyo.

Edward se movió quitando su sexo, lejos del mío.

—Quiero ser tu mujer —anuncié.

Pero se levantó, lo vi inclinarse para quitarse su última ropa, su bóxer.

Desvíe la mirada, rápido pero de modo disimulada, para que no se diera cuenta.

—Si hago algo que no te guste, dime —dijo.

Jugó con mis senos por un rato, volviéndome loca, estaba hecha una piscina allá bajo por su culpa. Sus besos descendieron por mi vientre hasta centro. Con un dedo tocó mi clítoris, moviendo en círculos. Después lo cambio por su boca y su lengua ávida hacia desastre conmigo. Sus dedos en cambio fueron a mi centro para estimularme.

Mi cuerpo respondía a todas sus caricias, él tocaba y mi cuerpo explosaba en mil pedazos por dentro.

Se lanzó a mi lado, mi corazón casi exploto cuando su sexo tocó mi muslo. Quedé inmóvil. Él me beso haciendo desaparecer mi miedo por completo, me perdí en su beso, relajé mi cuerpo.

Sentí como lento se introducía sobre mí, el dolor me invadió, al sólo tener un poco ser el dentro, lo apreté fuerte para que no se moviera, la sensación de dolor era fuerte.

—¡Lo siento!, ¿Te he lastimado? —preguntó mirándome a los ojos, yo negué con la cabeza.

Él siguió su camino, un poco más hasta que no aguanté, un grito salió de mí.

—¡Por Dios Bella, eres virgen. —dijo separándose de mi —. Soy un tonto en no darme cuenta.

—No por favor no te separes —dije casi a punto de llorar.

—Perdón Bella, no sabía que eras virgen, soy un idiota por no saberte tratar —se separó aún más de mí. Lo sujeté con mis manos en tu cuello y mis piernas en su cadera.

—Sigue —le insistí— quiero que seas el primero y el último —dije comenzando a llorar, porque carrizos era tan débil.

—¡Te Amo Bella! —fue lo único que pude escuchar –haré lo posible para que sientas placer.

Cerré los ojos, lo apreté más hacía mí sintiendo como se introducía por completo en mí. El dolor fue insoportable, unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, al igual varios quejidos.

Me tensé por varios minutos, pero Edward en ningún momento se movió hasta que lo solté y lo besé, muy lento comenzó a salir de mí, y de nuevo entro pero con mayor rapidez.

—Edward—gemí.

Sus movimientos se volvieron constante, saliendo y entrando en mí. Era tan placentero que comencé a mover mi cadera en un ritmo constate, adaptándome a su movimiento. Sus labios volvieron a su trono, su lengua se juntó con la mía y juntas bailaron unidas.

Nuestras manos se entrelazaron, y nuestro cuerpo se rozó cada segundo por nuestros movimientos.

Cambiamos de posición, nos sentamos y cada uno recorrió nuestra piel, las palabras sobraban, nuestros gestos y caricias decían todo por nosotros.

Mis gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes, agradecer que la lluvia y los truenos eran muy fuertes al caer sobre la tierra. Así opacaban nuestros gemidos.

Volvimos a la posición inicial, dejándome caer en la cama, de nuevo nuestros movimientos se sincronizaron. Edward se introducía cada vez más rápido y fuerte que la vez anterior.

—Más, por favor —pedí envuelta en éxtasis.

Una sensación comenzó en mi columna vertical, bajando lento hasta llegar a mi intimidad, me hizo estremecer toda y un fuerte gemido salió de mi labio.

—Disfrutaste tu primer órgano —susurró Edward. Nunca sentí algo parecido la sensación tan placentera que recorrió mi cuerpo.

Me sentí cansada, sin energía de continuar moviéndome. Edward lo entendió y paró de moverse pero no se separa de mí. Comenzó a besar mis pechos, despacio y pausado, primero en uno y luego el otro.

Su mano masajeó el primero para no dejarlo sólo, mis pezones se endurecieron. Si Edward sonrió triunfante.

Agarré energía para continuar con nuestra excitante labor. Sin previo aviso, me moví desesperada por sentir de nuevo un órganos, no conocía muy bien del tema pero buscaría la manera de volver a tener esa sensación tan placentera esta noche.

En poco tiempo nuestros cuerpos sudaban como si estuviéramos bajo del pleno sol, en pleno verano. Las sabanas estorbaban, sólo nuestros cuerpo pedían más, mucho más.

Nuestras respiraciones aceleraron, los latidos de nuestros corazones se multiplicaron, el ritmo de movimientos aumentó.

La sensación volvió, comenzado por mi columna, recorriendo cada célula de mi cuerpo, bajando despacio hasta llegar a mí intimad.

Comprendí que a Edward también le ocurría lo mismo, por su expresión de placer incontrolable.

Nos dejamos caer, en la cama, ya sin fuerzas para movernos de nuevo, el cansancio era tan evidente que sólo cerré los ojos cuando me apoyé en su pecho desnudo.

* * *

gracias a las chicas por sus favoritos, followers reviews: samantha136 , lupsof, geova cullen, Sarah 1807, JenniferPao. Cherryz cisne, Betsyrubble, LOQUIBELL, Shaky93, florcitacullen1, floorchi, Clairedirectioner98, AleCullenn, muse3841,blueorchid02, alianna09, constanzalmv, Yoliki.

MUY TRISTE hoy fui victima de hampa, lo peor de todo es volver a comprar un tlf en mi país es para ricos.

también me puede leer en wattpad. como a tu lado soy feliz, yepezlisbth.

gracias por comentar: Yoliki espero que te guste.

este cap esta sin betear. Disculpen los errores

Lisbth-


	13. Capítulo 12 Sólo mía

Capítulo 12: Sólo mía

 **Edward POV.**

Abrí los ojos, despacio exhalando su aroma delicioso. Volteé para besarla, pero me encontré con una almohada. Había soñado lo sucedió, sus caricias, sus gemidos, sus besos, todo era un simple sueño húmedo.

Me levanté resignado, miré mi cuerpo, estaba en bóxer solamente. Miré para todo lado, solté una tonta sonrisa.

Mi ropa se encontraba en la silla, doblada y acomodada. En la cama se encontraba una nota y en la peinadora una bandeja llena de comida. Cogí la nota.

"¡Buenos Días!, anoche fue la mejor de mi existencia, pero tengo que ir a trabajar. Te dejé el desayuno en mi habitación, y tu ropa en la silla. Quiero verte pronto. Besos Bella" leí su nota. Suspiré, prefirió irse a trabajar, que estar conmigo.

Sin desperdiciar el tiempo, me vestí y comí el desayuno. Silenciosamente salí de su habitación, por si estaba mi madre por ahí, no me escuchara.

Casi corrí para llegar a la tienda en poco tiempo, la necesidad de verla, besarla y abrazarla. No me dejaban pensar con cordura.

—Bella —dije al abrir la puerta.

Mi mandíbula se tensó, mis manos se convirtieron en puños y mi corazón dolió.

—Edward, cielo —dijo Bella despegándose del hombre que se encontraba abrazando y besando.

No pude creer, lo que estaba pasando. No quería seguir viendo la escena. No con Bella, ella no me podía engañar, menos después de lo de anoche.

El hombre estaba de espalda a mí. Su ancha espalda tapaba la mitad del cuerpo de Bella

— Edward, no es lo que parece —dijo con voz llorosa.

—¿Entonces, que es? —dije tensándome más.

—Te lo puedo explicar —se le salieron varias lágrimas de los ojos, el hombre que estaba a su lado, se las limpio.

No pude más, giré para irme. Cuando sus pequeñas manos se posaron en mi pecho, sus lágrimas salían con más fluidez.

—¡Por favor, no te vayas! —susurró.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyo lloroso, mi corazón se partió al verla así.

—Isabella, no hagas eso —murmuró el hombre.

Me tense más, quién era ese sujetó, que se osaba a tocar a mi novia.

¡Claro! Como no darme cuenta antes, es el mismo sujeto que sale en la foto con ella, besándose, abrazándose. La sangre se me hirvió por todo mi cuerpo.

—No molestare más, suéltame Bella —dije secamente.

—No, esto no es lo que parece. Déjame explicarte, no te vayas —suplicó.

—No Bella, quédate con él —reproché.

—Él sólo es un amigo, tú eres mi novio, yo sólo te quiero a ti.

—Isabella será mejor te me vaya. Sabes dónde voy a estar —dijo el hombre.

Nadie volvió a hablar, Bella sólo bajo su cara, el sujeto salió de la tienda.

El silencio tomo posesión del ambiente, y ella sólo se limpiaba las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

—Así que te andas besando con tus amigos —reproché.

—No es así, escúchame por favor Edward — pidió volviendo a llorar.

—No Bella, lo que vi no tiene explicación. Te estabas besando muy apasionadamente con ese hombre, pocas horas después que tú y yo hicimos el amor —grité, necesitaba sacar todo el dolor que se encontraba en mi alma.

Bella cayó al piso inconsciente. De inmediato se coloqué a su lado, la tomé en mis brazos. Verla de en esa situación de nuevo, partió mi corazón. Aún más cuando sé que fui el culpable de su desmayo.

—Levántate amor, perdóname no debí tratarte así —dije.

La llevé para el cuarto en la parte trasera de la tienda y la acosté en el mueble. Aun no reaccionaba, aunque su respiración era regular. Me preocupé mucho.

—¿Hay alguien? —preguntó una voz en la entrada.

Tuve que salir para atenderlos. No quería dejar la sola, sin embargo no podía dejar a un desconocido en la tienda sola.

No tardé mucho en despachar al hombre y cerré la tienda para que no volvieran a interrumpir.

Al entrar al cuarto, ella se encontraba sentada con la cabeza entre sus manos y sus piernas enrolladas.

—Bella, discúlpame —dije. Ella no se movió, ni dijo nada—. Bella mírame.

—¡Perdóname! —fue lo único que ella dijo.

—No Bella, no hay nada por lo que tenga que perdonar.

—Lo que tú viste, no fue así —murmuró.

—Debe ser que estoy loco, porque lo que vi fue como tú tenías enrollada su mano en su cuello y de como él te besaba con tanta pasión —reclamé.

—No, yo sólo te quiero a ti, él es Jacob un viejo amigo —contestó.

—Muy buen amigo queras decir —interrumpí.

Me levanté del sillón molesto, no quería oír más mentiras. Ella también se levantó colocándose en frente de mí. La miré con rabia para alejarla, aun eso no funcionó desvió su mirada y se lanzó hacia mi cuerpo. No supe cómo reaccionar, la quiero tanto que alejarla, me dolería más a mí que a ella.

Me volví a sentar, para escuchar sus mentiras. Por mi cabeza pasaron miles de imágenes de Bella besando al tipo.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré esperando, pero aún no hablaba. En un momento inesperado Bella me beso, atrapando mi labio entre el suyo, se sentó en mi regazo. Coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros para separarla, sin embargo se pegó a mí.

No resistí más, abrí mi boca en busca de la ella. Bajé las manos hasta llegar a sus caderas, la pegue más a mi cuerpo, sintiendo como mi sexo empezaba a excitar.

Al momento de separarnos en busca de aire, ella beso mi cuello, bajó sus manos hasta el final de mi camisa y comenzó a levantarla.

—Detente —susurré. Ella hizo caso omiso a mi petición, siguió con mi pantalón.

—No Bella, no lo hagas —dije.

—¡Lo haces tú! —respondió con una sonrisa en su labio hermoso. Sus expresivos ojos chocolate mostraban el deseo.

No me pude negar. Me levanté con ella aun sobre mí, la acosté en el sillón, me deshice de mi pantalón y fui por su ropa.

Quedando los dos desnudos, besé todo su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo, cada centímetro de su abdomen, de su espalda, sus piernas, sus brazos y su cara. Sus brazos recorrieron toda mi espada, enterrando sus uñas cada vez que le provocaba una sensación.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron antes de que entrara en ella, sus ojos mostraba el deseo y excitación por el momento, mientras que sus mejillas se colocaron rojas como el color de su pelo, y sus lindos labios temblaba por los nervios.

—¡Edward! —gimió. La besé con más pasión.

Me posicioné para entrar, lentamente comencé a moverme. Ella escondió su cara entre sus manos, para que no viera su expresión.

Un gemido salió de su labio cuando entre por completo.

Al igual que la vez pasada, su cuerpo en poco tiempo estaba sintiendo su orgasmo. Ella también imitó mis movimientos haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se unieran en uno sólo.

La excitación era tan placentera que me derrame dentro de ella, llegando al clímax.

Mi energía se agotó, caí sobre su cuerpo que aun temblaba por lo sucedido, salí despacio de ella, y me lévate para vestirme.

—¿Estás molesto? —preguntó. No le respondí, necesitaba salir de ahí o iba a caer de nuevo en sus redes.

—Perdóname, él es sólo un amigo. No sé cómo me encontró, yo no lo besé. Lo fui a abrazar y él me beso, créeme por favor —murmuró.

—No me debes ninguna explicación Bella lo nuestro se terminó, en el momento que lo besaste —dije. Sus lágrimas brotaron de nuevo de sus ojos, se las seco con los puños y se encogió para tapar su cara.

—No me crees, yo te quiero, sólo a ti. Tú has cambiado mi vida por completo —la miré, pero sus ojos desviaron la mira para el suelo—.Si tú me dejas, no tengo nada, no soy nada, yo sólo quiero estar a tu lado.

—Entonces ¿Por qué rayos lo besaste? —pregunté exaltando mi voz.

—Ya te dije él me beso, yo sólo lo abrace y cuando tú llegaste todo se complicó —aclaró.

—Pues no te creo, se hombre es el mismo que sale en la foto contigo besándose —contesté.

—¡Que! ¿Cuáles fotos? ¿Te atreviste de ver mis fotos personales? —preguntó irritada.

—Sí, pero eso no es el caso.

—Bueno déjame explicarte, hace rato estoy tratando de decirte la verdad, pero no me quieres escuchar —gritó.

—Bella te escuchare sólo por un momento. Quiero toda la verdad, si sé que me andas engañado me voy y lo nuestro se acabara para siempre. —anuncié. Me senté a su lado para escuchar lo que me tenía que decir.

—Mi verdadero nombre es Isabella Marie Swan. Soy la hija del Charlie Swan y Renee Swan, los dueños de Industrias Swan. Jacob es mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

—¿Así que tú verdadero nombre es Isabella? —pregunté.

—Sí, no podía seguir con mi verdadero nombre, así que acorte —afirmó.

—¿No fui lo suficiente bueno para que me dijeras la verdad desde un principio? —pregunté. — Solo soy otro hombre en tu juego.

—No tú eres mi novio, el hombre que más quiero en el mundo —aventuró a decir.

—No, Bella — negué.

—¿Me vas a dejar que te explique? —interrumpió.

—Habla. Me callare para oír tú explicación —contesté.

—¿Sabes algo de la familia Swan? —preguntó. Negué—. Bueno, es unas de las familias más ricas del país. Mis padres son los cabecilla de la familia, yo soy su única hija, y la heredera de la gran fortuna —quise interrumpí pero me cayó con un beso.

—Como única heredera, tuve que cumplir cada una de sus reglas al pie de la letra. —continuo—. Toda mi vida pasé con guardaespaldas para todos lados. Casi nunca veía a mis padres, siempre trabajando para aumentar nuestra fortuna —su boca se inclinó y de sus ojos salieron dos lágrimas.

Esta vez fui yo quien la beso, introduje mi lengua para saborear toda su boca, ella siguió con mi decisión y se pegó más a mí.

Las cosas se volvieron a calentar. Ella perdió su camisa y yo la mía. Entre jadeos. Ella coloco su mano en mi pecho y me empujo para atrás.

—¿Que sucede?— pregunté. Bella desvió la mirada y se ruborizo.

—Es que te quiero contar todo, y si me besas no me controlare —confesó.

Resignado me separé de ella, esperé hasta que se vistió para que siguiera.

—Sólo tengo tres amigos, Jacob, Ben y Angela. Jacob me ayudo a escapar, siempre le conté todo, pero nunca le dije mi ubicación. No sé cómo me encontró. —su mirada estaba apagada como si algo le entristeciera—. Hoy después que me levanté, te besé pero aun estabas dormido. Vine directamente a la tienda. Él llegó cinco minutos antes de ti, yo lo fue abrazar y él me beso. Traté de separarme pero no me dejó hasta que tú llegaste.

—Bella por favor no soy idiota, tu tenías tus manos en su cuello —reproché.

—No te lo voy a negar, pero yo sólo lo quería apartar. —contestó—. Perdóname.

—No te quiero ver cerca de ese sujeto —dije, una leve sonrisa salió de su labio.

—¿Entonces, me perdonas? —preguntó.

—Sí, pero ya sabes no te quiero de nuevo en esa situación —dije.

—Vale, hablare con Jacob —murmuró —Te presentaré como mi novio, y esta situación no se volverá a repetir.

Aun sin las camisas, los dos seguíamos hablando sobre nuestra relación. Sin la confianza necesaria todo esto se iría por el caño. Aunque Bella me gusta de una manera incontrolable, no sería suficiente si algo parecido volvía a pasar.

Saber la verdad de Bella, era un gran pasó. Ella se estaba abriendo su corazón y su pasado a mí. Por sus expresiones sabía que no era de su agrado hablar de su familia.

—Tenemos que salir —murmuró.

—Cerré la tienda hace rato —dije— tienes que verte del medico

—Eso no fue nada. – Le quito importancia.

—¿Cómo? Que te desmayes en la carretera, que duermas 48 horas seguidas. Es lo más normal que yo he oído y visto.

—Deja el sarcasmo para otro momento.

—No comprendes la situación de tu problema.

—Dejemos de hablar —con una gran sonrisa se me acerco— mejor bésame…

* * *

gracias a las chicas por sus favoritos, followers reviews: samantha136 , lupsof, geova cullen, Sarah 1807, JenniferPao. Cherryz cisne, Betsyrubble, LOQUIBELL, Shaky93, florcitacullen1, floorchi, Clairedirectioner98, AleCullenn, muse3841,blueorchid02, alianna09, constanzalmv, Yoliki, Rosalie Cullen2058, Burguesa, dany16.

También me puede leer en wattpad. como a tu lado soy feliz, yepezlisbth.

gracias por su apoyo chicas, ps si lo importante fue que no me paso nada. blueorchid02,Yoliki, LOQUIBELL.

este cap esta sin betear. Disculpen los errores

Lisbth-


	14. Capítulo 13 Amigos o Enemigos Parte 1

Capítulo 13 Amigos o Enemigos

Parte 1

 **Bella POV.**

No tuve la mínima idea de cómo Jacob encontró mi ubicación, pero su llegada me causo problemas con Edward, ahora vivía preguntado sobre todo y desconfiaba mucho cuando no estaba con él.

Me alegré volver a ver a mi amigo, no lo podía ocultar. Él era el hermano que nunca tuve y quién siempre necesite.

Mi padre confiaba mucho en Jacob. Por muy loco que resultara, cuando le decía que estaría con Jacob su actitud dominante cambiaba completamente. Algo tenía mi amigo que lo hacía cambiar tan rápido, y yo me aprovechaba de eso para salir sin tanto conflicto.

El otro caso era Edward, el hombre que nunca imaginé encontrar y por él ahora estaba perdidamente enamorada. Él era todo lo que yo quería en mi vida, amable, cariñoso, fuerte y correspondía mis sentimientos.

Desde la llegada de Jacob, preferí contarle todo mi pasado a Edward. Era lo mejor para nuestra relación. No podía seguir así, sin que el conociera todo de mí. Ahora estamos formando un vínculo aún más fuerte.

Él y yo. Todo era el fantástico cuando estábamos juntos.

A menudo, las emociones de Edward cambiaban cuando Jacob se aparecía por la tienda, a saludarme o invitarme a salir. Él tomaba el control de situación diciendo que siempre estaba ocupada o que ya tenía planes.

No quería contradecirlo. Sabía que Jacob no me veía de la misma forma que yo lo veía a él. No quería darle más alas. Por lo tanto traté que regresara a su casa.

Por otro lado, nuestra relación en la casa, no cambio mucho. Aun no le revelamos nuestro noviazgo. Tenía miedo de lo que Esme pensara de mí, Edward decía que era ridículo, pero cada vez que trataba de decirle me daba un ataque de pánico. Así que preferimos esperar un poco más y ver como seguía avanzando nuestra relación para poder decirle.

En las noches me costaba dormir sin Edward. Me estaba acostumbrando a dormir junto a él, quién baja hasta mi habitación para dormir los dos juntos. Algunas noches sólo dormíamos abrazados y otra hacíamos el amor. Eso era algo que no nos podíamos resistir, nuestros cuerpos se buscaban como dos imanes.

En la tienda cada rato que teníamos libres, jugábamos en la habitación de la tienda. Sus palabras y caricias hacían que perdiera la cabeza.

—o—

— ¿Dónde está tu perro guardián? —preguntó Jacob.

— Por favor, Jacob no comiences—dije.

— ¿Qué? No es verdad. No te deja ni un minuto sola —comentó.

— No necesito estar ni un minuto sola, con él a mi lado soy feliz.

— ¡Jaja! – rió sarcástico—. No sé qué le viste a ese santígüela.

— No le digas así, él es el hombre que soñé toda mi vida.

— Vaya, no sabía que soñabas tan poco —soltó con desprecio.

— Si viniste a estar hablando mal de mí novio y estar criticando mis acciones es mejor que te vayas por donde llegaste —dije severamente.

Desde la primera vez que Jacob vio a Edward, creció un odio que cada día aumentaba.

—Perdón E.T. —cambio su actitud.

—Te perdono, pero tienes que cambiar tu actitud con Edward.

—Yo con ese ser, no tengo nada que cambiar.

—Vamos a lo mismo, —suspiré — él es al quién quiero y nadie lo va a cambiar.

—Tu padre no estará de acuerdo —comentó.

—Mi padre ya no tiene poder sobre mí —dije.

—Eso es lo que tú crees —algo sabía Jacob que yo desconocía.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —lo miré fijamente. Él se puso nervioso. — ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

—Cuando tu padre se entere que estás con un parasito, no dejara que estés menos de mil metros de distancia de él.

—Papá no sabe de mi nada, ni lo sabrá. Mientras tanto mi relación con Edward va a seguir igual. Además Edward no es ningún parasito, él tiene un trabajo digno —lo defendí.

—No te confíes. Te descuidan y todo tú falso mundo se vendrá abajo.

Iba a responder, sin embargo me dejó con la palabra en la boca. Me dio un beso en la mejilla cerca de la boca y salió de la tienda de lo más normal.

Jacob estaba cambiando, los pocos días que podía hablar con él normalmente, sentía algo extraño en él. Era totalmente distinto al amigo que conocí toda mi infancia y mi adolescencia.

Éste Jacob sólo era una mínima parte de mi amigo.

Miré por la ventana, el clima estaba agradable. El cielo completamente despejado, y el sol en todo su esplendor. Definitivamente un magnifico día.

Por la esquina venia Edward, conversando con la nieta de la Sra. María. Heidi, quién venía como una tonta babeando por mi novio. La pobre tenía un enamoramiento con él, cada vez que lo veía sus ojos brillaban, sus manos temblaban y sacaba un poco de pecho. Podría ser muy tímida, pero sabía cómo sacar sus armas a mostrar. La chica tenía bonita figura y unos tremendos pechos. Sin embargo para Edward era como una niña a la que cuidar.

Era tan gracioso ver sus intentos de coqueteos hacia Edward. Algunas veces se pasaba del límite y tenía que intervenir.

—Hola, amor —dijo Edward entrando en la tienda.

—Hola —saludé. Como era costumbre Edward me dio un beso apasionado.

Heidi, casi echa humo por las orejas al ver el beso.

—Hola Heidi —dije de lo más normal. No me dirigió la palabra.

—Me voy Edward, hasta luego —dijo y salió de la tienda.

—¿Qué le pasa? — pregunté.

—Nada, está muy rara. Desde que llego a cambiado mucho. Ya se le pasara.

—Como digas —me encogí de hombros.

Edward se puso arreglar los productos que pesaban mucho, mientras yo lo veía. Era tan lindo cuando se concentraba.

—Hoy vamos a salir, tengo un lugar que te quiero enseñar —dijo Edward.

—¿Dónde vamos? —pregunté.

—Ya lo veras —contestó.

Cada segundo se acercaba más a mí, su gesto de deseo y sus ojos brillosos, alocaron mi cerebro. Sus besos nublaron mi entendimiento y otra vez caí a sus pies.

En menos de un segundo nuestros cuerpos se encontraban en la habitación de atrás, totalmente desnudos.

—Edward, aquí no. Puede llegar alguien y vernos así —dije en un hilo de voz.

—No te preocupes Bell. Sólo siente, mi ángel —contestó.

—¡Oh Vaya! —gemí —tú eres una mala influencia.

—Muy mala —respondió con malasia.

Edward siguió besando mis senos, como si nada más le importara más que mi placer. En cambio acariciaba su espalda. Él continúo con mi ombligo lo cual me hizo estremecer, sus carisias intensificaron a cada minuto, dejándome completamente en una nube personal.

Esta vez era mi turno de besarlo y acariciarlo, comencé con su cuello, se le formaría un chupón mañana. Lo recorrí todo, luego su rostro, lo devoré por completo. Edward me agarró con sus manos y me beso, de nuevo nuestras lenguas estaban bailando. Al detenerme en gusta de aire, bajé hasta su pecho, lo besé con amor. Mi sonrojo se notó, pero aun seguí besándolo hasta llegar a su cintura.

No me atreví a bajar más, soy muy tímida para lo otro. Así que subí para besarlo, sus labios gustosos aceptaron los míos.

Ya estaba demasiado caliente, me acosté sobre el mueble, y él se posicionó encima de mí. Comenzó a entrar despacio, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacíamos.

Mi cadera tomó vida propia, imitando los movimientos de las suya, acelerando el ritmo. A cada segundo sus manos tocaban mi piel, mi boca rosaba la suya.

—Bella, Te Amo —gimió Edward.

—Edward —gemí. No pude continuar con mis palabras ya que Edward tapo mi boca con la suya.

Mis gemidos se escucharían en toda la habitación, sin embargo no me importa ya que el estar haciendo el amor con Edward, era estar en mi propia gloria.

Edward también gemía con descontrol. Pronunciando mí nombre cada vez que podía.

Llegamos a nuestro clímax, en poco tiempo el orgasmo que nos dejó fuera de combate. Él se bajó de mí, busco una sábana que estaba en una pequeña mesa a lado de la biblioteca y me tapó con ella. Se acostó a mi lado, me abrazó.

Me quedo profunda en sus brazos, escuchando su respiración, para mí era música celestial.

—¿Isabella, que hiciste? —interrumpió mi sueño una voz masculina.

Abrí los ojos despacio, Edward aún se encontraba a mi lado, sin querer moví mi mano, Edward se estremeció y cayó del mueble.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward abriendo los ojos. Agradecí por antes de acostarse se colocó los bóxer ya que la sabana me cubrió sólo a mí.

—No pensé esto de ti Bella, me has defraudado —dijo con voz triste Jacob.

—Lo siento Jacob, él es mi novio y son cosas que pasan. Cuando uno se quiere —murmuré.

— Amigo ya es hora que te retires, necesitamos nuestra privacidad —dijo Edward.

—Jacob vete por favor, yo te busco mañana para conversar.

—Tal vez mañana sea tarde Bella, me voy del pueblo —anunció.

—Buen viaje, y si no es mucho pedir conoces la salida —despidió Edward.

—Adiós Bella, le diré a tus padres que estás muy bien. —Miré su rostro, su expresión me causo mucho miedo.

—No Jacob no le digas que me viste, mucho menos donde vivo, por favor —supliqué.

Hizo caso omiso a mi petición y se retiró. Noté como sus manos se empuñaban.

— ¡Lo siento, Bella no fue mi intención! —disculpó Edward.

— No importa, me voy a vestir —dije.

Edward se colocó los pantalones y la camisa. Salió para cerrar la tienda, mientras que me arreglaba. Ahora que sería de mi vida, cuando mis padres se enteren que estoy viviendo en Forks, y mi novio no era de la posición social que ellos querían.

Seguramente, me obligaran a volver con ellos, dejando todo lo que tengo aquí. Después destruirían todo rastro de mi estancia aquí, hasta mi nueva familia perderían su rastro.

—¿Bella, que sucede? —preguntó Edward.

No caí en cuenta de que estaba llorando, de que mi cuerpo temblaba por el miedo de que le pasara algo a Edward y a todas las personas que amo.

—Nada. —Mentí —.Vamos que tu madre nos debe estar esperando —desvíe la conversación.

Arreglamos la habitación y salimos de la tienda, en la esquina se encontraba la sra. María cerrando su tienda con su nieta, quien me dedico una hermosa mirada que casi me mata. La saludamos y seguimos nuestro camino para la casa.

En la sala se encontraba la Esme tejiendo como era de costumbre.

—Chicos, menos mal que ya volvieron estaba preocupada. —dijo Esme.

—Estábamos arreglando un problema —contestó Edward.

—Porque no dijeron para ayudarle ¿fue grave de que se trató? —preguntó Esme.

—Ya no te preocupes —dijo Edward —Ya está arreglado.

—Me voy a la habitación —dije.

No presté más atención a la conversación. Entré en mi cuarto traté calmar mi mente, lo que nos sucedió hace rato aún daba vuelta en mi cabeza. Sí Jacob le cuenta a mi padres no le temblará la mano para destruir todo lo que ahora son mi familia, a Edward y todo lo quiero.

En la noche Edward no vino a mi habitación, le daba gracias por darme mi espacio. Así podía pensar mejor.

A mediados de la noche, Busqué en mi armario maleta, ropa, dinero y cosas necesarias para cambiarme lo más lejos posible. Necesitaba salir de Forks antes que mis padres me encuentren, antes que suceda una tragedia. No soporté la idea de que algo le pasara a mi amado, que dañen a su familia por mi cumpla. Si mis padres vienen y yo no estoy, no le creerán a Jacob y no sucederá nada, pero si me encuentra...

Arreglé todo lo necesario, buscaría una ciudad lo más lejos posible, esta vez sí me cambiaré de nombre, y mi aspecto físico. Borraré todo sobre lo que alguna vez fui. Todo mi pasado, lo único que recordare será la primera vez que conocí a Edward y me enamore perdidamente de él.

Jacob tenía razón, mi padre aún dominaba mi vida. Aún les tenía miedo.

Todo el tiempo, pensé una solución para no separarme de Edward, sin decirle nada, sin embargo, ninguno de mis planes encontraba alguna solución. Me dolería dejarlo, pero sería lo mejor para los dos. No tenemos la posición economía para fugarnos, además él tiene su trabajo, no lo dejara para huir conmigo hasta Dios sabe dónde.

* * *

gracias a las chicas por sus favoritos, followers reviews: samantha136 , lupsof, geova cullen, Sarah 1807, JenniferPao. Cherryz cisne, Betsyrubble, LOQUIBELL, Shaky93, florcitacullen1, floorchi, Clairedirectioner98, AleCullenn, muse3841,blueorchid02, alianna09, constanzalmv, Yoliki, Rosalie Cullen2058, Burguesa, dany16, andreiita crepuZ, Kony Greene, Teresa653.

También me puede leer en wattpad. como a tu lado soy feliz, yepezlisbth.

gracias por su apoyo chicas. blueorchid02,Yoliki, LOQUIBELL. es hora que la trama tome un giro.

este cap esta sin betear. Disculpen los errores

Lisbth-


	15. Capitulo 13 Amigos o Enemigos Parte 2

Capítulo 13 Amigos o Enemigos

Parte 2

 **Bella POV.**

En la mañana me levanté temprano. Salí de la casa con mi maleta sigilosamente para que no lo notaran. En la tienda, la escondí en el escaparate de la habitación. Me tendría que ir lo antes posible, pero no podía dejar a Edward, no sin antes de despedirme de él.

Un sonido en la puerta interrumpió, salí a ver quién era. Una tonta sonrisa salió de mi labio, mis ojos brillaron y mi corazón se aceleró.

—Llegaste temprano. —argumentó—. No me esperaste.

—Necesitaba hacer unas cosas. Sin mucha importancia —mentí.

—¿Estás preocupada por lo que dijo Jacob? —preguntó.

—No para nada —traté de mentir.

—No te creo. —rayos me iba a descubrir—. Te veo muy nerviosa.

No pude más, me acerqué y lo besé con ansias de no volver a despegarme de él, con deseo que ser su mujer, de recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, de quedarme con él por toda la eternidad. Nos separamos cuando nuestros cuerpos pidieron oxígeno, pero eso no evito que lo siguiera besando, me aventuré a su cuello dejándole un chupón, el gimió.

De nuevo, la situación se calentaba en la tienda, se nos estaba haciendo costumbre. No lo detuve, lo necesitaba. Más si sería la última vez que lo haríamos. Mi mente se dejó llevar por mi cuerpo, respondiendo a cada toque de él en mi piel.

—Me encantas Bella —susurró. Mi camisa ya estaba en algún rincón de la habitación.

Sus dedos viajaban de mi cintura a las caderas. Nuestros pechos estaban muy unidos.

El cuerpo caliente de Edward, estaba debajo de mí, el controlaba mis movimientos. Él siempre controlaba nuestros momentos, yo lo amaba así.

Disfruté cuando su lengua pasaba por mi cuello bajando hasta mi seno, donde chupo como un niño pequeño, dejando mis pezones muy duros y rojos. Estaba muy caliente y húmeda, sólo uno poco de fricción y estaba lista para mi primer orgasmo del día.

Él aún tenía puesto sus pantalones y los bóxer. Yo por el contrario estaba libremente.

Mi primer orgasmo llego después de un delicioso sexo oral, regalo de mi novio. Era un dios con su lengua y sus dedos, sabía dónde tocarme para que mi cuerpo explotara.

Él no esperó mucho para juntar nuestro cuerpo, su sexo y el mío estaba unido. Tenerlo dentro de mí me hacía perder el control, sólo la lujuria y el placer estaba en mi mente.

Nos sentamos en el mueble de la esquina. Yo estaba encima. Él devoraba mis senos, subía y baja despacio prologando nuestro orgasmo. Quería disfrutar lo más posible lo que sería mi último.

Sus manos tomaron firme mis caderas para acelerar mis movimientos. Rápidos y fuertes él entraba y salía de mí.

Cuando la electricidad comenzó en mi vientre bajo, mis paredes interiores se cerraron alrededor de su miembro, sus embestidas aumentaron.

Esto definitivamente era el cielo.

Las chispas de electricidad corrieron por todo mi cuerpo. Mi segundo y maravilloso orgasmo llego dejándome agotada. Edward seguía embistiendo con toda potencial haciendo más intenso mi orgasmo, hasta el alcázar el suyo minutos después.

—Te amo —murmuró en mi oído.

Volteé mi cara a lado que no me viera. Una lágrima salió de mi ojo deslizándose por mi rostro.

—o—

Un fuerte ruido impacto en la tienda, moviendo varios objeto que se encontraban en los estantes, rápido me separe de Edward y me vestí. No sabía de qué se trataba, pero algo malo había pasado, algo en mi lo presentía. Edward también se vistió y salimos de la tienda para observar el ambiente.

Al sur del pueblo, un terreno prendido en llama, el fuego se extendía por un gran sector de esta parte. Edward salió corriendo al ubicar donde salí la llamas. Sin pensar, también corrí. Yo sabía muy bien de dónde venían. Era la casa de Esme, nuestra casa, que ahora se estaba quemando. Al llegar al sector no podía creer lo que pasaba, la casa que una vez nos acogió no se encontraba en cambio escombro en llama por todo el terreno.

Edward se derrumbó en el mismo instante que lo vio. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su cuerpo empezó temblar y sus manos se empuñaron. Al igual que él caí en el sementó de la calle, ahora que sería de ellos, no me podría irme así, dejarlos a los dos sólo con la casa.

Destruida, su hogar, mi hogar, nuestro hogar. Más que una siempre casa era nuestro espacio de alegría, de amor y felicidad.

Miré a todo los lado para visualizar a Esme, todo los del pueblo se encontraba en la escena, hasta los bombero del pueblo vecino llegaron como refuerzos para apagar el incendio. Pero ella no se encontraba por ningún lugar de la calle, observe a Edward quién aún seguía en shock.

—Edward, hay que buscar a tu madre —murmuré. El aún no se movía —Edward cariño, por favor —lo moví poco para que racionara.

—Bella, ella se quedó hoy en la casa porque se sentía mal —volvió a derrumbarse. No supe que hacer, quedé callada y de mis ojos salieron lágrimas.

El sentimiento dolor invadió mi cuerpo, sentí como mi corazón se arrugaba y mi mente se nublaba por completo.

—No, ella no. —ya no controlaba mi lagrimas—. Ella debió salir antes de la explosión.

—Tranquila Bella, por favor.

Empecé a ver todo borroso, mi cuerpo pesaba.

Desperté en el mueble de la tienda, con una sábana tapándome. Respiré aire puro, que mal sueño había tenido, aun podía sentir como salían lágrimas de mi ojos. Sólo fue un sueño me dije varias veces.

Quedé dormida cuando Edward y yo estábamos en pleno actor sexual, teniendo una pesadilla horrible, aun no lo puedo asimilar. Busqué por todo la tienda mi novio hermoso pero no se encontraba. Salí para buscarlo, pero el pueblo estaba en caos.

El día había cambiado drásticamente, las nubes tapaban todo el sol, el viento espeso olía a monóxido de carbono.

Toda la gente me miró con pena. Observé muy bien el ambiente, aún salía humo del sur, así que no fue un sueño todo lo sucedido fue verdad, corrí lo más que pude hasta llegar a la calle quedaba con la casa. Los bomberos apagaron más de mitad del incendio pero aún faltaba una parte de la casa completamente destruida.

—Bella, no deberías estar aquí —dijo María.

—Disculpa María ¿dónde está Edward y Esme? —pregunté.

—Será mejor que te llevé a casa —anunció María.

No me respondió nada de la situación, ni de Edward, ni de Esme todo el camino fue en silencio por su parte. Me moría de ganas que me dijera que estaban bien sólo eso, pero no abrió en ningún momento su labio para pronunciar una palabra. Ya en su casa me dio un té y me obligó a sentarme, más de una vez pregunté por lo mismo, pero de nuevo se quedó callada a mi pregunta.

Esperé más de la cuenta porque alguien me dijera algo. Ya casi me iba de la casa, cuando llego Edward, su gesto de tristeza, sus ojos rojos de llorar hicieron que mi mente reaccionada de una vez, no necesite ninguna palabra para comprender la situación.

Esme, mi segunda madre, mi suegra estaba muerta por la explosión de la casa.

El entierro se llevó a cabo el día siguiente al accidente. El cuerpo de Esme, se encontró muy deteriorado. Por lo cual su ataúd estaba totalmente sellado.

Me destrozaba ver a Edward tan triste. Sus ojos ya no tenían el brillo de siempre, ahora estaba apagado y cuando trataba de sonreír, era más una mueca que una sonrisa.

Todo el pueblo estaba en el funeral, la mayoría de los rostros eran conocidos. Amigos de la familia Cullen. Los demás eran conocidos o algún cliente de su tienda.

Yo iba a su lado. Todo el tiempo en silencio. Dándole mi apoyo con mi presencia, el salía que a mí también me había dolido demasiado.

Lo que me chocaba era Heidi, quién estaba como un chicle pegada a mi novio. Si Edward se movía ella iba como perro faldero. Cada oportunidad que tenía, trataba de coquetear con él. Lo que la niña no comprendía era que con el dolor que sentíamos ahora no había cabida para estar pensando en otra cosa, sino era en nuestro ser querido muerto.

La miré varias veces feo, para que comprendiera. Ella al contrario seguía con su actitud errada.

Enterrar a Esme fue lo más doloroso que me había enfrentado en la vida. Parecía que una parte de mi corazón se iba con ella. Nada volvería a ser igual. Yo amaba a Esme. Ella me abrió su puerta sin esperar algo a cambio, por varios meses tuve el amor maternal que me falto toda mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia. La mujer que me enseño que para vivir feliz y disfrutar la vida no se necesita dinero, sino estar con los seres queridos.

Coloqué una rosa Blanca en su ataúd.

—Adiós, madre —dijo Edward con lágrimas en sus ojos.

La gente se fue yendo lentamente, hasta que sólo quemamos Edward y yo. El cielo estaba oscuro, pronto llovería.

—Va a llover, vámonos Edward —comenté cogiendo su mano.

—Vete tú —dijo. Su miraba seguía en la lápida.

—Por favor, Edward hazlo por Esme. Ella no le gustaría verte así.

No comentó nada, agarró mi mano y nos dirigimos a la casa de María. Donde no estábamos quedando mientras veíamos que hacer.

—o—

—Edward, lo siento —sollocé.

—Bella, es mi culpa por dejarla sola —respondió.

— Pero Edward, tú no sabías lo que iba a suceder —argumentó.

— La dejé sola, Bella. Si yo fuera estado ahí, tal vez la cocina no fuera explotado.

— Pequeño tú no tienes la culpa —dijo María.

— No busques escusas, nana. Ella estaba enferma, mi deber era quedarme con ella —replicó Edward.

¡Oh Dios Mío! Escuchar esas palabras de Edward, partió mi corazón. Porque si yo no fuera tan cobarde y no hubiera tratado de huir. Edward no me fuera perseguido a la tienda, dejando a su mamá sola.

Todo era mi culpa, si Edward se hubiese quedado ahora Esme estaría viva.

 _¡Oh rayos! Ahora me sentía peor._

—Hijo no fue la cocina quién exploto, los bombero encontraron gasolina por todo la parte de abajo y resto de una bomba casera. —aclaró María.

—¿Cómo? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —preguntó Edward.

—El capitán de los bomberos, acaba de hablar conmigo —contestó María.

—Quiero hablar con él —dijo Edward levantándose del mi lado.

—Ya se fue. Tu carro no estaba en la casa, sino en la tienda de tu madre se lo trajeron hasta acá —anunció María.

—Voy a buscarlo —murmuró Edward.

—Yo voy contigo —propuse.

—No quédate aquí, hoy te sentiste mal no permitiré que te vuelva a pasar nada.

—Déjame ir contigo ya estoy bien, si me quedo aquí moriré de la angustia —pedí.

—Bueno Bella, sólo si te sientes mal dime y nos regresamos —dijo.

Salimos del pueblo a alta velocidad, buscando la estación de bomberos de Port Ángeles, ninguno de los dos pablamos en el camino, sólo nos concentramos en la vía.

Mi mente volaba en mi recuerdo del pasado. Tenía un gran dolor de cabeza, las palabras de Jacob, el miedo a mis padres, el miedo de dejar a Edward y la muerte de Esme. Iban y venían, todo era muy reciente.

Mis decisiones no eran las mejores, ahora estaba muerta del miedo. Bloqueada, sin saber qué hacer. Dejar a Edward en esto momentos sería como destruir todo. Quedarme con él, sería enfrentar a mis padres.

Suspiré. Costaría desafiar a mis padres.

Seguí con la vista fija en el camino. En la parte derecha de la vía ya casi saliendo del pueblo, el letrero de Estación de Bomberos anunció su ubicación.

Nos dirigimos a la entrada, Edward habló con algunos bomberos, yo en cambio esperé sentada en la sala de espera.

—¿Que sucede? —pregunté.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada —comentó.

—Te esperare en el vehículo —dije.

Subí al vehículo, esperé por un buen rato hasta que Edward salió con un gesto en su cara que no me gusto.

—Debemos irnos de inmediato del Pueblo, Bella —anunció.

* * *

Disculpen la demora, comencé a un nuevo semestre y he estado muy full estudiando :(

Sus opiniones son importante para mi, así que dejen sus reviews

este cap esta sin betear. Disculpen los errores

Lisbth-


	16. Capítulo 14 Verdad Oculta

Capítulo 14 Verdad oculta

 **Edward POV**

Ver desmoronarse la casa que construyó mi padre con tanto sacrificio, dolía. Aun más, saber que mamá estaba ahí adentro, destrozó mi corazón.

Quería entrar en la casa, sin importar que se estuviese quemando completamente, que la mitad de la casa estaba totalmente destrozada. Tenía que salvar a mamá.

Mi cuerpo estaba en shock, trataba de moverme, de darle instrucciones a mis extremidades, pero ellas no querían responder. Era la primera vez que me sucedía, ni en las misiones más peligrosas mi cuerpo me fallaba como en ese momento.

—Mamá —susurré derrotado.

Casi todo el pueblo estaba en el lugar. Todos curioseaban sobre lo sucedido. Sólo miraban la casa quemarse. Ellos no sabían que mi madre, en estos momentos se encontraba dentro de la casa.

Tuve que moverme. Bella se había vuelvo a desmayar, en su situación era muy peligroso estar en la calle, con tantos gases tóxicos en el ambiente. Decidí llevarla a la tienda, ahí descansaría un poco.

Después hablaría con ella, muy seriamente sobre su actitud. Lo primero ahora era solucionar la situación.

Regresé a la calle, donde estaban los restos quemados de lo antes fue nuestra casa. Los bomberos seguían esparciendo agua contra las llamas.

Ayudé en lo que pude. No es que se podía salvar mucho, si la mitad de las cosas ya eran polvo. Y la otra mitad aún se estaba quemando.

Encontré una fotografía donde salía mamá y papá felices. Yo estaba en los brazos de papá. Apenas tenía dos o tres años. La mayoría del marco se quemó, pero la foto aún seguía en buen estado. El recuerdo de mis seres más queridos, era lo único que me quedaba de ellos.

Lo peor fue el entierro, el cuerpo de mi madre estaba irreconocible. Los médicos no me dejaron verlos, la impresión de ver el cuerpo totalmente quemado me volvería loco.

El único consuelo era tener a Bella a mi lado. Lucharía por ella.

—Adiós, madre —me despedí con el corazón destrozado.

—o—

—Hijo no fue la cocina quién exploto, los bombero encontraron gasolina por todo la parte de abajo y resto de una bomba casera. —aclaró María.

Las palabras de maría, hicieron que mi corazón se acelerara. No fue un accidente, lo que provoco la explosión ni el incendio.

—¿Cómo? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?—pregunté.

Mi mente maquineaba miles de sospechosos, rostros de los vecinos y de gente cercana al pueblo.

—El capitán de los bomberos, acaba de hablar conmigo —contestó María.

Los bomberos sabían algo y me lo estaban ocultando.

—Quiero hablar con él —dije. No tenía tiempo que perder.

—o—

—Necesito hablar con el capitán —hablé con unos de los bomberos que caminaba por la estación.

—Lo siento, él estaba muy ocupado —contestó.

—Es urgente, —mi paciencia se estaba perdiendo— vengo hablar con el sobre el incendio en Forks.

—Veré que puedo hacer.

Tuve dando vuelvas por los pasillos. Dejé a Bella en la entrada en la sala de espera. El capitán aun no aparecía, eso me volvía loco.

—Capitán Villamizar — tendió la mano. —¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Oficial Cullen. —me presenté. Cuando decía mi posición ayudaba un poco—. Necesito hablar con usted sobre el incendio en Forks.

—Venga un momento. —caminé junto a él, hasta su oficina–. Esto estaba en la escena.

Fragmentos de una bomba de tiempo, contenidos en una bolsa de prueba. Un galón de gasolina, con más de la mitad vacía.

—Esto fue lo que hayamos dentro de la casa —señalo la bolsa —y eso a una cuadra de la casa. El que lo hizo, es alguien muy tonto para dejar el galón a la vista de todos o quería que lo vieran.

—¿Qué más encontraron? —pregunté.

No era mucho lo que quedaba de la bomba. Tristemente, no podía hacer mucho con lo queda. Las piezas eran insuficiente para dar alguna pista de quien armo la bomba.

Lo malo de las bombas caseras que no contaba con un serial y eran muy fácil de conseguir los materiales para fabricarla.

—Los detectives llegaron hace horas a la escena —comentó. Lo miré detenidamente. El capitán se veía nervioso, varias veces se pasó la mano por su canoso cabello. Se retorcía las manos cuando la juntaba.

Mi sexto sentido, me decía que saliera lo más rápido posible de la estación, algo ocultaba. Y no era nada bueno. Cada vez se ponía más nervioso.

—Gracias por su tiempo —le tendí la mano y salió rápido.

Bella seguía en el mismo lugar, se veía pensativa jugando con sus manos. Algo típico en ella cuando su mente estaba delirando en otro mundo. Era como si su mente volara lejos de su cuerpo.

Cuando dejó su mundo y me miró.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada —esto no cuadraba.

—Te esperare en el vehículo —dijo. Era lo mejor.

Algo más oscuro que lo que en realidad se veía. Esto no era un simple accidente o algún loco tratando de llamar la atención matando. Claro que no, Esto tenía muchas cabezas conspirando.

Tristemente mi madre pago por eso. Lo fue una víctima un juego malévolo.

Llamé a la estación militar, donde de seguro mi amigo Brando se encontraba de servicios. La mejor forma de saber que pasó sería con él, quién estaba encargado de esta zona. Tardó un poco en que alguien respondiera el teléfono.

—¡Buenas Noche! Coronel Brando a sus órdenes —contestó mi amigo.

—¡Buenas Noche! Coronel, soy el Oficial Cullen —respondí.

—Amigo ¿cómo estás? tiempo sin saber de ti. Ya me hace falta salir por ahí —dijo.

—No puedo aun, te llamó porque ocurrió un problema en mi Pueblo Forks, destruyeron mi casa en mil pesados, y no sé quién pudo ser —murmuré.

—¡Dios amigo, lo siento mucho! Deja y hago una llamada para ver que te puedo averiguar —esperé en la línea mientras él hacia su llamada que estaría pasando para que se tardara tanto —Amigo tengo muy malas noticias.

—Dime que has averiguado —pedí. Aunque el miedo me invadía, tenía que controlarlo.

—Hace 3 meses atrapaste a un grande de la mafia, el Jefe indio. Ahora buscan tu cabeza y la de tus compañeros. Destruyeron tu casa pensando que estabas dentro pero en pocos días volverán por todo tu cuerpo y tu familia. Tienes que salir de ahí y desaparecer del país —anunció.

Quedé sin palabras, mataron a mi madre, por venganza.

—¿Edward amigo estás ahí? —preguntó Brando.

—Sí, gracias amigo. No te preocupes lo buscare y lo matare a todos.

—No amigo, ello saben que vives con tu madre y una chica, no vendrán sólo por ti sino también por ellas —advirtió.

—En la casa estaba mamá.

—¡Oh de verdad! lo siento —comentó —no irán por ti sólo Edward, piénsalo mejor destruirán todo.

—¿Qué me recomiendas? —no tenía muchas cartas que jugar. Ellos eran cientos con recursos suficientes para destruir todo Forks y yo lo sabía.

—Desaparece. Borra tu nombre por completo como si jamás fueras existido.

—Bueno mil gracias amigo, acuérdate nunca tuvimos esta conversación —despedí.

—Bueno adiós—colgó.

Ahora que sería de nosotros dos. Metí en problemas a mi madre y a Bella. Pagando las consecuencias mí amada madre. No quiero que algo le suceda a mi ángel, ella es todo lo que me queda ahora, pero que le puedo ofrecer desaparecer del país, así como si nada, sin dinero y sin ninguna seguridad. Ella no se merece nada de estos.

Cómo decirle que la vida que algún día tuvo, nunca lo podrá tener a mi lado, que la seguridad que ella necesita no se la puedo ofrecer, que tendrá que huir el resto de su vida para que no la maten. Yo no sería capaz de soportar que algo malo le pasara a mi ángel, alejar de mí no era una opción, pero como si necesita protección. Esta situación salió de mis manos en el mismo momento que comencé con la captura del Indio.

No sé qué hacer. Si la alejo de mí la pueden buscar y matar, pero si está conmigo le puede ocurrir lo mismo de peor manera. Si mataron a mi madre sin remordimiento que podría esperar para mí y mi amada si nos encontraran juntos, nada bueno para ella.

Caminé con los pensamiento enredados aún en mi cabeza, lo que sí sé que tenía que hacer era salir lo antes posible del pueblo y sus alrededor, destruir cualquier contacto con la gente de aquí. Llegué al vehículo, Bella me esperaba muy ansiosa pero no dijo nada.

—Debemos irnos de inmediato del Pueblo, Bella —anuncié.

—¿Por qué, ha pasado algo grave? —preguntó confundida.

—Amor, no preguntes por favor. Sólo ten en claro que necesitamos irnos de inmediato y nunca volver —murmuré mirando sus hermosos ojos.

—Pero no tenemos donde ir. Yo no conozco a nadie aparte de mi familia y de éste pueblo

—Lo siento Bella, tú no estás acostumbrada a esto. Yo de verdad…—me cayó con un beso, su labios atraparon lo míos poseyéndolos por completo. Me olvidé de todo, la huida, de la seguridad y la situación. Mi mente vago por completo, sólo me propuse a sentir cada parte de Bella, de nuevo.

—Vamos un minuto a la tienda, te prometo que sólo busco unas cosas y nos vamos —pidió.

—¿Que necesitas? Lo compramos después.

—Sólo un momento nada más. Te explicare cuando salgamos del pueblo —la besé, necesitaba tantos sus besos en estos momentos.

Conduje hasta llegar a la tienda, en todo el camino ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra. Bella parecía distraída y yo sólo pensaba en un plan para huir, algo que nos ayudara a solucionar el lío que yo no había metido.

—Párate aquí, ya vengo —anunció quitando el cinturón de seguridad.

—No te tardes mucho, por favor —pedí. Ella asintió y se bajó del vehículo. Me quedé pensado en un plan factible para esta noche.

Seguramente, conduciría toda la noche hasta llegar Seattle, buscaría un hotel económico para descansar un poco. Desde ayer en la mañana no pude cerrar los ojos en ningún momento. Primero Bella que salió de la casa sospechosamente y luego la tragedia que se llevó la vida de mi viejita.

Bella, llevo con una mátela y un bolso, me asombre a ver esa maleta ¿en qué momento había sacado eso de la casa? ¿Que traería adentro?, se subió al vehículo y colocó la maleta en el puesto de atrás. La miré muy serio tenía que darme una gran explicación sobre esa maleta.

—Isabella —primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre completa—. Me puedes explicar de dónde sacaste esa maleta y que tienes dentro —pregunté.

—Esté… —sonó nerviosa — son mis cosas y un poco de dinero que he ahorrado estos últimos meses —contestó escondiendo su cara para no verle el rostro.

—Muy bien, pero ¿cómo lo sacaste de la casa? —volví a preguntar, no se escaparía de mi tan fácil.

—Bueno, éste, esto lo saqué —se quedó pensando por un momento, yo que había hecho algo malo y no me lo quería decir.

—¿Sí, de donde lo sacaste?—le anime a continuar.

—En la mañana de la casa pensaba. Irme del pueblo —anunció.

—¿Qué? – fue lo único que pude decir.

—Ya no me voy del pueblo —aclaró —bueno no sin ti.

—¿Te manchabas sola de Forks y no me ibas a decir nada? —reclamé.

—Lo siento —aún tenía su rostro escondido sabía que esto me dolería pero tenía que saber porque me estaba abandonado.

—¡Ash! ¿Bella qué voy hacer contigo, me puedes explicar por qué me ibas a dejar? — pregunté, sabía muy bien si ella se quería ir yo no era nadie para detenerla así me doliera el corazón.

—No quiero que nadie te haga daño, me asusta la idea de que mi padre tomen represarías entra de ti cuando nos encuentre —explicó.

—¿Y por qué harían eso, si yo te quiero? —tomé su cara en mis manos para que me ver su expresión, se encontraba triste a punto de llorar.

—Mi padre no permiten que socialice con personas fuera de mi estatus social, y como me escape deben estar furioso. Harán cualquier cosa para volverme a encerrar, ellos no tendrán piedad de lastimar a las persona que quiero, para conseguirlo —su voz de quebró en la última palabra comenzado a llorar desesperadamente.

Tan malos son sus padres para quitarle lo que le gustaba, tan artificiales y engreídos eran para no permitirle hablar con todo las personas que no poseyeran una gran cantidad de fondos en el banco.

—Tranquila, Bella estás conmigo y yo daría la vida por ti, nada malo te pasara. Te lo prometo —la besé con cariño y dulzura, ella correspondió me beso haciendo que la situación se intensificara. Ella ya iba desabotonando mi camisa —Bella aquí no debemos irnos lo antes posible acuérdate —me alejé de ella y comencé a conducir. Lo importante era desaparecer lo antes posible.

Salí del pueblo en menos de 5 minutos, por la vía de acceso a la costa. Bella guardó silencio, pero en su expresión tenía ganas de preguntar porque salimos así del pueblo, pero sería mejor que le explicara con calma al llegar a un lugar seguro.

* * *

HE actualizado Pronto :D merezco reviews por eso .-.

También me puede leer en wattpad. como a tu lado soy feliz, yepezlisbth.

Sus opiniones son importante para mi, así que dejen sus reviews

gracias Yoliki y alianna09 por su comentarios. poco a poco las verdades irán saliendo a la luz.

este cap esta sin betear. Disculpen los errores

Lisbth-


	17. Capítulo 15 Viaje

Capítulo 15: Viaje

 **Edward POV.**

En menos de lo que esperado, ya estábamos en Seattle. Casi era media noche y los ojos de Bella se cerraban solos, ella trababa mantenerse despierta, pero el cansancio no la dejaba. Era momento de buscar un lugar donde ella pueda descansar placenteramente y no incomoda en éste vehículo.

En la autopista, varios anuncios de Moteles resaltaban, pero me desagradaba la idea de meter en algunos de ellos a Bella. Ya que esos lugares no eran los más adecuados. No era un lugar para mi preciosa ángel. Ya al final encontré un Hotel decente, para que se recostara unas horas antes de seguir nuestro camino.

—Amor llegamos —dije sujetando su piernas para cargarla hacia nuestra habitación.

—Cinco minutos más —respondió. Se veía tan hermosa durmiendo como una niña pequeña.

—Ya volverás a dormir en la habitación, pero no te puedo llevar así —murmuré.

Volvió hacer un gesto adorable y abrió sus maravillosos ojos que tanto me enamoran. En ese mismo instante se me olvidó donde me encontraba. Lo único que pasó por mi mente fue mi amor por ella.

—¡Está bien! ¿Dónde no encontramos? —preguntó.

—En la autopista saliendo de Seattle —contesté. Abrió sus ojos rápidos y miró para todos lados.

—Nunca he estado en esta parte del país —susurró—. Quiero verlo bien.

—Primero durmamos un rato y luego saldremos —propuse.

Frunció el ceño protestando, pero no dijo nada. Saqué la maleta del auto y fuimos a la pequeña habitación. El cansancio se apoderó de mi cuerpo, quedando profundamente dormido abrazando a Bella.

No sé a qué hora Bella se levantó pero cuando abrí mis ojos, ella no se encontraba y su lugar estaba frío. La busqué en el baño, lo cual no estaba. Revisé el armario pensado que me había abandonado pero gracias a Dios, toda su ropa se encontraba ahí.

—¡Ya te paraste dormilón! Quería darte una sorpresa —dijo mi amada.

—Sorpresa me diste cuando no te encontré. Pensé que te habías ido, dejándome solo —dije tristemente. Sonrió maliciosamente y me beso. Me perdí en su cálido cuerpo.

Entre jadeos nos separamos, deseosos de continuar lo que comenzamos. Sin embargo no era el mejor el momento para hacer el amor, primero necesitábamos hablar de lo ocurrido. No sabía muy bien el motivo el cuál ella se iba del pueblo y tenía que decirle porque ahora estamos huyendo.

—¿Bella, me puedes explicar por qué te querías ir sin decir nada? —exigí separándome de ella para afrontarla

—Ya te lo he explicado —hizo un puchero. Suspiró–. Si mis padres me encuentran contigo, me van a separar de ti y te harán la vida imposible para destruirte y que nunca te vuelva a ver. Yo no quiero eso, yo… —comenzó a llorar derribándose a mi lado, me dolió tanto que desistí de la pregunta

—¿Sabes porque estamos tan lejos de casa? —pregunté. Negó con la cabeza. Le limpié la cara, la tomé en mis manos para que me viera fijos a los ojos.

—Sabes que soy oficial especializado. Hace meses en una misión capturamos al jefe de la mafia Latina, todo salió aparentemente bien.

Él se encuentra encerrado en una cárcel de máxima seguridad. La cosa es que sus secuaces quieren vengarse de quién lo capturaron. El primero en caer fue mi jefe y ahora van por mi cabeza y por todos mis seres queridos primero, mi madre, luego vienen por ti. Pero nunca lo permitiré —al terminar de contarle a Bella, busqué su repuesta, vi como sus gestos pasaban de dolor a miedo.

No dijo nada se levando de la cama, me tomó de la mano. Quedando los dos de frente, ella alzó la cara para mirarme haciendo que nuestros ojos conectaron. Las palabras sobraron al mirar sus ojos. Ella transmitió todo sus sentimientos en una sola mirada.

—Edward yo no puedo vivir sin ti, no me pidas que me alejé de ti. Cuando tomé la decisión de irme, mi corazón se destrozó, y en el momento que te vi no pude irme. No veo una vida sin ti. No puedo —volvió a llorar. Se aferró a mí como si la vida dependiera de eso.

—Tranquila mi vida no me alejare de ti, por nada del mundo —aseguré.

—Me lo prometes —dijo.

—Claro que te lo prometo. Juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe —murmuré. Una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos hacer? Tendremos que huir del país lo antes posible —susurró.

« _Dios esta niña. Piensa que estamos jugando_ »

—No tenemos dinero para irnos del país —aclaré. La impotencia se apoderó de mis pensamientos.

—Claro que tenemos. Mis abuelos me dejaron su herencia por ser su primera nieta. Soy rica y mi dinero es tuyo —en sus ojos demostraron el amor que sentía por mí.

—No puedo aceptar que gastes tu dinero por mí —discutí.

—Ya te dije que es nuestro dinero, además también lo hago por mí. —Continuó—. Soy demasiado egoísta para alejarme de ti —se sonrojo y volteó su cara.

—Cuando encuentre trabajo te lo repondré cada centavo —aseguré.

—El dinero no me interesa. Sólo tú eres que me interesas. Pero vamos al banco lo antes posible para sacar el dinero e irnos del país —formuló.

Esperé que Bella se bañara y se cambiara de ropa. Yo por lo contrario no traía nada más que la misma ropa de ayer. Aunque esa es la menor de mi preocupación.

Conduje por la cuidad para que ella conociera un poco. Encontramos una sucursal del banco donde Bella tenía su cuenta. Aparqué el carro en un estacionamiento y nos dirigimos al lugar, ya adentro observé el espacio lujoso del banco.

Seguramente, éste banco aceptaría una cuenta con muchos ceros para un inicio, y ya eso para mí capital es mucho.

—¡Buenas Tarde! —saludó una mujer rubia, alta—. ¿En qué les podemos ayudar? —dijo mirándonos de arriba abajo.

—¡Buenos días! vengo a retirar dinero de una cuenta —anunció mi novia.

—¿Trae su identificación a la mano? —preguntó con voz déspota.

Bella revisó su bolso y sacó su carnet. Al momento de ver el apellido de Bella su rostro cambio y nos dedicó una sonrisa.

—En un segundo lo entiende, espere por favor ¿Desean algo de tomar? —preguntó.

—No gracias —dije.

Nos sentamos, en una de las salas de espera de aquel lujoso establecimiento. No tardaron en que unos de los empleados nos ofrecieran algún aperitivo o bebida para esperar nuestro turno.

Cuando pasamos el hombre que nos atenido nos miró de arriba abajo. Sus expresiones no fueron muy agradables al vernos. Pero cuando supo el apellido de Bella, cambio su cara de disgusto por amabilidad.

—Señorita Swan —habló el hombre—. Siéntese por favor. Dígame en que le podemos ayudar

—Vengo a retirar una pequeña suma de dinero de mi cuenta —anunció. Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Que si eso era una pequeña suma no me quiero imaginar de cuando estaba en esa cuenta sólo para ella.

—Permítame sus datos y el número de cuenta y en un momento lo tendrá —aseguró el asesor.

—La verdad el número de cuenta no me acuerdo, pero sé que está en éste bando. En New York. —el hombre asintió y se puso a teclear por varios minutos en la computadora.

—Como sabrá el Banco tiene varias reglas para abrir su cuenta. Primero confirmaron su identidad dactilar, segunda con su pupila y tercero una prueba de su sangre será registrada en nuestra base de datos —diagnosticó muy serio el hombre.

A medida que Bella realizo cada uno de los pasó, el tiempo de la mañana transcurrió en tiempo lento. Siempre permanecí detrás de ella, escuchando cada norma sobre la seguridad del banco.

—Bueno, ya terminamos de verificar —anunció la secretaria de hombre que nos atendió.

—Señorita Swan ¿cuánto desea sacar de su cuenta? —preguntó el asesor.

—2.000.000 $ —dijo mi ángel.

Quedé impresionado con la suma tan elevada que Bella pidió en sacar. Me costaría toda una vida en pagarlo, pero como hombre responsable que soy, trabajare el doble para reponer cada centavo.

—En un momento, lo podrá tener con usted. Lo quiere en Efectivo o le damos una tarjeta —preguntó de nuevo el hombre.

—En efectivo será mejor. Quiero viajar hoy mismo —nos quedamos esperando los últimos trámites del banco, hasta que por fin salió el asesor con otro señor.

—Buenos Días. Soy el Gerente Nava. Lamento decirle, Señorita Swan, que su cuentas están bloqueadas por orden de Sr. Swan —informó el Gerente. Miré a Bella su expresión se volvió triste. Le tendí mi mano para mostrarle mi apoyo, ella la tomó y la apretó con fuerza.

—Pero si esa cuenta está a mi nombre. Mi padre no me puede hacer esto —contestó a punto de llorar.

—Él se encuentra registrado como su socio en la cuenta, así que puede mover la cuenta a su placer al igual que usted señorita —aclaró el gerente.

—Eso era hasta que yo cumpliera los 18 años —reclamó.

—Lo siento la cuenta lleva más de dos años bloqueada. —comentó el hombre—. Si quiere llamar a su padre y arreglar los inconvenientes

—No quiero que informen a mi padre nada. No quiero registro de que estuve aquí. ¿Está claro? — exigió con voz firme y autoritaria

—Como guste señorita. Su orden será cumplida —dijo el asesor.

Bella salió como alma que lleva al diablo del banco, sin decir una sola palabra se dirigió al vehículo. Yo la imité, le abrí la puerta para que se metiera y luego me subí. Encendí el vehículo sin aún decir nada, busqué la vía de salida del estado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunté al ver su rostro sin expresión.

—No puedo creer que mi padre me haya hecho eso —respondió. Una lágrima salió de su ojo, recorriendo su mejilla y cayendo a su pierna derecha.

—Saldremos adelante. Yo nunca he sido rico y mírame —traté de quitarle importancia al tema pero no funcionó.

—¿Ahora qué haremos? no tenemos el suficiente dinero para irnos del país —preguntó.

—Haré lo necesario para que no pases nada malo —contesté.

Detuve el vehículo y la miré. En sus ojos el miedo era evidente. Aunque ella se hiciera la fuerte yo sabía que por dentro se moría por miedo como lo expresaban sus ojos.

—Donde tú vayas, yo iré —murmuró.

Le besé la coronilla y de nuevo conducir sin rumbo. Bella miró el paisaje, perdida en sus pensamientos. Parecía triste.

—Tengo mucha hambre —anunció con su cara de niña.

—Cuando vea un restaurante nos paramos para comer —propuse acelerando la velocidad del vehículo. La verdad que yo también me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Aparqué en un establecimiento pequeño, nos bajamos cerrando con seguro el vehículo y sin más fuimos al restaurante. Ya a dentro Bella pidió algo ligero para ella, yo por mi parte pedí un menú completo.

Para descartar cualquier posibilidad de rastreo, preferí pagar con efectivo. Sin dejar raspo con las tarjetas de crédito.

Conduje hasta que atardeció. Bella cantó todo lo que se le venía en mente, y el agradable clima estaba más relajado. Varias veces nos paramos para poder estirar las piernas, en unas de esas paradas a Bella se le ocurrió que ella me ayudaría a manejar.

Ver su expresión de ilusión, después de verla tan deprimida, después de esta situación. Valía la pena.

—No corras tanto —todo por verla feliz.

Grave error. Para ella, no correr demasiado era no bajar de 180 km/h. Definitivamente le gustaba la velocidad, los peligros. Aunque no lo puedo negar, después de estar varias veces de ser su copiloto y ella al mando ya me estaba acostumbrando a su manera de correr.

Gracias al cielo y todos los ángeles que la vía no tenía mucho tráfico y curvas. Ella pasaba los vehículos como si no estuvieran ahí. Pasó por toda la vía en Zig-zag. Ella se veía relajada, disfrutando conducir.

—¿Por qué te paras aquí? —se paró en la mitad de la nada y ya estaba muy oscuro.

—Quiero hacer algo —comentó.

Yo no encontraba la razón para parar en medio de la nada.

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Enseguida estaba sobre mí, con una sonrisa pícara. Traía una camisa cuello V azul celeste pegada al cuerpo, sus senos sobresalía mucho. Una falta de tubo negra a medio muslo, con zapatillas azules.

La falta se enrollo en sus caderas, mostrando sus brasas de encaje blanca. Inmediato me excité.

—¿Sabes lo peligroso que es esto? —pregunté.

—Eso lo hace más excitante.

Devoré sus labios, mi lengua entro a jugar con la de ella. Mis manos masajeaban sus nalgas fuertemente, restregándola contra mí. Yo estaba listo para la batalla y por lo que se veía ella también.

Su camisa voló a la parte trasera del vehículo, yo desabroché el sujetador dejando a las niñas libres. Tan deliciosamente comibles, sus pezones rosados, me tentaba. Dejé de besarla pasa concentrarme en las niñas quién demandan atención.

Lengüeteé el pezón, de manera circular para después chuparlo, con mis dientes rocé su delicada piel. Ella no dejaba de gemir y moverse para que nuestros sexos se rosaran sobre la ropa.

Yo boté mi camisa para un lado quería piel con piel. Bella besó con dedicación mi cuello, ella sabía que me encantaba.

Hice a un lado su braga para jugar con mi pulgar su botón, con los otros dos lo hundí en ella. Deliciosamente sus paredes se cerraron alrededor de mis dedos. Embestí rápido y fuerte, sin pausas dándole lo que ella quería.

No le di tregua hasta que sentí como sus paredes se cerraban aún más. Estaba a punto de correrse. Saqué mis dedos y lo llevé a mi boca probando su esencia.

—¡Oye! —reclamó.

Se veía frutada, varias gotas de sudor bajan por su cuello. Su respiración acelerada y su rostro sonrojado la mejor vista del mundo.

—Quiero que lleguemos juntos.

Estar en el vehículo, en un espacio tan reducido se nos dificultaba un poco. Ella se levantó un poco para que yo pudiera bajar hasta la rodilla mi pantalón y bóxer.

Sin mucho preámbulo, Bella agarró mi miembro, me masturbó arriba y abajo con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos. Luego se hundió en él en una sola embestida, los dos géminos.

Delicioso estar dentro de Bella. Incliné el asiento hacia atrás para tener mayor comodidad. Ella se movía con rapidez sobre mí. Las niñas saltaban libremente.

Nosotros gemidos y jadeos aumentaron con nuestros movimientos. Me encantaba ver a Bella arriba de mí. Ambos llegados junto al orgasmo. Fue intenso.

—Fue Grandioso —murmuró feliz.

—Definitivamente lo fue —comenté jadeando.

Ya con nuestra ropa en su sitio y yo en el asiento del piloto, nos tomamos unos minutos antes de empezar de nuevo el viaje. Ella se acomodó para dormir un poco. Últimamente dormía más de lo necesario sin embargo me encantaba verla dormir; es como observa a una diosa griega descansado.

Encendí la música para darle un ambiente relajado. Inicie nuestro camino de nuevo buscando un lugar para ser felices por el tiempo que Dios no lo permita.

* * *

Le traigo un nuevo cap. esta largo es mi regalo por los días atrasados. Hoy estoy de cumpleaños, :D asi q por eso lo subi hoy.

Puede seguirme en Instagram como yepezlisbth y preguntarme cualquier duda :D

gracias a todas las chicas que me leen, y me apoyan :*

Cap sin betear disculpen los errores.

Lisbth-


	18. Capítulo 16 Juegos Peligrosos

Capítulo 16: Juegos peligrosos

 **Bella POV.**

—Cariño, tenemos que descansar —murmuré. Llevamos dos días seguidos en carreteras.

—Sólo un poco más —comentó. No me prestaba mucha atención.

—¡No! —exclamé. Él tenía unas grandes ojeras. Se veía cansado.

—Bella, no podemos parar a cada rato, porque tú quieras —estaba amargado.

—¡Por Dios! Tienes dos días manejando. Sin dormir en algún momento —grité.

Estábamos en plena autopista por el carril izquierdo a máxima velocidad. Un descuido y todo se acabaría.

—No comprendes la situación —gritó.

—Claro que comprendo. Un descuido no lo contamos. —el que no estuviera histérica al igual a él. No quería decir que no tuviera miedo.

—No Bella, si nos atrapan será peor que eso.

Todo esto. Por la puta televisión.

Él estaba histérico por los acontecimiento recientes. Maldita la hora que se me ocurrió encender la televisión. Lo estábamos pasando tan bien. Yo sólo quería ver algo animado y divertido para distraer la mente. Nada mejor que monólogos donde hablan de las cosas típicas de la vida cotidiana.

Hasta que un comunicado especial interrumpió la trasmisión del programa para un avance del noticiero de media noche.

Dando la noticia. Que le Comandante Bernard Garton, el antiguo jefe de Edward.

Fue hallado, muerto en su casa de verano, donde llevaba más de tres semana de estancia, el mismo tiempo que nosotros llevamos huyendo. Algo muy sospechoso.

Fue vilmente torturado. Su cuerpo se encontró destrozado por todo el piso. Su familia también contó con la mala suerte de ser descuartizados.

Ni hablar de los empleados de la gran mansión y los de seguridad. Una gran masacre.

Eso lo vimos días atrás.

En el noticiero de media noche. Lo que decía, que no se tenía sospechosos en la investigación, de tal horrendo crimen. Que se estaba investigación a fondo y no descansaría hasta encontrar a los culpables. Que a pesar de no habían huellas alguna de los asesinos, utilizarían todos los recurso.

La firma de la banda estaba claramente visible.

Edward se asustó tanto que casi sale de la habitación por la ventana hacia el carro, le falto poco, y ese poco era yo, que me reusaba a saltar de tan alta altura.

Estaba loco. Quería que nos partiéramos las piernas y la columna.

—Sólo cálmate —susurré—. Descansaremos unas horas y después continuamos.

—Ésta bien. —accedió. No estaba muy a gusto, pero sabía que su cuerpo dentro de poco no daba para más.

—Busquemos algo cerca y reservado —propuse.

—Lo que digas.

Ahora corríamos por el país como ratas asustadas. El dinero se no estaba acabando, en algún momento tendríamos que dejar de correr, detenernos y pensar bien en nuestros siguientes pasos.

Las cosas no nos estaban yendo bien. Ahora Edward no pensaba con claridad. Los dos teníamos miedos que nos encontrara, pero mi mente no estaba nublada como la de él.

A pesar de que la mayoría de mi vida me encerraron en una caja de cristal. Mantenía mi cabeza fría. Claro que mi corazón se aceleraba por el miedo en muchas ocasiones desde que comenzamos a huir.

—Tienes que calmarte —comenté.

—Bella, no es un juego de niño. Son nuestras vidas que están en peligro.

— No estás pensando claramente, Edward.

—¿Qué es pensar claramente para ti? —preguntó Edward—. Quedarnos y esperar que nos maten

—No Edward, la idea es calmarnos y pensar.

—No quiero que te pase nada, es tan difícil comprender —comentó. Mi corazón se arrugo un poco—. Tu vida es lo más importante que tengo ahora. Y la protegeré con la mía.

—No quiero que arriesgues tu vida por mí.

—Bella, cariño. —Bajó su noto de voz—. Todo lo que ellos quieren, soy yo. No permitiré que te hagan nada, sólo por amarte.

—No me apartare de ti, ahora somos los dos Edward. Eres lo único que tengo —dije.

—Tienes una familia, una vida por vivir.

Miré por el retrovisor, dos carros venían detrás de nosotros a toda velocidad.

—Edward —susurré con miedo.

—Lo sé —lo vi tensarse. Eso no era buen indicio —. Colócate el cinturón de seguridad.

Seguí su indicación en forma automática.

Aceleró el vehículo de manera disimulada, pasando por entre los otros vehículos. Para tratar comprobar si nos seguían o sólo era nuestra imaginación.

Lamentablemente para nosotros, los vehículos estaban cada vez más cerca, y si, definitivamente nos estaban siguiendo.

El primer vehículo, era un Mercedes Benz CLA, era gris oscuro. Cualquiera pensaría que era un carro de familia, que estaba de viaje. El segundo era un Cadillac XTS, completamente negro.

—¿Qué haremos? —mi corazón saltaba dentro de mi pecho.

—Agarra la pistola que ésta debajo de tu asiento —me agaché, tanteé el asiento hasta que sentí el frío del metal de la pistola.

—N-oo pu-edo ha-cer es-to —tartamudeé. Faltaba poco para que me diera un infarto.

—Bella, no tenemos opción. —suspiré cogiendo la pistola entre mis dos manos. Estaba temblado—. No podemos detenernos a cambiar de puestos. Disparar y manejar se me hace muy difícil.

—Yo nunca he disparado —grité histérica—. Nunca he mato ni una cucaracha.

—Bella, son ellos o nosotros —¡Oh vaya! ¡Me la dejó fácil!

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —te tenía que ser valiente. Por primera vez en mi vida. Tenía que afrontar la realidad y luchar por proteger a mis seres amados.

Ahora estábamos pasando por un túnel. La vía está un poco congestionada, sería difícil disparar sin experiencia y con tantas persona inocentes.

—Cambiaremos de vía, hay muchos vehículos de persona que no tienen nada que ver, no quiero perjudicar a más personas.

—Edward, creo que se te has olvidado que no sé cómo funciona un arma de fuego.

—Es fácil, amor —¡Oh me encanta cuando me dice amor!—. Sólo quita el seguro y aprietas el gatillo

—¡Claro tan fácil, como comerse un dulce! —dije sarcásticamente.

—No tiene qué ser perfecto —argumentó—, sólo tienes que despistarlo unos minutos. Dando un poco de chance para planear algo.

—Si tú lo dices —quite el seguro, presione el gatillo. Estaba un poco duro, hice más presión inclinando la pistola hacia delante.

¡Pum! la pistola se disparó, haciendo un agujero el vidrio posterior. El vehículo se movió bruscamente.

—¡Dios mío! Mujer está completamente loca —gritó rojo de la ira—. ¿Cómo vas a disparar así?

—Pensé que no tenía balas – excusé.

—Si te estoy dando una pistola para disparar. Como no va a tener balas —eso tenía sentido —. Dos minutos con el arma en tu mano y ya nos quieres matar.

—Por lo menos ya se disparar.

Mi retrovisor exploto en pedazos. Una bala de alto calibre lo había destrozado. Por poco me orino ahí mismo.

Aumentado la velocidad nos alejamos unos cuantos metros de los carros. Edward manejaba rápidamente metiéndose entre los autos para evitar que nos volvieran a disparar.

El motor del vehículo rugía furiosamente, íbamos a 220 kilómetros por horas.

Edward era buen conductor para llevar el vehículo en esa velocidad y no perder el control, con tantas maniobras.

La adrenalina recorría todo mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo dejó de temblar de miedo. Ahora mi corazón bombeaba fuerte la sangre. Sólo pensé en disparar.

Sólo con darle en los cauchos. En las películas de acción que veía con Jacob, los actores le disparaban a esta parte del vehículo y se veía fácil, lo intentaría.

—Aquí vamos —dije en voz alta. Edward sólo me miró de reojo.

Me persigné antes de salir por la ventana. Que Dios me cuide de esta locura. Saqué mi brazo izquierdo y un poco la cabeza para ver mejor.

Bam, bam, bam. Uno, dos, tres. Disparé al carro gris, quién era el más cercano.

Por lo visto no tenía buena puntería. Ya que ni una sola bala tocó al vehículo.

 _Donde coño había apuntado._

Un disparo se escuchó del otro vehículo. Sólo cerré los ojos. Pensado en lo joven que era para morir.

—Concéntrate Bella —escuché a Edward.

Con fuerza volví a disparar. Ahora miraba directamente al vehículo.

Bam bam bam

Tres disparos más, y de nuevo ninguna de las balas rozaron la carrocería.

—No puedo, mi puntería es una mierda.

—Sólo cálmate. Trata de predecir su movimiento, dispara sólo una vez cuando se esté moviendo para esquivar el tiró lanzas dos más por cada lado.

—Lo intentare.

Al parecer se cansaron de perseguirnos y comenzaron con una ráfaga de disparos. Demostrando que no venían a jugar con nosotros. Venía por nuestros pellejos.

—Mierda —exclamó.

Los dos vehículos venían soltando balas como arroz. Sus armas eran metralletas automáticas. Aunque yo no supiera nada de armas, sabía que no teníamos nivel para combatir fuego contra fuego.

El vidrio trasero lo destrozaron. Yo me doble completamente, mi pecho tocaba mis muslos.

Edward se agachó, sólo unos centímetros, él no podía hacer lo mismo.

Estábamos perdidos. No existía ninguna posibilidad salir con vida de esto.

Miré por última vez a Edward, su rostro estaba contraído. Vi como apretaba su mandíbula, su mano hecho puño en el votante y otra en la palanca. Él me miraba de reojo, estudiando mis gestos.

Quería decirle que lo ama con todo mi corazón, que desde el momento que lo vi me había enamorado de él, pero estaba bloqueada, ninguna parte de mi cuerpo me respondía.

A lo lejos se escucharon las sirenas. Rogaba a Dios que fueran de policías, que vinieran a salvarnos.

Los impactos por las balas cesaron en su totalidad. ¡Gracias al cielo! Asomé la cabeza, lo sufriente para vez que pasaba detrás de nosotros.

Si nos salvábamos iría todos los días a misa.

Varios autos del departamento estadal de la policía se metieron entre los dos vehículos y nosotros. Estaban recibiendo todos los impactos de balas.

Esa era la distracción que necesitábamos para tomar ventaja.

En la vía había un distribuidor, con cuatro vías alternas. Si seguíamos así podríamos cambiar y perderlos. No había mucho tráfico, y los autos que estaban en la vía se apartaban a la orilla al escuchar la sirena.

Sólo un poco y nos salvaríamos.

Los disparos nunca pararon, al contrario aumentaron. Claro que a nosotros de las cientos de balas, dos o tres pegaban con la parte trasera del Mustang. Estábamos más tranquilos para pensar en la ruta de escape.

Un estruendo nos hizo desviar la vista de la vía, los autos de policías que estaba recibiendo los disparos estaba dando vuelva en el aire, con la parte trasera destrozada por disparos.

Al detenerse quedo obstruyendo el pasó de la gran mayoría del vía, la gasolina llenó en pocos minutos alrededor del auto, creando una gran explosión.

En mi mente, las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez. El auto policial pudo ser el Mustang, Los muertos de la explosión pudimos ser nosotros.

Nos desviamos en el distribuidor dejando todo el alboroto atrás. Edward seguía manteniendo una alta velocidad en la vía. Pasado carro por carro.

Ya estaba más calmado, no había dicho ni una palabra desde el accidente. Varias lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

Miré al frente. La vía estaba en reparación, nosotros íbamos a gran velocidad. Sería imposible poder parar antes de caer por la curva.

—Bella, te amo —dijo Edward.

Él perdió el control del vehículo. Trató de frenar, pero fue demasiado tarde. La velocidad que íbamos no nos permitió pensar rápido, las ruedas rechinaron, los vidrios se terminaron de partir.

El vehículo dejó la vía principal, dando vueltas por la tierra, en unos segundo nuestro mundo cambio, íbamos cuesta abajo, girando dentro del carro. Sólo pude ver como los vidrios se movían a nuestro alrededor cortando nuestra piel. Como el techo se comprimía en cada vuelta.

Miré a Edward, grabé su rostro en mis pupilas.

—Te amo —susurré con una voz débil. No creo que me haya escuchado. Por primera vez me había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta.

El intacto fue horrible, mis huesos protestaron, y mi mente se apagó por el dolor…

* * *

Nuevo cap. Espero que lo disfruten :D

También puede leer en wattpad. como a tu lado soy feliz, yepezlisbth.

gracias a todas las chicas que me leen, y me apoyan :*

Cap sin betear disculpen los errores.

Lisbth-


	19. Capítulo 17 Me importas tú

Capítulo 17: Me importas tú.

 **Edward POV.**

El dolor en la cabeza y en el cuerpo era insoportable. No quería abrir los ojos, sólo quería volver a dormir. Las punzadas de dolor que atravesaban mi cerebro, no eran normales. Era como corrientes eléctricas o descargando su energía en él.

Sólo podía pensar en el dolor. Nunca en mi vida había experimentado tanto dolor junto.

Me costaba mucho respirar, hacia mi mejor esfuerzo para obtener oxígeno en mis pulmones, lo cual era una odisea. Mis huesos protestaban en cada movimiento.

La luz irritaba mis ojos cerrados. Traté de abrirlos a pesar del dolor, me costó enfocarlas las cosas, todo estaba borroso. Las imágenes que veía, sólo eran trazos verdes y marrones. Muy poco detalle.

Volvía a cerrar los ojos. Lo mejor sería aclarar mi mente.

Todos los eventos anteriores volvieron desenfrenadamente. La muerte de mi madre, la llamada, el noticiero, el asesinado, Bella, los autos, los disparos.

Abrí los ojos rápidamente. El dolor no me importa. Había miles de cosas más importantes que el dolor.

Mi cuerpo protesto por los movimientos bruscos. Tenía varios cortes en los brazos, ninguno muy profundo, el cinturón de seguridad detuvo que mi cuerpo saliera volando. La puerta del conductor, voló lejos del vehículo. Todos los vidrios estaban hechos polvos.

Gracias al cielo la carrocería resistió los golpes de los arboles al chocar

Junto a mí. Bella se quejaba del dolor, la toqué varias veces. Ninguna de las veces respondió. Su rostro estaba lleno de sangre, tenía la ceja izquierda rota, de resto sólo tenía pequeños rasguños causados por los vidrios. Una herida profunda vertical en su antebrazo izquierdo. A parte de los hematomas que se le estaban formando.

Estaba inconsciente al parecer, el golpe de la cabeza fue fuerte. Lo que me impresiono fue ver el arma en su mano, la apretaba con fuerza.

Miré el reloj de mi padre, por suerte no lo había perdido. Habían pasado tres horas de la persecución, el tiempo era oro.

Obligando a mis músculos moverse. Salí del Mustang, las piernas me temblaban, casi tuve que arrastrarme para llegar al otro lado de vehículo donde se encontraba Bella. La saqué con cuidado, de no lastimarla más, se veía tan indefensa.

Guardé la arma en la parte trasera cinturilla de mi pantalón.

Su herida estaba botando mucha sangre. Con una navaja corte un poco de mi camisa para taparle la herida de su brazo, se veía muy mal; teníamos que curar lo antes posible esa herida antes de una infección.

El sol estaba en el centro, si nos movíamos rápidos, teníamos una posibilidad de encontrar en lugar para refugiarnos.

Estaba completamente seguro que no tardarían en venir en buscarnos y acabar lo que comenzaron. Un poco raro que aún no estaba lleno de gente esta zona.

—Bella —llamé—. Por favor, Bella despierta.

Busqué alcohol en la guantera del vehículo. Suerte que siempre cargara un pequeño equipo médico, tomé la gasa y el alcohol, cure la herida de su brazo y la del rostro.

Bella tenía un pequeño bolso con sus pertenencias, en la parte trasera. No quería que perdiera sus cosas, lo llevaría con nosotros.

Como Bella no reaccionaba, con todas mis fuerzas la cargué en mis brazos. Había bajado de peso, el huir está afectando su cuerpo. Si seguíamos así se enfermaría de gravedad. A pesar de todos los golpes y raspones su rostro se veía tan angelical.

Desde la primera vez que la vi, se ganó mi corazón con una sola mirada. Ella era la dueña de mi vida, perderla sería perder todo por lo que vivo. Tratando de protegerla le he causado mucho daño. A pesar de eso, soy muy egoísta para dejar marchar de mi lado.

Estar lejos de ella, afectaba mi razonamiento y mi cuerpo. Preferiría morir mil veces a verla sufrir de nuevo. Haría todo lo posible por verla bien y feliz.

Caminé lejos del Mustang, buscando una ruta de escape. La vegetación era muy densa por lo que me constaba pasar entre ella. Traté de dejar lo menos posible algún rastro al alejarme.

Caminaba pegado a los árboles, para cuidar mis costados, por si alguien venía por nosotros.

Hacia mi mejor esfuerzo por caminar rápido, con Bella inconsciente en mis brazos y varios golpes en mi cuerpo no me ayudaba mucho.

El bosque poseía muchos árboles de gran grosor y mucha vegetación, por lo que me dificultaba el paso, sin embargo, era un buen sitio para perderse sin dejar rastro, una ventaja para nosotros.

Estaba seguro que nos estaban buscando.

Miré a Bella quien seguía inconsciente, sus heridas ya había dejado de sangrar, estaba muy pálida, sino fuera porque su pecho subía y bajaba, diría que estaba muerta.

—Vamos Bella, abre los ojos —supliqué—, pequeña hazlo por mí —era como si hablara solo.

—Sabes lo mucho que te amo, desde la primera vez que te vi me hipnotizaste, ver esos ojos es perderse completamente. Cuando hablaste mi corazón dio un brinco de entusiasmo, ese día dije mil estupideces sólo para escucharte hablar.

"Nunca pensé en enamorarme, no creía en eso. Mi meta era vivir día a día sin ataduras, sin problema; no estoy diciendo que tú seas un problema, al contrario eres la solución a todo. A tú lado soy feliz, todo mi mundo se detiene cuando sonríes, cuando besas mi corazón salta de felicidad y anhelo tenerte así para siempre".

"Cada vez que te digo Te amo, es porque así lo siento, no puedo pensar en estar con otra persona que no seas tú, todo mi futuro lo veo contigo —besé su frente—. Algún día serás mi esposa, trabajare para darte todo lo que mereces".

—Edward —murmuró Bella, estaba consiente.

—Pequeña —llamé.

—Me duele todo —su rostro estaba contraído.

—Pronto pasara —no sabía que tan grave era las heridas de Bella, pero no podía decirle

—¡Estamos Vivos! —comentó con una sonrisa torcida. También sonreí, ella sabía cómo ver las cosas linda de la vida

—¡Estamos vivos! —concordé—. Trataré de llegar a un lugar que estemos refugiados.

—Si estás a mi lado, no importa donde estemos.

-o-

—¿Cuantas horas llevas caminando?—preguntó Bella. Miré en su dirección, estaba sentada en una roca cerca de un gran árbol.

—Lo sufriente para alejarnos de la carretera y del accidente —comenté. Estaba lavándome los brazos en un pequeño arrollo que pasaba por el bosque.

—Eso quiere decir que llevas caminando horas sin descanso, y con varias heridas que se pueden infectar.

—No son tan grave como se ven, no me pasara nada —estaba más preocupado por su heridas que por la mías.

—Cuéntale eso a otro, yo no lo creo —intentó levantarse, pero le costó mucho. Realmente estaba muy lastimada

—Quédate ahí mujer, estás herida —grité. No salí corriendo a su lado porque la verdad, estaba igual que ella me dolía todo.

—Al igual que tú y me has llevado cargada por horas —que mujer más testadura, de seguro era algo genético.

—Yo tengo entrenamiento militar para estás cosas. Tú al contrario no has salido de tu casa sola.

Bella me miró mal. Me lanzaba dagas con los ojos. No medí mis palabras, y al decirla herí los sentimientos de Bella. Como pude me levanté y caminé hacia ella con paso lento.

 _«Diablos, como me dolía las piernas»_

—Lo siento pequeña, no fue mi intensión decir eso —acaricié su rostro, aún con varios cortes y manchas de sangre se veía hermosa.

—Sé muy bien lo que tratas de decir —quitó mi mano con brusquedad de su cara.

—Perdóname pequeña —no era el mejor momento para que Bella se enojara conmigo.

—Sólo quiero cuidarte —murmuró. Se veía tan linda. Que no aguanté me la comí literalmente con un beso.

Necesitaba de su calor, de su cuerpo junto al mío, perderme entre su exquisita piel. Olvidar porque estábamos heridos, olvidar que nos perseguían, olvidar todo.

Bella correspondió a mi beso con entusiasmo pegando a su cuerpo al mío, nuestros cuerpos encajaba completamente. Rozaba su pelvis con la mía, tomé sus caderas con cuidado para que enrollara sus piernas en mi cadera. Estaba disfrutando el paraíso que Bella me ofrecía. Todo dolor que mi cuerpo sentía perdió valor al tener el contacto con la piel de Bella.

—¡Pum! —sonó a lo lejos un disparo. Me alejé rápidamente de Bella, mirando a todo los lados.

—Mierda —exclamé. Como pude cogí las cosas del suelo.

—¡Estamos perdidos! —ver la expresión de Bella no tenía precio, si la circunstancias fuera otra, me estaría muriendo de risa, pero en estos momento yo también tenía una expresión parecida.

—Súbete a mi espalda —no estaba en la mejor condiciones para correr y menos llevar a Bella cargada en los brazos.

—¿Dónde dejaste el arma? —preguntó.

—¿Para qué quiere el arma?

—Para jugar con ella —dijo sarcásticamente. Ni loco le volvía a dar el arma, en el vehículo casi nos mata.

—Ni loco te la vuelvo a dar, mujer eres un peligro.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —esta niña era rencorosa.

Ella se apretó a mi espalda, con sus piernas abrazo mi cadera y con sus brazos rodeó mi cuello, agarré sus muslos para sostenerla mejor.

Corrí cuesta abajo, entre arboles buscando la maleza más espesa para escondernos. Era difícil correr rápido, daba todo mi esfuerzo por correr lo suficiente para alejarnos un poco y encontrar un escondite.

El cielo se estaba oscureciendo, había pasados más de 6 horas desde el accidente y nosotros seguíamos huyendo. Estábamos metidos del bosque muy lejos de la carretera.

—¿Crees que ya nos dejaron de buscar? —susurró Bella a mi oído

—no creo, son asesinos absuelto no van aparar hasta a que nos encuentre y nos maten.

—¡Estamos muerto!

—Tenemos una posibilidad —perder las esperanzas sería darnos por muertos.

—Debes estar muy cansado, es mejor parar.

—Seguiré hasta estar en un lugar seguros.

—Puedo caminar— sugirió.

—Es mejor que guardes tu energía para después.

—¡Vale! —asedió.

—Estás muy comprensivas —comenté.

—Contigo no se puede, siempre terminas ganando.

—Es porque siempre estoy de parte de la verdad —argumenté.

—Eso no es cierto, sólo soy buena y te dejo ganar.

—Te amo— dije mirándola.

El tiempo se nos estaba acabando, caminar en la oscuridad sería poner nuestra vida en riesgo, con el bosque lleno de peligros andar sin ver es jugar con fuego lleno de gasolina.

—Deben estar cerca.

—No puedo ir más rápido, me duele las piernas.

—Si bajamos al río podemos encontrar un refugio o tal vez huir nadando por el rio.

—Es mala idea, el río está más despejado, no creo que encontremos refugio y lo de nadar sería peor, no tenemos fuerzas para nada y la corriente a esta hora debe estar muy fuerte nos llevara al entrar sin posibilidad de salir.

—Lo mejor será buscar una cueva lo suficiente grande para los dos.

—Sería lo mejor. ¿Cómo sigue tus heridas? —con Bella en mi espalda no podía estar pendiente de ella.

—Creo que bien, estoy botando poco sangre por la herida de la frente.

 _«¿Qué? ¿Coño?_ » —La última vez se la revisé la herida en la cabeza estaba cerrada

—¿Cómo te hiciste eso? —no daba con el momento que se hizo la herida. Eso fue después del accidente.

—Me cayó algo de encima cuando íbamos bajando por la brecha, debió abrirme más la herida.

—Soy un desastre cuidándote. Porque no me entere de eso, porque no me lo dijiste cuando sucedió —reclamé.

—No le di importancia, hasta ahora que siento la sangre bajar por mi rostro.

Volteé una porción de mi cara para poderla ver. Y definitivamente era un desastre cuidándola, la herida le estaba botando mucha sangre para lo pequeño que era, parecía que una roca afilada le había cortado como tres centímetro de la parte izquierda de la frente.

—Puedes esperar a hasta que encontremos un lugar seguro.

—Edward, llevo esperando más de una hora, puedo seguir esperando además no es para tanto.

-o-

Mis piernas no me estaban sosteniendo. Estaba muy débil, en el cualquier momento perdería la consciencia. Contaba con dejar en un lugar seguro antes de caer en inconsciencia. Lo primero era Bella quien estaba peor que yo. Su herida en la cabeza le estaba botando mucha sangre, ella trataba de mantenerse despierta aunque sus ojos permanecían más cerrado que abierto.

El bosque estaba completamente oscuro, el campo de visión era muy corto por lo que tenía que ir muy lento. El único sonido que se escuchaba era la respiración de nosotros dos. Caminando sin rumbo fijo.

—Creo que acabos de pasar un refugio —detuve mi paso.

—¿Cómo sabes que acabamos de pasar un refugio, si no podemos ver?—discutí.

—Porque yo aún veo algo, hay un montón de rocas —Bella ya estaba delirando.

—De verdad ese golpe de afecto bastante.

—Aunque no me creas, vi un espacio entre las piedras podría ser perfecto para nosotros —ella veía un espacio entre las rocas con tanta oscuridad, estaba loca.

—Tienes algo con que alumbrar —pregunté. Intentar revisar detrás de las rocas, no perdía nada.

—Todo el sol —dijo sarcástica.

—No me meteré ahí —señalé el lugar—. Puede haber serpientes o algún animal venenoso.

—¡Gallina! —me estaba provocando.

—Seré una gallina pero ya estamos huyendo todos heridos para también enfrentarnos con el veneno de un animal.

—En el bolso tengo un encendedor.

—Eso nos servirá de mucho —Bella se bajó con cuidado de mi espalda. Sentí un alivio en mi espalda y piernas.

El lugar estaba seguro, las rocas formaban un semi-circulo lo bastante grande para entrar y acostarnos, las alturas de las rocas estaban lo suficientes grandes para taparnos si estábamos parados, no era exactamente una cueva, pero serviría para protegernos, habíamos encontrado nuestro lugar seguro.

—Tenemos que curar tu herida

Con la poca luz de la llama del encendedor, vi su herida. Tenía un corte no muy profundo, un poco más arriba de la ceja izquierda donde estaba otra herida de otras antes. La sangre llegaba hasta el cuello, me preocupaba de verdad era mucha sangre para ser la herida tan pequeña.

Con mi propia camisa limpie la sangre de su rostro, sujeté la herida para que dejara de sangrar.

—Es mejor que descansemos.

Había un frío terrible, las rocas estaban muy frías y cada vez que nos movíamos tocábamos suelo frío, me acurruqué con Bella. La rodeé con mis brazos y pegué su pecho al mío, también subí mi pierna entre la suyas, esta toda pegada a mí. Me fascinaba estás así con ella aunque las circunstancia no eran la mejores.

Apoyó su rostro en mi brazo y cerró los ojos. Besé su frente y seguí sus movimientos, quería protegerla de todo. De los perseguidores, de los animales y del frío. A pesar de estarme muriendo de frío me quedé dormido, estaba muy cansado que mi cuerpo se rindió al cerrarlos ojos.

En la mañana Bella seguía durmiendo, pero esta vez estaba sobre mí pegada como una garrapata, se veía tan linda que mi corazón brinco.

Quedé velando sus sueños, tan hermosa con un rostro de ángel aún con todo el sucio y sangre que albergaba su cara. Nada de eso la hacían ver fea, su rostro no perdía su magia.

Volví a cerrar los ojos.

—Levántate —pateó mi costado. Abrí rápidamente mis ojos.

El cañón de una pistola me apuntaba el rostro, retrocedí como pude. Miré a mi lado, Bella no estaba.

* * *

También puede leer en wattpad. como a tu lado soy feliz, yepezlisbth.

gracias a todas las chicas que me leen, y me apoyan :*

Cap sin betear disculpen los errores.

Lisbth-


	20. Capítulo 18 Por Ti

Capítulo 18: Por Ti

 **Edward POV.**

—¿Dónde está la mujer? —pateó mi costado derecho.

 _«¿Qué? ¿Bella no la tenía ellos?_ _¿Dónde coño estaba?»_

—Estoy solo —¡Dios, me dolía el cuerpo! Pude pararme agarrado de una roca.

—¿Tú me crees estúpido? infeliz —apuntó la pistola a mi rostro —. Dime ¿dónde está?.

—No hay nadie conmigo—mentiría está el final. Si Bella tenía oportunidad de escapar, haría todo lo posible para darle más oportunidad.

—Eres un hijo de puta, estúpido —su puño derecho se estampo contra mi estómago. Solté todo el aire contenido—. Te hemos estado siguiendo, dime donde esta y te prometo que no sufrirá mucho al morir.

Miré a mí alrededor, el asesino estaba solo, algo raro, de seguro había otros muy cerca rodeando la zona. Rezaba porque Bella estuviera lo sufriente lejos de aquí.

El agresor era muy robusto, de gran masa muscular, llevaba ropa oscura, desgarrada y sucia. No tenía buen aspecto, cuando hablaba le podía ver los dientes de oro en donde correspondía los incisivos, los demás dientes negros, algo realmente asqueroso. Varias cicatrices marcadas desfiguraban su rostro.

—La mujer, la dejé en la ciudad, me estorbaba mucho —comenté tratando de sonar convincente—. Era una molestia, y no me servía para nada.

—Aunque digas mil pendejadas sabemos que la perra esta junto a ti —mi respiración se aceleró, lo mataría.

Me recordé que después del accidente había metido el arma que tenía Bella en mi espalda y que todo el viaje la cargue ahí, lo extraño era que no la sentía. Llevé mi mano con cuidado hacia atrás revisando toda mi espalda no había nada. Me la debió quitar cuando estaba dormido.

Estaba perdido.

—¿Quién te pago por esto? —no tenía mucha probabilidad de salir con vida, sin embargo quería saber quién estaba detrás de todo esto, no todo estaba perdido.

—A ti que te importa, de todos modos vas a morir —quitó el seguro del arma. Su sonrisa diabólica dejaba der sus repugnantes dientes.

Me aventé sobre él, creyó que no haría nada, que me usaría a su antojo hasta matarme.

Los dos caímos en la tierra, yo estaba encima de él, el arma cayó lejos de los dos.

En pocos minutos los tenía encima de mí, él era el doble de mi tamaño; por lo que no le costó mucho voltearme, me golpeó repetidamente el rostro. Sus golpes dolían como el infierno tena una mano muy pesada.

Con mi antebrazo detuve el golpe, ya era sufriente de recibir golpes. Lance mí contraataque. Un derechazo directo a la nariz. Le di con toda mi fuerza para romperle el tabique.

Al parecer funcionó, porque chilló como una nena, y bajó su defensa lo sufriente para tirarlo al piso y poderme levantar, él también intentó levantarse pero fui más rápido. Con una patada en su abdomen lo dejé de nuevo en la tierra,

Busqué el arma, estaba a unos metros. Tenía que ser rápido eliminando a este tipo.

Pateó con fuerza mi piernas para que cayera, pero fui más rápido, con la manos evite caer completamente, dejando inclinado con una rodilla en la tierra, con un poco de fuerza rodeé cerca para devolverle la patada. Le partí la boca.

Escupió un diente. Uno menos me faltaba treinta y uno

—Hijo de puta —se levantó muy enojado, su feo rostro estaba rojo de la ira.

—Creíste que sería fácil. Inténtalo de nuevo, Ogro —también me levanté y tomé posición para volver atacar

—Cuando encuentre a tu puta, la hare pagar por esto —mi ira aumento. No lo dejaría poner la mano en Bella.

Con furia fui a hacerle tragar sus palabras. Con lo que no contaba es que no estaba en las mejores condiciones para pelear tanto. Los días que llevaba huyendo, el accidente y cargar todo el día a Bella en mi espalda sin comer me estaba pasando factura. Era muy lento en mis movimiento de ataque, cuando intentaba golpearlo él se defendía y devolvía el golpe que me dejaba aturdido.

—Mátalo de una vez —otro hombre salió de los árboles.

—Deja que me divierta una vez en la vida, Roger —era una diversión para él.

—Yo no veo que te diviertes —discutió el segundo hombre según dientes locos, se llamaba Roger

—Lo matare cuando lo vea suplicando y encontremos a su perra para que vea lo que va a gozar.

 _«Que se pudra en el infierno»_

—¡Pum!

—Mierda —gritó Roger. Dientes locos de descuido para mirar a su cómplice. Aproveché y recibió un derechazo en la mandíbula, que lo tumbo. Al parecer estaba igual de débil que yo.

Me dio chance de acercarme a la pistola, un 9 mm glock. Ahora si tenía la ventaja. Miré al tal Roger, quien se estaba revolcando con un disparo en el muslo. Parecía que le había atravesado la arteria femoral porque estaba botando mucha sangre.

Dientes locos, decidió que quería matarme, se vino con todo. Dispuesto a dejarme sin vida. Lo que él no se esperaba era que lo apuntara con el arma.

—Vete al infierno, hijo de puta —¡Pum! Un solo disparo en el cráneo.

Se desplomo con la tierra. No perdí mi tiempo con él.

Fui directo donde estaba Roger, cogí su arma.

—Lástima que no te hizo caso cuando le dijiste que me matara —dije sarcásticamente.

—Púdrete —escupió. Lleno mis zapatos de su saliva sucia.

—Ve acompañar a la escoria de tu cómplice —otro disparo en el rosto. Otro sin vida

Cada vez que mataba perdía una parte de mi alma, no me gustaba. Era como dar un paso hacia el infierno cada vez que disparaba el arma y le quitaba la vida alguna persona, aunque fuera una escoria.

—Suelta el arma —como pude caminé.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer —discutió.

—Definitivamente estás loca, mujer —llevaba una gran sonrisa.

—He disparado muy bien.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, te pusiste en peligro —iba a matarla yo mismo.

—Dijiste que era un peligro, pues tenías razón —su sonrisa de niña buena no quitaba las ganas de sentarla en mi regazo y darle sus buenas nalgadas para que aprendiera.

—Dame el arma, no se te vaya escapar otro tiro —mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—Tú ya tienes dos, quiero llevar esta conmigo —se quejó como niña pequeña

—Soló no le quites el seguro —aunque me negara ahora en algún momento terminaría cediendo.

Besó mi mejilla. Era una niña consentida.

—Vamos antes que nos encuentre —tomé su mano entrando de nuevo en el bosque. Esta vez no la cargue, no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. Ella estaba cojeando, me dolía verla como daba todo de ella, para estar a mi lado.

Era una mujer valiente. A pesar de su corta edad, se comportaba como una mujer con mayor experiencia. Aprendía fácilmente, cada cosa que se proponía lo lograba con éxito.

—Quiero hablar contigo —comentó Bella.

—Dime, soy todo oídos —respondí.

—Quiero que cuando salgamos de aquí podamos tener una vida normal, quiero que Isabella Swan desaparezca, sólo quiero ser Bella Cullen.

—¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio? —comenté. Se detuvo.

—¿Qué? —estaba nerviosa— ¡No, no, este.!.. No estaba hablando de eso —bajó la mirada.

—Sólo quiero aprender a vivir como una persona normal, sin tener que preocuparme por las apariencias. Estos meses vivir contigo han sido increíble.

—¿No te gusta vivir entre tanto lujo? —pregunté.

—Tener dinero no está mal, lo feo es las personas que los rodea, son hipócritas, déspotas y manipuladoras —respondió. Ella iba unos pasos más delante de mí, por lo que no le pude ver su expresión pero imaginé que no era la más feliz.

—Como yo lo veo, creo que Isabella Swan dejo de existir el día que cumplió 18 años. Ya no necesitas ser esa persona, ahora eres Bella. Juro que haré lo posible para mantenerte a salvo para que puedas vivir como realmente quieres.

—Confió en ti, sé que nos sacaras de esto.

—Es lo mínimo que puede hacer, por meterte en este lio —se lo debía.

—Tú no hiciste nada, no eres responsable de esos locos sean delincuentes y quieran matar a quien se le atraviese en el camino.

—Debí pensar mejor y no salir corriendo, debí idear un plan por si esto pasaba, pero tenía muchas ganas de dejar por un tiempo todo eso —a nadie le había contado sobre los años que estuve en servicio.

—Pensé que te emocionaba atrapar a los malos, ya sabes la adrenalina y todo el rollo.

—Me gusta la adrenalina, pero no me gusta matar —detuve el paso, estábamos caminado sin rumbo fijo—. El matar a un ser humano no es la mejor experiencia del mundo.

—Lo que has matado eran asesinos, que habrían matado y hecho daño a muchas personas —sabía que Bella sólo quería hacerme sentir mejor.

—En una misión, apenas tenía un año dentro del cuerpo, era un novato. Supuestamente era una misión fácil, sólo capturar al cabecilla de un grupo de secuestradores. No eran muchos, sólo se necesitaba coger a ese, para que su plan cayera. Los otros correrían y se delatarían, todos eran niños no tenían mucha experiencia. El cabecilla era un estúpido que se escudaba detrás de su segundo —los recuerdo volvieron—. Algo salió mal, comenzaron los disparos, mi mejor amigo terminó con un piro en el pecho, traté de ayudarlo pero fue imposible; la bala le perforo un pulmón muy cerca del corazón se desangro delante de mí, no pude hacer nada.

"Estaba cegado de la ira, tristeza y rabia. Disparé al que había matado a mi amigo, le vacié el cartucho completo, lo que no contaba era que atravesara a un niño que estaba en sitio entre él y yo. Tres balas atravesaron su pecho, una bala le dio en la frente. Las otras balas le fueron al cuerpo del secuestrador. Maté a un inocente por la rabia, nunca me lo perdonare"

—No fue tu culpa, no siempre podemos medir las consecuencias de nuestros actos — atraje a Bella hacia mi cuerpo, ella se sorprendió, le tapé la boca.

—Silencio, he escuchado ruido. Deben estar cerca, quiero que te quedes en aquel árbol —señalé el árbol de gran grosor. Ella asintió con la cabeza y caminó inclinado hasta llegar al árbol.

Estaban cerca, eran muy ruidoso y descuidados.

Miré en dirección opuesta; Bella estaba agachada hecha un ovillo, con sus manos cubriendo sus oído, y su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Mi pequeña trataba de esconderse lo mejor posible. Desde la distancia la veía temblar, tenía miedo de eso estaba seguro, pero sabía que ella era valiente.

Un disparo en el pecho, justo en el pulmón derecho para que el primero cayera al suelo, con el segundo fue más difícil, él estaba preparado mirando en dirección de la bala perdida que le quito la vida a su compañero. Una bala en abdomen, y para acabar con su vida una en el pecho justo en el corazón, fin a su miserable vida.

Lo difícil fue el tercero, quien comenzó a disparar. Era arriesgado salir así, no podía comparar un glock con una automática. Él desgraciado disparaba a todo lo que se movía a su alrededor.

Gracias al cielo, Bella estaba lo suficiente lejos para que ningún proyectil la tocara.

El intercomunicador de su cadera sonó.

—Hemos encontrados, Roger y Patrick muertos —anunció una voz masculina.

—Estúpido niño, sal de una buena vez para hacerte papilla —gritó mi oponente— ¿quieres que mate a tu puta primero?

Estúpido sería si saliera, el creía que sería blanco fácil, si por mi orgullo le daba la cara. Él no duraría en clavarme un tiro en la frente.

Lo mejor era esperar que botara todas sus balas en otras cosas, no podría recargar tan rápido. Esperaría la oportunidad para poder atacar. La paciencia es la sabiduría de muchos, aprovecharía esa sabiduría.

Él jugaba con buscar en los arboles cercano, volviéndose de un lado para otro, lanzando cada minutos balas sin destino fijo.

El pendejo, se quedó sin balas en el arma, por lo visto no había recargado completamente la automática, por lo que no tenía muchas balas.

A ese le di en la columna, cayó rápidamente.

—Estúpido viejo, creíste que sería un tonto en caer en tu provocaciones —tomé todo lo que pude de los cadáveres, dejando atrás al herido tal vez, lo encontraría. No me importaba, mi único objetivo es salir del bosque y proteger a Bella.

—¿Sabes dónde vamos? —Bella seguía lentamente mis pasos.

—Aún no sé muy bien. He cogido la llave de un auto —mostré el juego de llaves—. Buscaremos la salida.

—¿Cómo sabes que vamos en la dirección exacta?

—Tengo una brújula —comenté.

—¿También? —asentí.

-o-

Tardamos dos días en llegar a la montaña, como la brújula era más fácil seguir un camino exacto sin perdernos de nuestro destino, la cosa era en subir la montaña, estaba muy cansados, casi no descansamos en los dos días, apenas si había probado bocado, y la falta de agua nos tenía débiles.

Estábamos a punto de colapsar en el bosque, la sed y el hambre nos estaban consumiendo.

—Un poco más, mi amor —murmuré con a poca energía que me quedaba.

—No puedo más, Edward estoy muy cansada —se quejó.

—Tenemos que llegar a la carretera, tenemos que salir de aquí.

—Mi cuerpo ya no soporta más, estos días me han dejado agotada —ella no era la única agotada, pero saber que estaba en peligro me daba fuerza.

—Hazlo por ti, por mí, por nosotros por favor. Tú puedes, ayúdame a salir de aquí. —supliqué.

—Haría cualquier cosa por nosotros —sonreí.

Salir del bosque nos costó mucha energía, las altas colinas no fueron fácil caminar. Lo único que nos ayudó fueron los grandes árboles.

Llegamos agotados a la carretera, muy lejos del accidente. Nadie estaba vigilando la zona, un punto para nosotros. Pudimos salir cómodamente. Las llaves el vehículos no nos servían de nada, el carro de seguro estaba en un campamento con asesinos a su alrededor.

Ni loco volvería a poner la vida de Bella en riesgo, lo mejor sería seguir y encontrar otro medio de transporte.

Por la posición del sol no pasaba de las cuatro de la tarde, teníamos poco tiempo en salir y encontrar comida.

—Somos libres —dijo Bella con emoción. Sonríe a su felicidad.

—Aún no bajemos la guardia, cuando estemos lo más lejos posible podremos disfrutar.

—¡Vale! Corta nota —murmuró.

Un vehículo gris venía por el carril derecho a poca velocidad, nada fuera de lo común. Miré a Bella para decirle que se quedara escondida, pero ella no estaba a mi lado. Palidecí cuando no la vi cerca de mí.

 _«¿Dónde rayos se había metido?»_

Un fuerte frenazo se escuchó en la carretera. Pero yo estaba concentrado buscando a Bella entre la maleza.

—Salga del auto —la voz de Bella sonó muy clara. Corrí a la carretera. Para mi sorpresa Bella estaba en medio de la calle apuntando al pecho a un hombre de mediana edad.

Ella era un peligro con un arma en su poder, definitivamente estaba loca. Y yo estaba peor que ella, por darle esa arma.

El pobre hombre estaba aterrado, las manos le temblaba.

—Muévase del auto, lentamente —gritó.

Son su aspecto descuidado y lleno de monte, Bella parecía una loca con un arma muy peligrosa. Al hombre no le tocó otra que moverse lo más lejos posible del vehículo y de Bella.

Se volteó para verme, su rostro tenía una sonrisa diabólica, daba mucho miedo.

—Móntate —con todo la pena por el hombre me monte en la asiento del conductor. Coloqué el bolso en los asientos traseros.

—Sube y baja el arma —dije.

—Voy, voy.

Salimos a toda velocidad de la carretera.

—Dame el arma —demandé.

—¿Por qué? Si es mía —la voz de niña inocente no me convencía.

—Eres una amenaza, te pierdo un segundo de vista y estás atracando a un hombre inocente —recriminé.

—Gracias a eso estamos en un vehículo cómodamente —argumentó.

—¿Qué fueras hecho si te tira el vehículo encima? En estos momentos serias papilla en la vía —Bella bajó la cabeza, estaba triste.

—Perdón —se disculpó.

—No lo vuelvas hacer pequeña, casi me da un infarto al verte en medio de la vía.

—Ya no lo vuelvo hacer —su cara de niña pequeña me convenció fácilmente.

Lo primero que hicimos fue buscar ropa para cambiarnos. Robamos varias prendas de un tendedero, nos quedaron un poco grande. Ya un poco más decentes paramos en un autoservicio para comer varias veces, nunca había visto comer tanto a Bella con esa vez, se devoro dos platos completos de comida.

—¿Dónde iremos? no podemos estar siempre huyendo —comentó Bella.

—Buscaremos un hogar para nosotros…

* * *

he actualizado pronto :D Que le ha parecido el Cap? le ha gustado o no?

gracias a todas las chicas que me leen, y me apoyan :*

Cap sin betear disculpen los errores.

Lisbth-


	21. Capítulo 19 Te quiero

Capítulo 19: Te quiero

 **Bella POV.**

Dormí como una niña pequeña por horas. El asiento delantero no fue muy cómodo, pero fue tan relajante cerrar los ojos y olvidarme de todo. Mi mente robo los últimos momentos. Podía descansar sin el estrés de la preocupación.

—¡Buenas Noche! Bella durmiente —saludó mi amado.

—¡Buenas noche! —esbocé una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Dormiste todo el día, eso no está bien —murmuró.

—Sólo tenía sueño. No pasara como la otra vez —le besé la mejilla.

—Vamos, que yo necesito descansar —anunció bajándose del vehículo.

—¿Esta vez, donde nos quedaremos?—pregunté.

—Ya lo veras —abrió la puerta y me extendió la mano para apoyarme a él. Con gusto la acepté y me bajé del vehículo. Camínanos poco cuando llegamos a un Hotel de cinco estrellas, lo miré con cara de sorpresa. No podíamos darnos un lujo así en estos momentos. Edward estaría loco si pensaba gastar nuestro dinero en ese lugar.

—Ni loca me voy a quedar este hotel. Nos quedaremos en uno más modesto —dije con voz enojada.

—Ya cálmate, no gastaremos nada. Este hotel es de un amigo, pero no podemos quedarnos más de un día —informó. Al oír eso mi cuerpo se relajó y sin más que decir entramos al hotel.

En la resección Edward pasó un papel a la recepcionista, le pido el ojo y coqueteo con ella un poco. La sangre me hirvió a casi punto de ebullición. Le di un pisotón para que dejara el descaro y me respetara. Lo único que conseguí fue una sonrisa maliciosa de su parte.

Lo cual hizo que me enojara más. Estaba a punto de irme al vehículo y dejarlo sólo con esa arpía. Él me agarró de la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo.

—Deja los celos, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti —me susurró en la oreja, luego me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Síganme por favor —interrumpió la mujercita.

La seguimos abrazados en silencio por un amplio pasillo, luego subimos por el ascensor al último piso del hotel.

Esperamos unos minutos afuera en el pasillo, mientras que la recepcionista hablaba con unas personas en la habitación. Cuando salió nos indicó que entráramos. Le dediqué una mirada asesina cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Seguimos el camino hasta la habitación donde dos guardaespaldas revisaron a Edward, a mí por el contrario me sonrieron. Dentro el espacio era increíble adornado con estilo griego con estatuillas de dioses. Un hombre me sacó de mi burbuja tocando, un hombro derecho.

—¿Amigo que te trae por aquí? —preguntó el hombre.

—Necesito un favor tuyo —contestó Edward sujetándome más a mi cuerpo al suyo, portándose un poco posesivo

—Dime ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —nos rodeó y se paró junto a la gran ventana al frente de su escritorio. —. ¡Oh que descortés no me he presentado con esta hermosa Mujer! Mi nombre es: Rick Monsalve —se presentó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Algo en mi interior me hizo desconfiar de ese hombre quien está al frente de nosotros.

—Mucho gusto, Bella —me presenté devolviendo la misma sonrisa hipócrita.

—Ahora cuéntame que necesitas —devolvió la vista a Edward.

—Me están persiguiendo, quieren matarme —contó—. Necesito que me des hospedaje por unos días y que utilices tus contactos para desaparecernos del país —Rick nos miró sin decir nada, tuvo un tiempo sin mover un dedo.

—¡Ay Edward, en que lío te has metido! No mejor no me digas, no quiero saber. Hare unas llamadas y te aviso. Ahora te daré una recamara en el hotel con todo incluido, Alberto te llevara —indicó al hombre que estaba sentado en el lado derecho de la habitación

—Te lo agradezco, no te tardes mucho.

Salimos de ahí con los guardaespaldas guiándonos por todo el hotel. Llegamos a la suite principal donde nos entregó la tarjeta de acceso y desaprecio tan rápido que no pudimos darle las gracias.

Nos adentramos en la preciosa habitación, sin mucho que decir cada uno se dividió a mirar por completo el espacio.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Edward.

—Lindo.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Si, y mucha —lo seguí hasta llegar a una amplia cocina.

Recordé los viajes con mis padres. La vida en la que tenía que convivir todos los días. Los viajes que siempre terminaban peleando y yo terminaba sola en mi habitación.

—¿Qué te sucede amor? —preguntó intrigado por mi cara de horror.

—Sólo que esto me recuerda mucho a mis padres —aclaré.

—¿Lo extrañas?

—No te lo puedo negar, pero pienso volver.

—en algún momento tendrás que afrontarlos

—espero que ese momento no llegue.

Preparamos una cena ligera para los dos. Al parecer nuestro apetito se había perdido estos días. Edward se metió en la ducha mientras que yo veía la televisión sin ninguna importancia. Quería pasar el rato, sin que mi cerebro pensara en tantas cosas.

Apreté mis ojos, tragué en seco cuando salió totalmente mojado sin nada que lo tapara. Fue algo idiota, ya que lo había visto suficientemente para memorizar todo su cuerpo. Mis hormonas se rebelaron contra mí. No pude evitar que mi interior se humedeciera y lo deseara más que el aire que respiraba.

Se acercó rápidamente, posicionándose encima de mí. « _Dios porque me hace esto_ » –pensé. Por un instante dejé de respirar ya que su aroma me invadió todo a mí alrededor y lo único que pude inhalar fue eso. Haciendo perder el control de nuevo.

Escuché su risita picara muy cerca de mi cuello, pero no me atreví a abrir los ojos, o si no estaba perdida. Yo sabía que él, lo estaba haciendo apropósito para ver que tanto tenía control sobre mí, sin embargo me opondría lo más que pudiera. Aunque sabía que tarde o temprano iba a sucumbir antes sus encantos.

El plan estaba funcionado a la perfección, quince minutos y aún no me rendía a sus pies. Sí seguía así, él sedería a mí y quedaría muy satisfecha al dejarle saber que no era tan fácil a caer a sus placeres.

—Abre tus lindos ojos, Bellos —susurró a mi ojera derecha.

—Así esto muy bien, gracias —respondí con voz ronca—. Rayos estoy muy excitada, tengo que controlarme —dije.

—Mmm. Así que esta excitada, tan humedad sólo para mí —murmuró.

 _«¿Que diablo he hecho? ¿Hablé en voz alta lo que estaba pensado y él se enteró que estaba excitada?. ¡Mierda!»_ – pensé

—Mírame, quiero leer lo que quieren tus ojos —presionó su cuerpo al mío. Pude sentir su miembro duro rosar mi pantalón. Solté un gemido inconscientemente. Ahora si es verdad que estaba totalmente perdida a su pies.

Besó mi cuello, pasando su lengua a lo largo, haciéndome perder el control. Siguió por mi mandibulada. Sus dedos se deslizaron por debajo de mi camisa, comenzando por mi ombligo, a continuación los pasos por todo mi vientre. No pude detenerlo, en vez de eso, enredé mis dedos en su pelo negro, indicándole que siguiera con su propósito.

Nuestros cuerpos encajaron perfectamente, y sin decir una sola palabra quedé en ropa interior. En poco tiempo mi braga y mi sujetador siguieron el mismo destino de mi camisa y pantalón, al piso todo. Ahora era mi oportunidad de jugar con él.

Cambié las posiciones, quedándome encima de sus piernas, y él acostado en la cama. Besé su mejilla por cada lado, lento y despacio. Seguí con sus labios rozándolos suavemente con los míos. Mis manos jugaban en su abdomen definido, que tanto me gustaba.

Proseguí con su cuello pasando mi lengua por toda su longitud, dejándole un pequeño chupón en el lado izquierdo de cuello cerca de su mandíbula. Pero el juego no termino ahí. Él posicionó su mano en mi seno derecho y comenzó a jugar con mi pezón entre sus dedos.

Mordí su hombro al sentir su lengua en mi seno izquierdo, y el otro entre sus manos. Bajé mis manos hasta su miembro, quien me esperaba con ansias. Le dediqué una sonrisa torcida y procedí con mi plan, lo agarré con mis dos manos masajeándolo. Un jadeo salió de sus labios, los atrapé con los míos. Nuestras lenguas jugaron sexualmente hasta que la necesidad de aire nos hizo separar.

Los dos seguimos el recorrido con nuestras manos. Esta oportunidad su mano si metió entre mis muslo subiendo sigilosamente hacia mi interior, su dedo índice acarició mi clítoris haciendo estremecer por la sensación.

—¡Edward por favor! —gemí. La necesidad de tenerlo dentro cada vez era mayor.

—Sólo un poco más —respondió con voz ronca.

Perdí todo signo de coherencia, enteré mi uñas en su espalda. Nuestros labios se volvieron a unir, y dos dedos se introdujeron en mi interior bombeando mi hinchado sexo, salía y entraba cada vez más rápido, no pude más. Sentí como mi cuerpo se estremeció recorriendo por cada célula una sensación placentera bajando por la columna vertical, mi abdomen y mi vagina.

Grité con todas las fuerzas que me quedaron, inclinado mi cuerpo para atrás. Caí en la cama agotada con una sola ronda, pero aún tenía fuerza para un poco más.

Edward se acostó a mi lado, sin muchos signos de seguir lo que comenzó, sin embargo le haría pagar caro toda la noche por alborotar mis hormonas a su placer. Tomé entre mis manos su rostro, poseí sus labios lambiendo su labio inferior con mi lengua para que abriera. Sin dudar metí mi lengua buscando la suya, recorrí todo el espacio permitido de su boca, cada centímetro, jugué con él a mi placer. Sentí su cuerpo de nuevo, lo había logrado excitarlo al máximo.

Su miembro se posicionó a en mi entrada. Un jadeo de mi parte, dio señal para proseguir, se introdujo despacio dentro de mí. ¡Dios! me encanta cuando está dentro de mí, llenándome por completa. Sus movimientos fueron en aumento cada vez más rápidos. Seguí sus movimientos con mis caderas, haciendo que nuestro cuerpo encajara como una pieza de rompecabezas.

Mientras tantos nuestra manos se entretenían con nuestros cuerpo recorriéndolo por completo, sin dejar ninguna zona sin explorar.

Sentí como el cielo volvía a mí en mi segundo órganos. Seguido de él, dejando a los dos con poca fuerza para continuar. Bueno yo sabía que al él aún podía con más, pero yo si estaba fuera de combate por el cansancio y los órganos. Aún juntos nos acostamos en la cama. Sintiendo con mis ojos se cerraron sólo, perdiéndome en los brazos de Morfeo.

—o—

Ya en la mañana, cuando me desperté con los primeros rayos de luz asomándose por la ventana vi su espléndido cuerpo totalmente desnudo. Su pecho subía y bajaba. Tan lindo verlo dormir, como si el mundo real no existiera y sólo nosotros dos viviendo un cuento feliz que nunca termina. Aunque la realidad sea muy distinta para nosotros.

En un instante se puede pasar de la felicidad a la tragedia, ahora todo parecía tener futuro pero en cualquier momento volveremos a nuestra realidad, siendo perseguidos por unos criminales en busca de venganza. Sin nosotros poder defendernos por falta de recursos.

Qué triste es el destino que nos tocó vivir cuando estamos junto, pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho con él. Al principio conocerlo jamás me imaginé que mi vida cambiara con un giro de ciento ochenta grados. De una vida gris a recorrer todo el país para esconder en lugar seguro.

Si mis padres me vieran, pegaría el grito en el cielo. Imagino a mi madre desmayándose cuando me viera el estilo de ropa que utilizo, cuando note mi piel que ya no es tan suave como la de antes. Si me vieran disparando un arma. Mi padre por otro lado le daría un paro cardíaco al saber que no tengo seguridad para mi protección, cuando se entere que no soy virgen y no estoy casada con Edward.

Mis amados padre me criaron como toda una princesa, pero si me vieran ahora aquí, morirían los dos. Lo único que no me enseñaron fue a vivir sin dinero, trabajar por mi propia voluntad, gana cada centavo que me gasto, eso era lo único que nunca tuvieron la voluntad de ni quisiera pronunciarlo. Tal vez que ellos también nacieron en cunas de ricos al igual que yo; ¿cómo culparlos? por no enseñarme a eso si ellos nunca lo aprendieron. Si ellos vivieron de la misma vida que me estaba planeando para mí.

La historia intachable de apellido Swan, sin ningún sentimiento de humildad por preocupándose por su alrededor. Todos lo que han permanecidos a la familia tienen delirio de grandeza.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Edward sacándome de mi burbuja mental. No me había dado cuenta cuanto tiempo me quedé sentada a su lado pensando en los desdichada que era mi vida. Que lo único importante era él.

—En mi familia. —no pude evitar que una lagrima se derramara de mi ojo.

—Pequeña, lo siento —me abrazo. No aguanté más, sollocé en su pecho por un buen rato hasta calmarme.

Besó, con pasión buscando el lugar más recóndito de mi boca, con ansias de mí. Pasó su mano por mi pecho deteniéndose en mi abdomen. Metió su dedo índice en mi ombligo, deslizó su otra mano por mi cadera, haciendo cosquillas con su roce. No pude evitar reírme cuando mis labios fueron liberados por los suyos.

—Que interesante, tienes cosquillas en cerca de su ombligo —indicó. Miré su cara quien expresaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

No dije nada al respecto. Sus dos manos se movieron directo a mi abdomen y comenzaron a moverse para hacerme cosquillas. No pude dejar de reír con su primer contacto con mi piel. _¡Dios!_ Encontró mi punto débil.

—¡Por favor! —dije entre jadeos. Mis lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Ya no podía más las cosquillas no paraban.

—Mmm, no te divierte —murmuró de teniéndose.

Atacó mis labios de nuevo. Movió nuestro cuerpo por quedando encima de mi cuerpo y yo apoyada sobre la cama.

¡Rayos! Como me prendía este hombre. Soltó mis labios por un momento para respirar. Sus ojos se oscurecieron por el deseo. Ya calmada su respiración atacó mi cuello.

Su miembro rozó mi entrepierna. Gemí en repuesta. Nuestras manos ascendieron encima de mi cabeza todas entrelazadas. Busqué con ansias su rostro, rosando mi mejilla con su frente. Subió su rostro para mirarme y ataque a su labios. Abriéndose por completo para que mi lengua entrara.

Envestí contra él. Mi cuerpo lo necesitaba ya dentro de mí pero me hacía sufrir. Me moví lo más que me permitió su cuerpo para posicionarme más cerca de mi sexo del suyo.

La acción, tuvo su recompuso, sentí la cabeza de su miembro roza mi clítoris y luego mi entrada. Bajé con poco más _«¡Bingo!»—_ grité en mi mente. Con esa iniciativa comenzó a entrar en mí. Entró lento como a él siempre le gustaba; haciéndome sufrir por querer más. Seguido de movimientos más rápidos. Sucesivamente entró y salió de mí.

Alcancé su cuello, con mi lengua deslicé por todo su ancho. Llegué cerca de su mandíbula y chupé deliciosamente su piel. Moví mi lengua en círculos cuando por fin terminé.

Encontré su rostro iluminado de placer. Sonreí satisfecha por verlo así, de lograr ponerlo de esta manera tan sextante.

—Bella —gimió. Salió de mí por completo para luego embestirme con fuerte. Jadié por su acción. Mi órgano inicio poco a poco que se retiraba y entraba tan fuerte.

—¡Dios mío! Edward Te quiero —grité cuando mi órganos llegó a su tope.

Devoró mis labios, con los suyos y su lengua los recorrió todo su exterior antes de entrar en mi boca a buscar a su parte gemela. Sin seriamente nunca me iba a cansar de besarlo.

Él llegó poco después de mí. Susurrando que mi voz lo excitaba.

Abrí mis ojos, cuando reaccione a sus palabras. Le había dicho que lo quería por primera vez cuando estaba en pleno orgasmo. _—¿Qué romántico, a que si? —_ reprochó mi subconsciente en mi mente.

Esbocé mi mejor sonrisa para distraerlo de la situación, pero no valió de mucho mi subconsciente me reprochaba la estupidez que hice. No había otro momento para expresar mi sentimiento.

—Yo te amo. No me canso de decirlo mi Ángel —susurró a mi oído antes de caer a mi lado.

Sentí como mis parpados se cerraban lentamente hasta caer en un sueño profundo...

* * *

he vuelto ^^ que le ha parecido?

gracias a todas las chicas que me leen, y me apoyan :*

Cap sin betear disculpen los errores.

Lisbth-


	22. Capítulo 20 Frontera

Capítulo 20: Frontera

 **Edward POV.**

Lo más maravilloso que algunas veces escuché, fue cuando Bella me dijo que me quería. Yo le había dicho varias veces que la amaba. Ella en cambio no lo ha dicho en ningún momento. El te quiero que salió de su labio aceleró mi corazón de felicidad.

Me dolió la salida de la cama, pero mi estómago pedía ser atendido y mi cuerpo necesitaba energía, si quería seguir con todo el día. Le di un beso en la mejilla y la arropé por completo a mi angelita.

Fui al baño, me bañé y vestí con ropa que Bella tenía para mí. Sal a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo, ya que los pasamos el desayuno por estar en la cama.

Como tenía mucha hambre, hice varios platos para los dos; Imaginado que Bella después de levantarse tendría hambre, tanto como yo.

Tardé una hora en todo el proceso, olía realmente bien, sorprendido un poco de que no me había quedado nada mal, tenía mucho tiempo que no cocinaba así. Dejé todo servido en la mesa de vidrio de la habitación y proseguí a buscar en mi bella durmiente.

Para mi mala suerte, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Gruñí disgustado. Mirada por el observador de la puerta. Para mi sorpresa, mi amigo Rick se encontró en el otro lado de la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y lo dejé pasar. Él se sentó en el sofá de sala. Suspirando el aroma de la comida.

-Huele bien -anunció-. Tu mujer parece que cocina muy buena -suspiró.

-Cocina exquisito -murmuré-. ¿Dime que me puedes ayudar con lo que te pedí?

-Tu piensas que yo soy estúpido -levantó la voz más de la cuenta-. ¿Que no me enteras de lo que está pasando contigo? Gritó Lo miré incrédulo.

-Rick lo siento. No te quiero meter en el problema -me encogí sobre los hombros.

-Soy tu amigo, cierto -asentí-. Te conozco desde hace 10 años, verdad-nuevo.

Entonces por qué no me lo dicho? -recriminó. Bajé la cabeza; La verdad era mi amigo único al que confiaba más que la vida. Pero en estas circunstancias no quería también envararlo con mis desgracias, como hice con Bella.

-Es una banda muy peligrosa. No quiero involúcrate más de la cuenta con voz suave

-Edward Cullen. Soy como tu hermano mayor o menos yo me considero yo. Debiste decirme -ahora si es verdad que Rick estaba cabreado.

-Ya te dije no quiero que te pase nada si te involucras más de la cuenta -indiqué.

-Un comino lo que pienses. Ahora dame tus tarjetas y la llave del vehículo -gruñó.

-¿Para qué quieres mis cosas? -pregunté intrigado.

-Que me lo des hombre! -Rodó los ojos y se levantó-. Quieres que lo busque yo-dedo con el dedo de la habitación. Inmediatamente me puse de pie y lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Ya te las doy -murmuré. Entre al cuarto, Bella aún dormía como una niña, profunda en sus sueños.

Saqué mi tarjeta electrónica y la llave del vehículo de mi pantalón. Volví a la sala entregándole todo un Rick.

-Bueno, aquí tienes hombre -me entrego otras llaves-. Dinero necesario para que no te falte nada por un largo tiempo-se unió a un maletín a la mesita. No hay nada que ver con esa maleta. Bueno tampoco fue que lo miré mucho.

Me senté en la silla al lado de la mesita, abrir el maletín, para mi sorpresa y suerte. Se encontró lleno de billetes de cien.

.

-¿Sí a? Frunce el ceño

-A parte de mentirosos, eres lento -bufó con una gran sonrisa-. Las llaves de una nueva camioneta para ti.

Abrí mi boca en forma de una gran O. Sin creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Quita esa cara de tonto. Te explicare mi plan -me senté cerca de escuchar su propuesta-. Dos de los empleados viajan todo el recorrido hasta llegar a Carson City donde venderán su vehículo. Luego viajaran en bus hasta el Aeropuerto. Tu tarjeta será pasada en Los Ángeles en el aeropuerto, pasado mañana. Destruir tu cuenta bancaria comprando todo lo posible para un viaje. Harán como si estuviera en el vuelo, dándole una pista falsa. Ellos desaparecieron por mucho tiempo-terminaron de describir su plan.

¿Qué pasara con nosotros? Pregunté Entendemos todo el plan menos donde nos participamos.

-No los puedo sacar del país, con falda de pasaporte, cuesta mucho hacerlos en estos momentos. Así que se quedan en el país, pero lo más lejos de lo que se compone de algo que los una y la pista de los que son -explicó.

-Sera mejor que me vayan, desde dentro de tres días; Para que quiera, te recomiendo ir a México, salir por tierra, será más fácil -sin decir más se fue de la suite.

Regreso a la habitación con Bella, quien sigue profundamente dormida. Eso de estar durmiendo por la parte de ella me preocupaba, pasaba más de las horas de dormir que despierta.

-¡Vamos Bella! Tienes que levantarte, necesitas comer algo -le susurré al oído. Bella se movió un poco cambiando de posición, abrasando la almohada junto a su lado.

-Pequeña tienes que comer. Deja lo dormilona -la moví suave. Esta vez abrió perezosamente los ojos; Se toca la cara en las manos

-No me veas así -protestó. Se veía tan adorable cuando se avergonzaba de algo. No pude evitar reírme de su expresión.

-Te ves linda, pero necesitas comer. Así que después haremos otras cosas, si quieres -bajó sus manos poco a poco hasta su nariz mostrando sus plateados ojos.

-Bueno, sólo porque el hambre me mata -dijo y se levantó de la cama de un brinco.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba como Dios el trajo al mundo se volvió a meter entre las sabanas. Su rostro se enrojeció tanto que estaba del mismo color que su pelo.

-¡No tienes, porque avergonzarte! Ya más de una vez que he visto desnuda, y me encanta cuando te sonrojas, como ponen tus ojos y la mueca que haces-declara. Me acerqué lo suficiente para besar su mejilla y me retiré a la cocina.

Espero que un buen rato que saliera de habitación. La comida se estaba enfriando y las ganas de comer aumentaba. Tomé un vaso con jugo y me lo bebí de un trago todo.

Al fin, Bella salió vistiendo un corto corto y una camisa pegada a su cuerpo. Me mató verla así. Su pelo mojado aumentó la intensidad de su color y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca.

¿Qué tanto me ves? -preguntó algo molesta.

-Esta hermosa -dije acercándome a ella. No permití que hablara sólo la devoré con mi boca. Ya cuando no tengo aire para respirar me alejé de ella-. Vamos a comer que se va enfriar, el tomo de las manos y la sentencia a mi lado.

Comimos en silencio. El desayuno que hice se lo comió todo. Me quedé observando cómo se lo devoró, casi no respiraba por comer lo más rápido posible.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos? -preguntó terminado su desayuno.

-Dos días más, Rick nos dio dinero y un vehículo -le dije. Sus ojos casi se devoraron.

-¿De dónde conoces a Rick?

-Es un viejo amigo. Nos conocimos en Forks, él vivía con sus abuelos y fuimos a la misma escuela de los pequeños -conté como lo conocí.

-Debe ser muy buen amigo para darte todo eso es un cambio-expreso. Le sonríe y me fui a lavar los platos, ella me siguió con el resto de los platos, se colocó a mi lado.

-Él es muy buen amigo, no hay que preocuparse por nada, te prometo que no te falta nada a partir de ahora -murmuré.

-Contigo nunca me ha faltado nada -afirmó. Definitivamente esta era la mujer indicada para mí, mi complemento, no me puedo imaginar la vida sin ella.

-¡Te amo! -le dije muy cerca del oído. Le besé la mandíbula cerca del cuello, con ternura deslizando mi lengua por su fina piel.

Me moví para juntar nuestros cuerpos. Despacio mis manos la desnudaron. Toque sutil y delicadamente cada parte de su piel, pasé mi manos y luego mi lengua. Guarda una vez más, cada rincón de su cuerpo en mi cerebro.

Ella como de costumbre, gimió a mi tacto, sabía que le encantaba cuando tocaba su abdomen y sus pechos. Cuando mis manos bajaron hasta su entrepierna, casi se cae, menos mal la sostuve con mi cuerpo.

Sus manos jugaron en mi espalda, moviéndose sigilosamente. En algunas ocasiones me clavó sus uñas en la espalda y se deslizó dejándome arañones por toda la espalda, lo cual me excito aún más.

Ya estaba demasiado caliente para esperar unos minutos más, necesitaba entrar en ella sentir sus paredes, su piel quemarme por completo. Bajé mi bóxer, dejándome por completo desnudo. Mi miembro saltó de la felicidad por ser liberado.

La preparada para entrar en ella, lo suficientemente como todas las veces que lo hacíamos, posicioné mi miembro en su entrada. La mirada a los ojos, esos lindos ojos que desde la primera vez que la vi me volvió loco. Movió la cabeza para que siguiera y el caso de hice. La envestido lento, llegando a lo más profundo que pude.

Un jadeó salió de sus labios, y sus manos me empujaron más a su cuerpo, dejando nuestros pechos unidos por completo. Apresuré mi ritmo a las medidas que la besa por todo su pecho.

Entre jadeos, toques, envestidura y besos llegamos los dos al mismo tiempo a nuestro clímax. Dejándonos totalmente fuera de combate. La cargué hasta la cama, donde no metimos los dos aún unidos. No pasó mucho tiempo para quedarnos dormidos.

Ese día no la pasamos en la cama amándonos, como sólo nosotros dos nos podíamos amar. Después de la tercera vez experimentado con una posición nueva, lo que a ella le agradó.

-o-

Los otros días en el hotel pasaron muy rápido. Bella dormía la mayoría del tiempo y cuando se levantaba en busca de comida. Me preocupo un poco por la situación.

Le pregunté sobre su medicamento para su salud y las anticonceptivas me respondió que se las tomaba como debía, que dormía y comía más de lo porque su cuerpo trabajaba más y que cada rato hacíamos el amor.

Esa fue la mejor escusa que tuvieron y crearon, y que también me sentía algo hambriento y cansado después de hacer el amor.

El penúltimo día, Rick apareció con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lo que no me extrañaba para nada; Nos invitó a comer en su suite en el último piso. Dijo que quiera compartir con su hermano y su cuñada, lo cual a Bella la hizo sonrojar por el comentario de cuñada.

La comida en su compañía fue agradable. Me recordó viejos de mi infancia ya Bella más de una vez el sacó una risa con sus ocurrencias.

-Debemos partir -anuncié levantándome de la cama. Bella se levantó de un brinco metiéndose directo al baño sin pronunciar nada.

Recogi nuestras cosas y el dinero para guardar en varios de nuestros bolsos repartidos en cantidades diferentes. En el momento que Bella salió del baño, ya totalmente arreglada, lucia hermosa, con un pantalón pegado y camisa cuello V al cuerpo.

Inhalé un poco de aire y de las sucias de las rosas, la fragancia que todo el cuerpo irradiaba.

-Hueles divino -suspiré.

-Gracias -se sonrojó y escondió su cabeza en su pelo.

-¿Tienes hambre? Voy a preparar algo para comer y para el viaje. Salí con las tres maletas, dejé en la sala para ir a la cocina.

-Yo ayudo, si tengo mucha -dijo. La puerta sonó y Bella fue a ver quién era mientras que comenzó un picar los vegetales.

-¡Buenos Días! -saludó mi amigo Rick.

-¡Hola Rick! ¿Cómo estás? -saludó Bella con familiaridad.

-Triste, porque se van. Prométame que se comunique conmigo todo el tiempo - murmuró.

-Déjate de lo melancólico, Rick -dije desde la cocina.

-Ya salió el chico duro. Porque no te vas tú y yo dejas a mi cuñada para ver cómo te pones -advirtió algo diversión con la idea.

-Ya quisieras -intervino Bella-. Yo no voy a quedar sola Yo voy donde vaya Edward

 _«¡Esa era mi chica!_ Diccionarios de idiomas

-¡Ceniza! Usted no es agradable Bueno tiene sus nuevas identidades, Rubí y Alberto-le extendió una Bella pascua y los cuadernos de identificación.

-¿What? -Gritó Bella- ¡Rubí, Dios! No había un nombre más bonito -dijo casi llorando por su nuevo nombre.

-Bella, no es para tanto -bufó Rick-. Es muy lindo llevar nombre de Joya.

-Rick -reprendí.

-Ya me calló -subió su mano a su boca y se hizo el gesto de cerrar su boca con un cierre y ponerle un candado.

-Que infantil -comenté. Bella me miró mal.

-Quieres desayunar con nosotros -de Bella. Rick de una vez sonrió y se fue a la mesa del comedor como un niño pequeño.

-Siéntate también Bella, ya casi termino -ofrecí.

Cocine algo ligero y lo serví para los tres. Rick se lo devoró en un dos por tres, Bella también se lo comió todo, pero más despacio y yo dejé un poco no tiene mucha hambre.

Una hora más tarde, guardas todo en nuestra nueva camioneta último modelo. Le agradecí a Rick por todo lo que hizo por nosotros y el detalle de la bonita camioneta. Nos acomodamos cada uno en su asiento colocándonos en el cinturón de seguridad. Encendí la camioneta, el motor rugió fuerte lo que me agradó bastante. No fuera pedido menos.

En la vía, buscando la ruta para salir de lo posible de la ciudad. Encontramos la salida hacia Kansas; Bella programa el GPS en dirección.

-¿Conoces México? -preguntó Bella.

-La verdad no mucho, solo el estado dos veces -contesté. Las veces que vino misiones especiales. ¿Sabes algo de español? Pregunté

-Sí, mis padres quería que hablara español. La mayoría de sus socios latinos, así que era algo indispensable-comentó-. Te puedo enseñar algunas palabras.

-Yo también se español, tuve un tiempo en la frontera y aprendí hablar.

-Me gustaría poder comenzar una nueva vida en México.

-Te prometo que haré todo lo que está a mi alcance para que eso sea posible.

-o-

-Yo escuché que tienen una muy buena universidad-murmuró Bella, con alegría.

-Yo también escuché hablar de la universidad, si quieres puedes buscar una beca para ti. -me miró con los ojos iluminados de alegría.

De verdad Crees que poder estudiar en la universidad -preguntó muy entusiasmada.

-Si lo creo, solo tienes que decir que eres un cisne. Y todos estarán a tus pies -murmuré. La reacción de Bella fue lo contrario a lo que yo deseamos. Su expresión de felicidad se apagó.

-No necesito el apellido de mis padres para salir adelante por mi propia cuenta. Además hay universidades públicas con fácil acceso. Buscar una, donde puede estudiar y trabajar -agregó de forma soberbia.

-De ninguna manera Bella, tú no vas a trabajar y estudiar -dije-. Yo trabajé y te daré todo lo que necesites, tú te dedicas a tus estudios.

-¡Machista! -exclamó furiosa.

-Compréndeme, quiero lo mejor para ti -volteó los ojos.

-Yo puedo trabajar y estudiar -afirmó.

-Sí, lo sé Bella. Eres una mujer independiente y puedes hacer eso y mucho más, pero primero tienes que estudiar y sacar tu carrera -plantea, a ver si me hacía caso.

-Ya veremos -murmuró aún enojada.

El resto del camino la única voz que se escucha fue el GPS, dando las direcciones de las vías. Pasando la hora, me volví loco por la voz irritante de comando y lo apagué. Bella ni siquiera me miró.

Pasamos ciudades, pero en ninguna nos detuvimos. Ya que decida llegar a la frontera antes de medianoche. Para comenzar el viaje en la mañana; El viaje se llegó más de 2 días continuos.

A medida que avanzamos, Bella nuevamente se quedó dormida en la camioneta, coloqué la radio para que me hiciera compañía. El sueño me mataba pero faltaba unas cuantas horas para llegar a la frontera.

Compré un café, en la estación de servicios, y de nuevo iniciamos el viaje; Fue reconfortante la caza de café, me permitió en mi mayor capacidad por un largo tiempo.

Busqué un motel cerca de la vía, algo para pasar el resto de la noche. Quería descansar unas horas. El largo viaje me estaba matando la columna

Al salir del sol, conduciendo a la frontera. Quería salir de este país a lo posible, volver a comenzar como dijo Bella, solo estabas a kilómetros de nuestra nueva vida, eso me tenía ansioso.

Muchos mexicanos llegan a este país buscando oportunidades de una calidad de vida mejor. En mi caso, la paz del país para el poder vivir.

Como dijo Rick, fue fácil pasar la frontera sin levantar sospechas. Agradecí el momento que me entregaron los pasaportes y nuestra documentación.

Ayuda con la búsqueda para el mejor descanso cerca de Estados Unidos cerca de nuestras costumbre.

Bella se volvió a quedar dormida, en cambio volví a comprar otro café y encendí la radio para el resto del camino.

-Llegamos -anuncié al ver el cartel en la vía.

* * *

Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap ^^

Le quiero pedir disculpa por subir los cap retrasados pero por la situación de mi país no me provoca escribir. asi que lo hago poco, por lo tanto me tardo en subir los cap.

gracias a todas las chicas que me leen, y me apoyan :*

Cap sin betear disculpen los errores.

Lisbth-


End file.
